Old Demons in the New World
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: AGP Story: Kim Possible is fitting in nicely to her life and legacy. More than that, she may have found the love of her life. But what kind of life can a Grimm and a Wesen in love expect? With Anne's help, can her daughter's love transcend all...especially when a Demon from the Old World discovers the secret?
1. Chapter 1

"I had a spankin time tonight Ron."

"So did I…uh…I'm glad you did too."

They were BACK! Anne darted back from the coffee table and leaned back in the recliner, trying to discretely peek through the blinds for a good view. It still baffled her sometimes. She'd watched little Ronald Stoppable grow up alongside her daughter, side by side, like the dynamic duo. The Stoppables were like a second family to Kim and vice versa with Ron. And now the two tikes were coming from their date, being an official couple for the better part of three months. It had caused a bit of a stir in Anne's eyes in the beginning, a Grimm and a Mannschaft Falke. That…that could prove problematic to the rest of the world but…all it took was one date and Anne seeing the joyous look on her daughter's face for Anne to see the beauty of the pairing. In the grand scheme of things, no mother could object to her daughter dating a Mannschaft Falke. And Anne had a hunch that tonight would be the night.

"Honey, leave them be," James sighed from across the room. "She's going to think you're spying."

"I AM spying," Anne whispered. "Now SHUSH!"

Darn it; they'd gotten quiet. How was Anne supposed to share in one of the most important moments in her daughter's teenage life if they wouldn't be a little louder? Then she saw it! Ronald leaned in and the pair's lips met in an oh so tender kiss.

"Annie girl, give the poor kid some privacy," Amy barked from the coffee table. "Besides, since MY little girl is away for the weekend, you two invited me over to play Pictionary...so let's play already."

"Oh phooey on the both of you," Anne grumbled, retreating under her best friend's whithering glare and returning to the coffee table. "Come on James. Don't you remember how romantic our dates were?"

"Sure I do," James replied, returning to the living room with three cups of coffee. "But I can tell you without fear of contradiction that it would've been a whole lot LESS romantic with your mother watching us. Hell, she's so flipping nuts that for all I know, she probably was."

Well…James wasn't exactly wrong. Mom was extraordinarily difficult to be around at the best of times. And Anne would most definitely not have put it past her to stalk the pair of them in their youth. But…this was peeking through a curtain, not hiding on a rooftop with a listening device. Her and Kim's relationship was worlds better than Anne's relationship with her mother.

"Come on," Amy yanked her foot and pulled her off the chair. "She'll be inside in just a minute and then we can play teams."

As if on cue, the front door opened and three heads turned as one. Kim entered, looking thoroughly euphoric. Almost as if in a trance, Kim hung her coat on the peg, tossed her bag beside it and headed towards the stairs.

"That you Kimmie?" James asked.

"Uh-huh."

"How was your date?" Anne inquired with a smile. _That a girl Kimmie!_

"Uh-huh."

"We need a fourth for Pictionary," Amy offered.

"Uh-huh."

Kim traipsed up the stairs and the trio listened to the faint footfalls and shutting of Kim's bedroom door. Anne turned back with a thoroughly satisfied smile plastered across her face. Her baby girl was growing up. By her estimate, something monumental had happened. Oh, they made such an adorable couple.

"I've got to go talk to her," Anne jumped up and made a move towards the stairs."

"You SIT," Amy barked and made a faster move. "Jim, if she makes one step to follow me, chain her to the wall."

"Humph," Anne pouted as she returned to the living room.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

For the briefest of moments, it felt like the entire world stood still. All that existed was Kim and Ron. Then their lips met. Things off slow but as the intensity increased, things began flowing naturally, almost as if this…this was second nature to them. It was like…it was like each was the perfect complement to the other. Ron gave a slight shudder, prompting Kim to open her eyes…awwww. Ron was so nervous…or possibly excited that he couldn't control his woge. But as Kim looked on that face covered with soft brown feathers and that hooked nose, something struck her.

_He's perfect,_ Kim thought to herself. _He's the most perfect boy in the world and…and…_ "And I think I love you."

Oh…CRAP! Had…had she just said…what she thought she…said?

"K…KP?"

As much as she didn't want to, as much as her heart screamed out "NO", she backed away and turned her frightened gaze on her boyfriend. No…nonononononono; that was…that was…things had been going so well and…she didn't want to put too much pressure on him for fear of ruining the friendship they both so deeply treasured and… "Ron…Ron, I'm sorry. It just popped out. I…"

"You…you love me?" Slowly, even with a face covered in feathers, Kim began to realize that it wasn't fear or anxiety on his face. It was…oh…oh man! Ron…Ron looked…relieved. He looked happy. He wasn't going to run. He was…

"KP, I…I love you too!"

Those three words washed over her like a warm bath. He…he loved her…he loved her back?

"I…oh I love you Ronald Stoppable," Kim breathed, gazing longingly into those gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to hold her gaze like a beam. "I…I was afraid that…that if I said it, you would…"

"Shhhh," Ron put two fingers over her lips to silence her. Kim was usually the take charge one in the relationship but…right now she felt like putty in his hands. "I love you Kimberly Possible. I mean…well, I'd hoped for a more romantic way to do this but…"

"What…what are you talking about Ron?" Kim practically gasped. "This was one of the most romantic nights I've ever had. I mean, the boardwalk at sunset? You had that candle-lit table prepared," Kim reached into her purse and pulled out the stuffed pandaroo Ron had won for her. "And blowing $8 in game tokens to win my little friend here?" She heaved a contented sigh, leaning into her boyfriend's arms and planting a kiss on his now human nose. "I just can't seem to stop saying it. I love you!"

Ron smiled and wrapped his gangly arms around the athletic redhead, happily returning her kiss. "I love you Kim Possible…oh man, it's almost ten. If I don't get home soon, Mom and Dad are going to kill me. Call you tomorrow?"

Kim eagerly nodded her agreement and watched as Ron climbed onto his scooter and drove off, waving back and narrowly missing the big oak tree at the front of the driveway. Ron was such a GOOF…but she loved everything about the man…her man. And…he was her Gene Kelly and…she his Debbie Reynolds. She turned and went into the house, oblivious to the world around her. She vaguely thought she hung up her coat and going up some stairs and before she knew it, she was falling backwards onto her blue comforter, the framed picture of she and Ron at Tara's Halloween party clutched in her hands.

"It was just like in the movies," Kim gasped, hugging the picture tight to her chest. "I am a girl in LOVE!"

…_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

Kim's eyes popped open and darted to the door. WHAT was wrong with her inner monologue tonight? Then like a shot, the last few moments cascaded over her like an avalanche. She'd come in and Mom, Dad, and Aunt Amy lobbed a few questions her way. And the whole time she had this love drunk look on her face, acting like some Ziegevolk's thrall. Was…was it Mom…or Daddy? Mom was just so freaking…encouraging with her and Ron…and she had NO idea how Daddy would react…

"Kim? It's Aunt Amy. Can I come in?"

Oh thank God! Aunt Amy was about the only adult in the world Kim felt safe confiding in right now. "Come in." The door slowly swung open and Aunt Amy took a seat next to Kim on the bed.

"That was quite a sight," Aunt Amy smiled, patting Kim on the tummy. "Now unless I missed my guess, did two star-crossed lovers just give each other…the word? That little four letter 'L' word?"

How…how did she…was it that obvious? Kim started struggling to get up but was forced back down onto the bed.

"Now hush; your Mom's not the only one who can perform a diagnosis," Aunt Amy replied matter-of-factly. "Sixty seconds after entering our dorm room, I knew your Mom had kissed your dad for the first time. I knew they first said they loved each other ninety seconds after your Mom entered our apartment…but I had a cold at the time so I was a little slow. Now…how do you know that you love him kiddo?"

How…how did her Aunt do this? Was it a Fuchsbau thing? Talk about frustrating. But…it was a fair question. "Well…I just…do Aunt Amy. When…when I'm around him I…I feel like…like that's exactly where I'm supposed to be. It's like he gives me more strength than I ever thought possible. As long as he's by my side, there's nothing we can't do together. And when…when we're apart," Kim chanced a look at the picture held in her hands. "When we're apart, he's always there, in my mind. Everyone at school…when all they see is a cheerleader and a gamer and they wonder why…they just don't see what I see."

"Hooo boy," Aunt Amy smiled down at Kim. "You got it bad little girl. You really DO love him; no doubt about it."

"Are…are you going to tell Mom and Daddy?"

"Do you want me to?"

Man, THIS was why Aunt Amy was so cool. Kim could literally tell her anything and it would remain in complete confidence. "I'll…I'll tell them tomorrow. Am I still invited to play Pictionary?"

"Are you kidding? We'll wipe the floor with those two."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She cracked an eyelid and saw the light shining through her open window. Shucking off the covers, Kim stretched the kinks out of her limbs and heaved a contented sigh. A new day; it was a new day in the next chapter of her life and she was ready to face this glorious day with all of the cheery "kim-ness" as her friends called it, that she could muster.

Pancakes! Unless Kim's nose was very much mistaken, it was the smell of Mom's pumpkin pancakes that was beckoning her down to the breakfast table. A stack of pancakes drowned in syrup, a tall glass of cocoa-moo…and this had all the markings of Mom trying to bribe Kim to talk! Which…yes, she'd said she would tell them in the morning but…Mom didn't have to act like Kim was so easy to buy.

"Morning Kimmie," Mom greeted as Kim entered the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine," Okay…Kim could play this cagey. "Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's with the pancakes?"

"Why Kimberly Anne, I'm surprised at you," That mock look of indignation had to be a thing you mastered after having kids. "Here I am, trying to do something NICE for my family! What did I do to deserve such a suspicious child?"

"Well I learned from the best," Kim shot back, pouring a glass of the chilled cocoa-moo on the table. "I…I told Ron…that I loved him."

There was a clatter as the handful of silverware Mom had been carrying skidded across the floor. Kim turned and saw her mother's eyes were as big as saucers. Unbelievable; Mom had to be one of the deadliest people on the Eastern Seaboard and she was getting mushy over her daughter's romantic night with her boyfriend. "Did…did he say…"

"He was a hair away from saying it himself," Kim smiled as she took a sip of cocoa-moo.

"Oh Kimmie," Mom ran up and wrapped her arms around Kim in a matronly embrace. "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to tell your father."

"MOM," Kim shot out of her seat.

"Oh relax missy. I'm only teasing."

One would certainly hope so. Kim reluctantly shared her dating life with Mom, mostly giving her small stuff to keep her quiet. But Daddy of all people getting updates on Kim and Ron's relationship? Ugh! Who were next, Jim and Tim?

"So what's your plan for today Kimmie?"

"Not much," Kim replied, digging into the syrup drenched pancakes with gusto and savoring every bite. "Tara and I are having a digital lunch with Mon."

"Digital Lunch?"

"Yeah," Kim replied after swallowing a particularly delicious bite. "We get a bite to eat at the food court and then talk with Mon via Tara's tablet. Anyway, I was thinking that. Then Aunt Amy needs me to mind the store while she goes to Upperton to pick up a new chest that she had shipped over from Europe. Then I thought I'd do some studying in the basement."

"Good Grief Kim," Mom patted her on the shoulder. "You spend more time with your nose in those books than I do. At the rate you're going, you're likely to have them memorized."

The rest of the family arrived in the kitchen. The tweebs brought up Kim's date last night, making kissy faces, and prompting Kim to seriously consider emptying the syrup bottle over their two heads. But Mom thought better of it and promptly told her two boys to knock it off and leave their sister alone. Still, Kim didn't want to spend any more time around those two pests this early in the morning than she absolutely had to. They were her brothers and she loved them but…eh, little brothers. What more could be said? Kim cleaned her plate, dropped it in the sink, and ran up to her room to take a shower. Entering her room, Kim shucked off her sweats when her cell began ringing. It turned out to be Monique.

"Hey Mon; how was it meeting Charlie's Grandma?"

"Oh it's wonderful," Monique replied. "She's like the matriarch of the whole family and she said I was a little dear. How's Momma?"

"She's fine; we played Pictionary after I got back from my date with Ron."

"Ooooooh, Girl; speaking of, how'd it go?"

"Mon, it…was…awesome," Kim breathed, twirling around and falling back onto the bed. "We…we both said the… 'L' word."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Monique gasped. "Girl, that's huge!"

"I know. It was just like I thought it would be. Listen, I need a shower bad Mon. Bump you back when I get to the Mall with Tara?"

The pair bid each other a temporary good bye and Kim retreated to her bathroom. Steam began filling the room as Kim activated the shower head. Throwing her shirt aside, Kim savored the feel of the hot steamy water cascading down her athletic body. As her muscles relaxed, Kim began thinking. Maybe she'd hit up the dojo after Aunt Amy's and before study time. Coach Peters had begun using Tai Chi as part of cheer practice and Kim had really taken to it, finding a dojo in North Middleton that specialized in the martial forms of the exercise. Apart from being very handy when it came to fending off certain Wesen of a "large" size, it just made Kim feel great. Maybe she could get Ron to start taking a few lessons. It could be their "couples" activity.

Climbing out of the shower and toweling off, Kim donned her fluffy pink bathrobe, Kim brushed her teach and completed her general morning routine. After much deliberation in her wardrobe, the ensemble of the day proved to be her favorite pair of Club Banana jeans and an Oh Boyz tee, finishing off with a light sweater.

"Hey Daddy, can I borrow the car to go to the Mall with Tara?"

Dad was sitting in the living room with his laptop and lobbed his car keys into his daughter's waiting hands. "Just pay me back for gas. Be safe and have fun."

A short time later, Kim was pulling her Dad's Hyundai Elantra into the mall parking lot. Tara's text enroot said she was running late at home and would be another half hour. That left Kim with thirty minutes all to herself. Where to go first? Heading inside, Kim immediately spotted Fine Edge Imports, a store specializing in bladed and exotic weapons, a favorite store of Mom and Kim as well. The store was owned and operated by Andre VandenHaas, a South African immigrant to the area. His family back home was renowned for their blade smithing back in Cape Town and everything sold in the store was shipped from the family factory.

"Ah, Kimberly," Andre greeted, stepping out from the back room. "A most splendid good morning to you."

"And to you," Kim respectfully bowed her head; strange for a blade smith to be so big on propriety. "Get anything new in?"

"Ooooh, for discerning customers such as yourself, I have just the thing," He smirked and retreated to the back room once again, quickly returning with an intricately painted case. By the looks of it, the box was Central Asian, possibly Hindu in design. Andre set the box down on the counter and carefully lifted the lid, revealing a set of three beautiful throwing knives. Lifting one out, Andre brought it under the lamp on the display case, motioning for Kim to get a closer look.

"I just got these in last week," He described, turning the blade over in the light. "They're modeled after Hindu Kantas, a favorite weapon of choice for skilled assassins in the region, easily concealed almost anywhere on your person. The blades are carbon steel and the hilts are the best quality hickory. Here," He delicately handed the blade to Kim. "Feel the balance and tell me what you think."

Kim hefted the slim four inch blade and made a series of subtle motions. A little longer than Kim was used to, her throwing knives were barely three inches in length, but Andre wasn't just blowing smoke. These beauties were absolutely perfect. The balance was absolutely superb. She could just imagine facing down a Hässlich with one of these and dropping the ugly brute at ten paces. The knife…it just felt natural, like it was tailored for her hands. But…Andre could be shrewd . What would he ask for them?

"They are good…but how much for them?"

"Oh Kimberly, you and your mother are preferred customers," He assured. That would've actually been believable if not for that twinkle in his eye. "For you, I part with all three and the case for…fifty dollars."

That was a little on the steep side. Kim did after all have to budget for food and gas after all. And Mom had always said that if you wanted to get anywhere with Andre, you had to bargain. It took some doing but Kim managed to walk out of the store with her dignity intact and the knife set in her bag for $40. All in all, that was a pretty good bargain in her opinion. They were still a little expensive but even getting $10 bucks off from Andre was a respectable accomplishment. After bumming around Club Banana for a while, Tara texted that she was entering the food court.

"Kimmie, you have GOT to tell me everything," Her friend barked as they got in line at Golden Dragon. "I got a text from Mon and…you ACTUALLY used the 'L' word?"

Yep; Kim knew Monique wouldn't be able to sit on that for long. Once the pair got their food and found a table, Tara dug out her tablet and brought up Monique on Skype. Once all were settled in for their video lunch, Kim proceeded to give the girls a play by play of the previous night. Kim's breath still caught in her throat when she described Ron's immediate and utterly sincere requited feelings.

"Oh Kim," Tara breathed, a fork full of General Tso's chicken inches from her mouth. "That's totally the most romantic thing I've ever heard. We're talking serious Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers or Gene Kelly and Cyd Charisse stuff."

"I know," Kim sighed dreamily, glancing over at the video arcade across the court where Ron worked. "He's my Tommy Albright." Looking at the arcade, she caught the briefest glimpse of Ron in his striped work shirt. Coming to a decision, Kim got up and marched through the maze of tables and ame to a stop at the entrance to the arcade. Where was he? She looked around the various consoles and spotted Felix Renton, Ron's best friend, gaming buddy, and coworker, who immediately spotted the redhead and guessed her purpose, motioning to the other side of the arcade where she spotted her boyfriend making change for a middle schooler. Kim weaved her way through the crowd and tapped the unsuspecting boy on the shoulder. The moment Ron turned to face her, she wrapped her arms around him and immediately captured those lips she'd enjoyed so much the previous night. Ron had often told her how great a kisser she was but in that moment, Kim put her heart and soul into that kiss, never mind the fact that they had attracted a very surprised audience. Sure, it had only been a little over twelve hours since their date but when their lips touched…oooooh, Kim could feel her toes curling inside her sneakers.

"I love you Ronald Stoppable!"

With that simple statement of fact, Kim smiled and walked towards the exit. The inhabitants were utterly flabbergasted by the obvious cheerleader marching into their domain and Frenching one of them, let alone expressing her love for him. Pausing at the entrance, Kim turned back and looked directly at Ron. She gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Mon," Tara sighed into her tablet. "Our girl has it BAD!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She spotted the commotion in the food court immediately. And there she was, Kim Possible in the flesh! Middleton was only a brief stop, a way to kill time, and maybe a few Wesen if the opportunity presented itself. Who in her profession WASN'T familiar with the stinking cesspit that was Middleton PA? The city was famous enough amongst Wesen but she could care less whether or not Blutbaden got it on with a Ziegevolk. But rumors abounded that Wesen frequently got their claws into the normal human community, producing unholy half-breeds. THAT was absolutely unacceptable! The mere thought of the act made her skin crawl and threatened to turn her stomach. Her quest by the royals, a matter of mere convenience only but nonetheless appealing, would eliminate such a troublesome half-breed monstrosity…but if she could recruit Kim Possible as well? Even in the Old World, they'd heard about her coming into her powers. From such an illustrious family name, how could they not here? If she could recruit her, bring her back to Marseilles and away from this garbage dump of a town…she would be a splendid addition to The Order. She had to get a closer look.

Kim Possible seemed to be heading towards the video arcade. That was fortunate; the room was dark and littered with shadows. Kim Possible seemed to know exactly where she was going. An interest in video games was certainly a surprise in such a noble family as hers but she certainly wouldn't fault the girl. Everyone was entitled to a hobby and she certainly wouldn't have been the first in their profession to have such a…Oh! Well that was even more of a surprise. Kim Possible marched directly to one of the employees, a gangly blonde haired boy close to her own age, and without so much as a "howdy doo" kissed him like he was a lover.

"I love you Ronald Stoppable!"

She released her thrall and marched towards the exit, pausing at the exit only long enough to blow the boy another kiss, then returning towards the food court, presumably back to her friends. This…this really WAS rather unexpected. People of their sort certainly had relationships and were encouraged to have children. And Kim Possible was certainly of an age where those thoughts were a major part of her life. But for some reason, the idea of a Kessler being so brazen and open with her affections raised an eyebrow; more so when one looked at the object of the girl's affections. Turning back to the boy in question, he didn't look like anything special…GOOD GOD! She felt like she was going to be sick! It was only for the briefest of moments but the woge was unmistakable! It was too brief to say for certain what the Wesen was, some kind of bird type, but it didn't matter. Kim Possible…Kim Possible COULDN'T have known what she'd just done! The idea of a…this had to be some kind of potion or manipulation. There was no other explanation…and she wouldn't stand for it! There were too many witnesses presently, but quest be damned, she would avenge Kim Possible's honor. She could do nothing less!

_Author's Notes:_

_This is my first attempt at a full-length story for A Grimm Possibility. I've been wanting to do one for a while and I hope this is a good start. The story deals with some of the especially dark aspects of the Grimm Universe but expect a grand adventure to exotic locations and full of action._

_Kim Possible and all characters associated with that name are the copyrighted property of the Disney corporation and the intellectual property of Bob Schooly and Mark McCorkle_

_Grimm and all characters and names associated with that are the copyrighted property of NBC and the intellectual property of Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, and Jim Kouf._


	2. Chapter 2

"Victim appears to be female, in her early 20s," Anne said into the recorder. "Victim appears to have suffered severe blows to the torso and face. She has skin cells under her fingernails, indicating that the victim resisted." Anne lowered her magnification camera and focused on the corpse's neck. Fatal blow seems to be a cut to the neck from the carotid artery to the jugular vein indicating that the kill was made by someone trained to handle bladed weapons. By the pattern of the incision, I'd say it was done with a blade of fairly intricate design."

At least the poor girl seemed to die painlessly. A cut like that would've killed her in moments. Anne examined the rest of the Jane Doe. Whoever this poor soul was, she suffered a world class beating before she finally died. Whoever did this…man, they wanted the girl to suffer. Was this somebody sending someone a message? By the looks of the cuts up and down her entire body…and were those rope burns on her wrists…this had all the markings of torture…or were they trying to get information out of her? Mack had thankfully caught the case and would keep her informed on all of the developments but…this really set her on edge. Something this brutal and seemingly ritualistic usually involved Wesen but Anne couldn't know for certain until the ID came back.

She'd been about to zoom in on a suspicious marking on her shoulder blade when the phone rang, pulling her out of her internal musings.

"MEs office."

"Hey Anne; Chief Watkins needs to see you when you have a minute. It's important."

Well…Charlie was out to lunch but would be back any time now. He was up to speed and would get right to work so she probably could duck out for a few minutes. She wheeled Jane Doe back to the freezer and shut her in. Shucking off her scrubs top, she returned to the main complex of the department and climbed to the second floor. Turning a corner, she was quickly greeted by Art, the Chief's aide, and was immediately ushered into Chief Watkins' office.

"Have a seat," He whispered, covering the receiver with his free hand. "Tell the city council that the report will be in their hands day after next." He hung up the phone and turned to his guest. "Sorry about that Anne. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"No worries Harry. What's up?"

"Well I'm in a little bit of a bind," He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Tim MacDonald had a family emergency and had to back out of the Forensic Science conference and we need someone to take his place. I know its short notice but would you be interested in taking his place in Philadelphia?"

Wow…that WAS short notice. The annual Academy of Forensic Science Conference was one of the hottest tickets in town for someone in her field but was in two days and lasted another three. But she couldn't deny the prospect of attending was quite appealing. Apart from serving as the ME, Anne was often called upon to aid in various forensic analysis and those conferences were often a wealth of information.

"Well, I've got to talk it over with James but my tentative answer is yes. Charlie should be able to handle anything that comes up."

"Splendid," Chief Watkins smiled. "That's a massive load off my mind."

"Great; I'll talk to James when I get home and call you after dinner."

Anne returned to the morgue and worked through a few preparations for her deputy ME to take over for the next few days. She made a few calls and by the time five o'clock rolled around, she was pulling up the driveway, practically on her husband's heels.

"There's my tall and handsome rocket scientist," Anne cooed as she planted a big kiss on her husband's cheek. "How was your day?"

"Eh, identified a black hole, tracked a massive comet; kind of an average day; how about you?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

"Well I had a bit of a curveball thrown at me today," Anne elaborated, stepping in and setting her bag on the bench. "You remember that conference in Philadelphia that I told you about?" James nodded. "Well the officer that Middleton was sending had to back out at the last minute and Watkins wants to send me. I gave him a tentative yes but said we'd have to talk it over."

"Oh…how long would you be gone?"

"Probably two or three days," Anne offered, heading to the kitchen. James didn't look like he was going to object but…pouring on some charm couldn't hurt. Anne brought up her best faux pout. "Would you hate me forever if I went?"

"Well…I suppose not," Was that…was James actually…a shiver shot up Anne's spine as the sneaky devil decided to cop a feel. "So long as you make it worth my while."

It took all of Anne's control to keep from letting out an "eep" as she jumped backwards. "Why James Steven Possible, you scoundrel; is this a little middle aged fling?"

James pulled her towards him, pulling the carrots out of her hand and carelessly tossing them onto the counter. "Middle aged nothing! I've got my hands on a gorgeous redheaded bombshell and I," James leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "I will have my way with her."

"But…what…_kiss_…if Kim…_kiss_…comes in? The boys?" Anne breathed. This…this was so unexpected and she was all a quiver.

"Oh, she's…_smooch_…working late at Amy's and…_kiss_…eating dinner there," James whispered. "The boys…_kiss_…_smooch_…are working on a science project at a friend's house. And that means that for the first time in years, we've got the house COMPLETELY to ourselves for two and a half hours."

Their lips locked and Anne could feel James slide her dress jacket down her arms. Oh GOD Anne loved her husband! Married almost nineteen years and James still knew exactly how to turn her on, knew all the right places to hit. He hefted her up onto the counter and attacked her with a fiery passion. Each kiss was like a jolt of energy that supercharged her pleasure. "Oh God James…bedroom…NOW!"

Like a bat out of Hell, the pair took off up the stairs with Anne in the lead. With the dexterity of her ancestors, Anne began ripping her clothes off enroot. The pants had been especially tricky without breaking her stride. Standing before their queen-sized bed, naked as a jaybird, Anne put on a sultry grin as James stumbled in, trying to duplicate Anne's maneuver with the pants but just making a tangled mess.

"Come on James," Anne ran her hands down her rosy flesh. "Take me!"

"The spirit is willing," James gasped. "Give me just a…sec."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

There was definitely something to be said about puzzles. Kim would've heartily agreed to that right then. Aunt Amy had gotten this awesome antique trunk in from Freiburg yesterday, likely mid-19th century and according to the seller, filled with books. The books were appetizing enough but when Aunt Amy had told her the lock was rusted and needed replacing? Well how could Kim refuse? Maybe it was a Grimm thing but Kim loved working on locks. This thing was an utter disaster, completely rusted through and mangled…and Kim absolutely loved every minute of it. And this one had been especially stimulating. Rusted was mild compared to this. Using her metal scrape, she cleaned off most of the rust, revealing the problem. The metal catch was dislodged and wedged between two of the gears. If she could just…give…a gentle…push…

"Making progress?" Aunt Amy stepped in.

…_CLICK_…

With a smirk, Kim lifted her magnifying glasses and set down her precision tools. Taking a delicate grip on the lid, something that had been instilled in her since she was 13, Kim smirked and lifted the lid, revealing numerous leather bound books and volumes. Aunt Amy smiled and applauded as Kim took a bow.

"Then let's see what literary treasures my niece has managed to set free," Aunt Amy knelt down, donning a safety mask and vinyl gloves and handing Kim a pair of the same. The majority of the books were in German, making Kim only able to recognize a handful of words on each book she touched. But here and there, she managed to recognize a few titles, one even in English. Her hands trembled as she cradled what had to be an early edition of Robert Lewis Stevenson's _Treasure Island_. Aunt Amy on the other hand seemed to recognize every title she got her hands on.

Kim had just set down what she guessed was an old apothecary handbook and fished out a small leather bound book.

"Albträume für Wesen Kinder?" She didn't make out the rest but "Wesen" was easily recognizable. "Hey Aunt Amy, I think I've got a Wesen book here."

Aunt Amy set down the massive volume she'd been examining and scooted over next to Kim. Looking over at the book, Aunt Amy's eyes grew big and she took the offered book. From what Kim had seen of the pictures inside, she thought this looked like some kind of story book for little kids. But Aunt Amy…she'd reacted to the book like it was an original Gutenberg Bible, the Holy Grail of rare books.

"I haven't seen one of these in years," Aunt Amy breathed, setting the book down on the table.

"What is it?" Kim repeated.

"Albträume für Wesen Kinder," Aunt Amy smiled and slid the book over so Kim could see. "It's kind of like Aesop's Fables, cautionary tales taught to Wesen kids when they're little. I had a copy when I was eight but lost it when our house burned down."

Wesen Fables? Well that was interesting. For some reason, Kim had never really considered that concept. Aunt Amy thumbed through the pages, explaining her favorites. There was Lothar the lying Lowen, Frida the bashful Fuchsbau…Kim paused though when they got to "G".

"G ist für Grimm?" Kim read, glancing uncertainly at her Aunt. She knew very well the horrific and often well-deserved reputation Grimms had in Wesen culture. She, Mom, and cousin Nick in Portland were rare but thankfully making headway in changing relations with the Wesen. "G is for Grimm?"

"Uh Kim, I don't think that…" Aunt Amy sighed, trying to scoot the book away.

"Aunt Amy, come on."

She heaved a sigh and slumped her shoulders. "Your mother's probably going to kill me for this but…this is largely why Grimms are so feared in the Wesen community. Did I ever tell you about the first time I woged in front of your Mom?"

"I don't think so."

"Well…it was about three months after we'd first met," Aunt Amy began, hugging Kim tight like when she was little and would have Aunt Amy read to her. "As you know we were roommates and by that time, we'd already become besties. It was our freshman year and I was cramming for a big test. I kind of had a mini-freak out just as your Mom came out of the bathroom. We looked at each other and…we must've stood stock still for a good two minutes. That…that was the single scariest moment of my life; I…thought I was going to die. Our friendship, all the good times, they were completely forgotten. And this is why." She turned the page, revealing a hooded figure in a really grotesque looking mask. The figure certainly LOOKED like something out of a nightmare; the caption underneath read "Der Ende Der Zeiten Grimm". "Loosely translated, it means End of Time Grimms. And Kimmie, these were the absolute worst of the worst. They showed absolutely no mercy, no remorse. They were like monsters, leaving a trail of Wesen death and carnage in their wake. They slaughtered men, women, children, I even heard of them slaughtering pets. And they would brand their kills with this skull shaped G."

"That…that's awful," Kim's eyes were riveted to the picture, much like a car accident. She just couldn't look away or banish the image from her memory. Why…why did this happen? Every family had to have some skeletons in their closet…but it seemed like Kim always had to find out about some new atrocity that the Grimms had committed on innocent people. She just wanted to be…she didn't know…this…this was like finding out you were descended from Hitler.

"And that's why I thought the girl who'd been my best friend only thirty seconds before was going to kill me on the spot," Aunt Amy sighed and turned to look at Kim. "But your Mom…looking back on it, she was just as scared as I was," Aunt Amy always seemed able to guess what was on Kim's mind and hugged her close. "She truly was a pioneer in the Wesen community. She…well she NEVER believed like the others did. You two…gosh, you're so much alike that it's almost scary. Either of you…come Hell or high water, your first instinct is to help those that need it. I'd be surprised if there are any of these…things left in the world. But you…you are Kim Possible. You're my niece, my protégé, and you are one of the greatest girls I know."

"I've got Chinese food Momma," Monique popped in through the back door.

"Alright," Aunt Amy got up and hauled Kim to her feet. "Enough of this doom and gloom about a bunch of nut jobs. I for one am going to enjoy some General Zso's chicken with my daughter and my numero uno niece."

Well…as usual, Aunt Amy was right. No matter what new black marks, what new skeletons in her closet Kim was discovering about her ancestors, she was her own person. Her two best friends were Wesen…and the love of her life, the boy she would one day marry, was a Wesen. She was Kim Possible; and as far as Kim Possible was concerned, her ancestors could all take a long walk off a short pier!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She'd tracked Kim Possible over what seemed like every inch of this filthy city. She'd seen numerous Wesen but had actually let them pass for fear of losing track of the girl. She'd…she'd actually let a Wesen live? If word of this ever got out…if Father ever found out…she'd never felt so conflicted in her life. Being able to recruit a Kessler to the Order would be an incredible accomplishment but…all Wesen must die. That single phrase had been drilled into her since her powers and first manifested themselves as a young girl. And what she'd seen in her tailing of the young Kessler only made matters worse. It had been an impulse but the Mannschaft Falke had spent hours in that mall, providing no opportunities for a clean kill. Their numbers were not so large that she could make a kill in broad daylight with hundreds of witnesses, making tracking Kim Possible the better option in her mind. But the longer she followed her, the less escape there was from the idea that Kim Possible was under some kind of spell or potion. This girl…actually seemed to …CARE about Wesen! She…this was the most disgraceful thing she'd ever seen.

She watched from the shadows as Kim Possible entered Buried Treasure Antiques, the store owned by the Fuchsbau that she called "Aunt". Where was Kim Possible's mother in all of this? Little was known about Anne Possible and in her pursuit of Kim Possible, she'd seen relatively little of Anne. Was she…not in the picture? Was she neglectful? Could…could THAT be it? Kim Possible…Kim Possible must never have been shown her legacy. That HAD to be the explanation! If a Grimm manifested her powers without any guidance, then of course she wouldn't know the evils of Wesen!

"Damn what I was brought here for," She breathed to the night. "My only goal is to get Kim Possible away from here. I alone will bear the consequences of my actions." She drew a throwing knife and ran it down her palm, feeling the warm blood run down her hands. "I swear by the blood of my ancestors that Kim Possible will honor her ancestors' memory. By year's end…she WILL by a real Grimm!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Mom? Daddy? Anybody home?"

Kim marched into the house, looking around the entry way for any signs of life. She'd texted Daddy about being late and not to hold dinner. She peeked into the kitchen and spied…no dirty dishes? And a pile of carrots were lying on the sink? What was going on here? She'd seen the cars when Aunt Amy dropped her off. What was going on here?

"Anybody home?"

…_THUMP_…

Kim ran back towards the stairs. That sounded painful! Had somebody fallen? Kim looked up the stairs and…oh God! Was…that wasn't Mom's shirt…was it? And Dad's tie?

…_THUMP_...

"Down in just a second Kimmie."

On an intellectual level, Kim understood that her parents likely still…acted that way…_GAG_…oh this was just TOO much! Mom and Daddy stumbled around the corner, clad in their pajamas. Was Daddy's shirt on backwards?

"Kimmie sweetie," Mom puffed, subtly trying to kick the shirt back around the corner and out of view. "We…we weren't expecting you to be home so soon."

"It's exactly the time I said I would be back," Kim did her best to fix them with the same stern expression she received for breaking curfew when out with Ron. "I swear…next time I'm getting the garden hose!"

"We're sorry Kimmie," Daddy put on a look of mock embarrassment and got up behind Mom. "But your mother's just so beautiful…"

"NONE OF THAT," Kim pointed towards the kitchen. "You're obviously letting your hormones get the better of you. I want you both where I can keep an eye on you!"

The two had a grand laugh at Kim's expense as they marched into the kitchen. Kim could give them that…so long as they NEVER spoke of this again. Daddy retreated to his study and Mom and Kim settled down to share a cup of tea. Mom mentioned the conference that she was being sent to and Kim talked about the trunk she'd worked on and its contents. That in turn reminded Kim of the Wesen fairy tale book.

"Mom…have you ever heard of the Ende Der Zeiten Grimms?"

"How…how did you hear about them?"

"When we went through the books I found a copy of this Wesen collection of fables and…one thing led to another."

"I see," Mom sighed, and looked towards the window. "It looks like I'm going to have to have a word with your Aunt."

Mom was…oh no; Aunt Amy wasn't going to take the fall for this one. Kim had to talk fast! "Come on Mom; it so wasn't her fault. She was telling me a few of the stories and she TRIED to keep me from seeing the story but I saw it anyway. PLEASE don't be mad at Aunt Amy because of me?"

Mom rolled her eyes, and set down the tea pot and the cups. Thankfully Mom looked like she was going to forgive Aunt Amy. Pouring the tea, Mom began. "Okay Kim. I suppose that Aunt Amy explained the significance?" Kim nodded. "Well Grimms throughout history have done some brutal things but that's about the worst it ever got."

"Were…were any of our ancestors ever…?"

"Oh no," Mom assured, handing Kim a cup of green tea, "I can say with absolute certainty that no one in our line was ever…one of them. Your Grandma Kessler was…unpleasant at the best of times but even SHE was a far cry from them."

"Are they still around?"

"Well, no one's exactly sure; most Wesen and other Grimms that I've talked to think not; as an organization, the consensus is that they died out sometime in the mid-1600s. Ende Der Zeitens had been at odds with mainstream Grimms for centuries and what the rest of the world knows as the 30 Years War was actually the only Grimm Civil War, ending in the complete defeat of the Ende Der Zeitens. In fact, King Gustav II, a Grimm himself, was actually relatively tolerant of the Wesen in his kingdom, even so much that a few Wesen elected to fight alongside him, one even rising to the rank of General in his army. Since then…well I'd be surprised if there are even twelve of them left in the entire world. From what I've heard, there've been dozens of attempts to resurrect the Inquisitors' Order, their ruling body, but to my knowledge, every attempt ended in utter failure. The day the last of those monsters dies is a good day for humanity."

"Aunt Amy told me about the night you found out she was Wesen."

"Oh, I'll remember that day for the rest of my life," Mom sighed, clasping her daughter's hand. "It broke my heart. Here was this awesome girl who was the sister that I never had. We lived together for barely a week before we knew that we'd be best friends forever. And that night…that night I saw it all disappear in an instant. I saw the look of utter fear and betrayal in her face…it broke my heart. I had a small dopplearmbrust that I kept in a lockbox in the closet. I pulled the box out and I slid it over to the floor to her and told her the combination. 'Amy,' I said to her. 'I can't hurt you. You're my best friend in the world. You…you're like family to me. If you…if you don't believe that…I'd rather be dead.' It seemed like ages before either of us dared to speak but we stayed up the whole night talking it out and by the end, it was like we'd known about each other all along. So…much to your Grandma's bigoted anger, I became a Grimm whose closest friend was her Fuchsbau roommate."

"And I'm a Grimm who's in love with a Mannschaft Falke," Kim replied, swirling her tea in the cup. As the story progressed, Kim couldn't help but think about Ron. Being Wesen, Ron would've known about Ende Der Zeiten but…he still loved her.

"Yes, yes you are Kimmie," Mom smiled. "Never let your past dictate who you are. I have never regretted my friendship with your Aunt. And I see the way you are with Ron…and Aunt Amy told me about her 'prognoses'. Even if you only remain friends, the two of you have a relationship that is very rare. That's all that you ever need to remember. You and Ron Stoppable love each other! Everything else is completely irrelevant and I will have words with anyone who says differently about it!"

"It's going to last Mom," Kim downed the rest of her tea and heaved a contented sigh. "I love him and I always will!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

As her daughter retreated up the stairs, Anne sighed, refilling her tea. It was hard enough being a teenager these days. Being a Grimm at the same time was ten times worse. Anne supposed that she couldn't be too mad at Amy. Kim had a quick mind, she WAS Anne's daughter after all, and Amy HAD made the attempt to cover it up. But Anne knew just how Kim would react to the revelation of the Ende Der Zeiten Grimms. Kimmie…Kimmie was so kind and giving…dammit, Anne was prepared to take that part of Grimm culture to the grave! The Kessler family legacy was complicated enough for poor Kim but THAT little chestnut…even Anne had trouble hearing about that.

Those Bastards nearly cost Anne the best friend that she ever had; her best friend, Kim and the boys' Godmother…Anne couldn't dream of a world where Amy Pritchard wasn't part of her family's lives. Every morning, Anne thanked the powers that be for Amy being brought into her life.

"Everything okay Annie?" James stepped out of his den and wrapped Anne in a hug.

"Yeah…I just had a long talk with Kimmie," Anne sighed, turning in her husband's arms to face him. "It was Grimm stuff. Sometimes…ARGH! I just wish she'd never have to deal with this!"

"I know," James replied, holding her tight. "I know. I don't even claim to know anything about that side of you but…Anne, our daughter worships you. She has utter faith in your support, we ALL do. We are a family and together we can tackle ANYTHING!"

As if their little marital romp in the sheets hadn't been enough, Anne was once again reminded of how much she loved her husband. James was absolutely right. Every time Anne had even the slightest bit of doubt…man, James was there to pick her up. He was her rock.

"James…have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Well…uh…if the last few hours are any indication…I certainly love YOU!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Kim's life is anything but easy. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sean Renard nodded his thanks to the waitress as she brought him the martini that he'd ordered. The Hotel Trentwood in Philadelphia boasted one of the finest drink selections and bar staff in the country. Various circumstances had dictated that he stay in the City of Brotherly Love, either by himself or in the company of friends, and on every occasion, he'd made it a priority to have drinks at the Trentwood. Taking a sip, the martini proved to be just as tasty as always. How fortunate of the conference organizers to manage to book the Trentwood conference rooms, making this miniature vacation a rare gift from the tax payers of Portland OR.

Thoughts of his adopted home made him think about the precinct he'd left behind. Despite all of the unusual circumstances of his life, Portland had indeed become a safe haven for him. He could remember all too well when Mother had plucked him out of boarding school in a mad dash to escape Eric's mother. Those early days were terrifying for a thirteen year old boy but…if it was ever within his power, he would've done anything to protect her. His…father…sure wasn't going to do anything. But in making it to Portland, though a man in his position was never entirely safe, he felt comfortable there. He'd quickly rose through the ranks of the Portland Police department and through several wise investments by Mother, the pair were quite comfortable, he as a Police Captain and she retired in a cottage in British Columbia.

Their personal history aside, Nick Burkhardt had been the perfect choice to leave in charge in Sean's absence. Hell, sitting in the chair might actually give Nick a little refinement, sand off some of the rough edges as it were. He was a good man and Sean owed him, but he also couldn't help seeing the young detective as a little…uncultured was probably the best term.

"Captain Sean Renard?"

Sean looked up from his internal musings at the new arrivals. The first was an attractive redhead, maybe late thirties or early forties but, Sean couldn't help but notice, still an utter knockout. Unfortunately Sean also spotted the wedding ring on her right hand; too bad about that. Sean's past lady friends would call him many things but definitely not one to chase after a married or taken woman. Her friend on the other had…Good Lord. She reminded him of Adelind. But where Adalind Shade had the aura of someone of excellent cunning, this Latina before him simply exuded physical intimidation. She was certainly attractive but there was something about her…and THERE it was. It was just for an instant but Sean's keen eyes instantly registered the flash of amber across her already unique green eyes. She was a Balam. This woman quite literally embodied the saying "If you mess with the cat, you get the claws".

"Forgive me for interrupting but my name is Dr. Anne Possible, Middleton Police Medical Examiner. This is my friend Sgt. Gabriella Gordon, Erie PD. We were at your talk today about the Donna Reynolds Kidnapping and the proper handling of vigilantism in high profile cases."

"Of course; what did you think?"

"Next time, do a better psych evaluation on your intern," Sgt. Gordon replied with not just a hint of sarcasm.

Sean couldn't help but chuckle. "One of my Sergeants said exactly the same thing when we led Ryan Smolson away in cuffs." He gestured at the other side of the booth. "Would you ladies care to join me?"

The pair of ladies readily agreed and took the offered seats. Sgt. Gordon ordered a beer and after perusing the wine list, Dr. Possible ordered a glass of a particularly exquisite French Riesling. The woman quite obviously had good taste. "I'm curious though why the case would be so remarkable in your eyes," Sean replied, taking another sip of his second martini.

"Well, in all honesty, the kidnapping itself wasn't what piqued my interest," Dr. Possible explained, taking her glass of wine. "It was more Ryan Smolson himself that I was wondering if I could pick your brain over."

It would've been that. The precinct had seen numerous interns come and go over the years. Most of them always seemed to find a particular officer to latch onto as a mentor or idol. But looking back on it, Ryan Smolson's attachment to Nick should've been a red flag from the start. Not enough to predict Smolson's obvious break with reality, even for a Lebensauger, but that would be one that Sean would remember for a while.

Sean ordered dinner for all of them, the house special of King Salmon in a Belgian crème sauce, the feline Sergeant would undoubtedly appreciate that, and settled in to go deeper into the Reynolds case. Surprisingly though, Dr. Possible, or Anne as she insisted on being called, already seemed to know a surprising amount about the case, almost…almost as if she'd been on the case herself. Was Sean imagining it or…or was there a hesitation when she spoke of Smolson's victims, almost as if she'd been about to refer to them as something OTHER than ordinary criminals?

"Forgive me Anne but…you seem to be almost as knowledgeable about this case as I am."

She'd been caught and she knew it. She looked askance at her friend next to her and heaved a sigh. She'd overplayed her hand and was prepared to pay the cost. Taking a closer look at her at that moment though, something seemed…familiar about her. Sean didn't miss much but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Forgive me Sean but…Nick Burkhardt happens to be a relation, my second cousin to be exact. Furthermore, those Laufer agents that I'm in contact with happen to speak very highly of you."

In that instant, Sean felt as if he'd been slapped across the face by a scorned woman. THAT was what seemed so familiar! How could Sean have been so dense? He remembered well the week off that Nick had taken off to visit a newly discovered relative on the East coast. And why had he never made the connection that they might share other…family traits? AND she worked for the Laufer?

He glanced over at Sgt. Gordon. Common sense dictated that she was already aware of her friend's identity but best to err on the side of caution. "Is it safe to assume that you know her…true nature?" She only nodded. "Well…uh…my mother would be disappointed in me for not remembering Nick speaking very highly of his East Coast cousin. Still…my question stands. Why so interested in a Lebensauger's mental break with reality?"

Anne's eyebrows shot up. "He was Wesen?"

"Oh yes," Sean nodded. "Took quite a shine to Nick."

"Well, a friend of mine who runs an antique store recently came into possession of an old 19th century copy of Albträume für Wesen Kinder," Anne continued, polishing off her wine and digging into the salmon. "Nick and I occasionally swap war stories so to speak in our emails and that little gem recently came up."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

He'd barely set foot into his hotel room when Sean heard his cell phone ring. He'd actually been having an enjoyable evening. Her connection to Nick aside, Anne Possible had proved to be fascinating conversation. She graduated top of her class, starting half back on the Middleton University Women's Soccer team, easily could've parlayed her degree into a brilliant career in medicine, but despite it all she found far greater satisfaction as a Medical Examiner. Hearing her speak about her own cases, she spoke with such a passion that Sean couldn't help but admire her. In another life…well, suffice to say that would've been quite an interesting courtship. Of that, Sean was certain.

Looking at the number, he instantly recognized the international number as that of Sebastian Lauren, his long-time co-conspirator and confidant in Sean's crusade against the Royals. What was he doing calling Sean now? Last Sean had known, Sebastian was on vacation in Venice, one of the rare occasions in which he was fairly certain that Sebastian actually meant a vacation. Thank God Sean had thought to bring his burner phone in case of emergencies. Digging into his duffle bag, he unearthed the phone and dialed the number.

"This is you on vacation?"

"Forgive me old friend," He replied. "But you know that men in positions such as ours are always working. I've managed to uncover some information. It seems there's been a shift in power since your half-brother's demise."

That wasn't really unexpected. Very rarely when you cut off the snake's head did the body die. Of course someone would've had to fill the void and House Kronenberg sure wouldn't have dared hand the reins to him, leaving cousin Viktor as the logical choice. A child of extreme privilege, Viktor was ruthless but severely lacking in imagination. That had allowed Sean to turn away any evidence in Eric's murder from being directed at him. Viktor may prove to be trouble in the future but Sean was confident that he could steer clear of any traps or threats.

"And what news from my not so dear cousin?"

"Well, it seems you've managed to allay your cousin's suspicions for now…but not that of a few of the other families," Sebastian continued. "Regardless of any evidence that may exist, the Venetians have contracted a hit on you."

They…they'd put a hit out on him? Normally the Venetians weren't quite so brazen. Of all the seven houses, they were the most private. If you kept your nose out of their business, they kept their noses out of yours. To his knowledge, his operations hadn't stepped on any of their toes. So why then were they contracting a hit on the Bastard Boy of Kronenberg? Viktor hadn't received Father's blessing but it was an absolute certainty that he would…so was this the Venetians currying favor? Was this a preemptive strike for something Sean MIGHT do? Eh…all of these were questions for another time.

"Do we have an idea who they sent?"

"There's a bit of luck in that regard. Though details aren't certain, my contacts are positive that they've managed to enlist the help of a man called Lynne, a wealthy Grimm and his two children. The real news is that Lynne is an outspoken Ende Der Zeiten. Our intelligence says that the likely one he'd send would be his daughter Adrienne. We believe she has a particular hatred for half-Wesen."

"There's nothing for it but to be on guard. I've made contact with the Laufer branch and managed to uncover…a new contact at the conference I'm attending." He'd have to make contact with Anne as soon as possible. It shouldn't prove difficult to locate her room and he was fairly certain he'd read her well enough to know she'd be game for a little fun. "Has the assassin gotten state side yet?"

"Yes," Sebastian sighed. "We last tracked the Grimm landing at Middleton Airport."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ronnie…do you ever get the feeling like you're being watched?"

For about the fifth time in two days Kim couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. But every time she looked over her shoulder, it was like the person was able to duck out of sight. Once again, Kim tried to discretely look over her shoulder but could only see her fellow students, all of whom were supremely focused on their own lives; nothing out of the ordinary, at least not in high school. Maybe she was just getting paranoid. Mom had left the previous morning and ever since, Kim just couldn't shake the feeling that…eh, she probably WAS getting a little paranoid. There was nothing following her. There were no Hexenbeasts waiting in the shadows to bewitch her.

"I guess," Ron replied, eyes darting around, looking for any threats to his girlfriend. "You okay KP?"

"I guess I'm a little paranoid," Kim sighed, holding Ron's hand for reassurance. "Aunt Amy found an old Wesen storybook in a trunk we were restoring a few days ago and ever since, it's gotten me a little creeped out."

"Wow, that's unlike you," Ron pulled her close in an attempt to comfort her. "Normally you keep shoveling down popcorn during the most gruesome movies. Do I even want to know what book it was?"

"Albträume für Wesen Kinder," Kim sighed, savoring her boyfriend's comforting embrace. "She told me about the…the Ende Der Zeiten."

It was only for a moment but Kim instantly noticed Ron's ever so slight stumble and the shiver that shot up his spine. Unless Kim was mistaken, Ron actually seemed to hold her tighter. "Never mind what I said. Mom about bit Dad's head off for reading me that story; seriously nasty stuff; it still gives me the creeps. But have no fear," He spun her around and pulled her into a tight hug. "The Ronster is here. You just need to get your mind off of it. And what better way to do that than a little game time at Casa de Stoppable?"

The more she thought about it, the more Kim realized that that was exactly the reason why she loved Ron so much. In the first place, though video games weren't always her thing, Ron always seemed to know just the thing to bring a smile to her face and make her laugh. Of course, video games were pretty much Ron's answer to everything but Mom and Aunt Amy insisted that that was a rare trait indeed. And in the second place, Ron always knew exactly the right thing to say to put her mind at ease. Spending the day at Ron's DID sound appealing…but Kim could think of a lot better things to do than video games when the two of them were alone.

"It's a date Stoppable."

The final bell rang, dismissing the students to their cars and their buses for the day, and sweeping the love birds into a wave of fleeing students. All seemed particularly glad to be gone despite it only being Thursday. Kim had knocked out her homework in study hall and was therefore looking to a long stint of "Wesen-ology" down in her and Mom's personal bat cave. Sometimes Kim had to marvel at the sheer number of volumes and journals Mom and their ancestors had accumulated over the years. And with the translator she'd downloaded to her computer, actually reading the entries was a snap. Still, Kim thought as she climbed into her car now back from the repair shop, she should ask for a few copies of Rosetta Stone for Christmas. The majority of the entries were in German so that was a given; maybe Russian and Greek? If nothing else, having a few other languages under her belt would be spankin for when Kim took over for Aunt Amy after college.

Pulling her car into the garage and entering the house, Kim dropped her bag by the door to the basement and made a bee line for their workroom. Now where was that volume she'd been eyeing? The black leather cover had seen better days, she remembered, and…there it was! She hefted the book down to the center table and opened to the first page. The name read Ange Cheval but one look at the sketch and Kim recognized what could only be a unicorn Wesen. She'd come across several mythic creatures in these books, mermaids, sirens, and the like but she'd been hoping to come across the origins of the unicorn myth. Okay, so it was pretty girly but…she was a sucker for unicorns.

Her high school French was progressing enough to loosely translate the name as "Angel Horse". Snapping a picture of the text with her camera and quickly uploading it to the laptop, the translation program went to work and produced a flawless English translation. The entry was from the mid-1700s, an ancestor who'd gotten lost in the Ardennes and stumbled upon a small herd of them. "September 19th, 1761," Kim read out loud. "My journey to Copenhagen has been hampered by these damned twisting trails resulting in my being trapped in a gully. What should've been an easy jaunt has turned into a maze but in doing so I've made a discovery. What had previously been only rumors to me has been confirmed. The Ange Cheval are real. Like numerous times before, my hand went for my sabre…but in looking at them, my instincts died a quick death. They were beautiful, like nothing I'd ever seen. Their faces having a distinct equine appearance much like a Nucklavee, their coat was of a shimmering white, their heads bearing a single horn of a brilliant turquoise. A herd of six, two parents and four children, they seemed to know that my desire to kill them had been hampered and were not shy about approaching. They offered their help in guiding me through the mountains, stating that it would be their great pleasure as they knew them well. True to their word, they seemed to know the trails of this terrain better than any guide I've encountered. Upon exiting into open country, I quickly found myself once again alone but left with an ample supply of food. In the years since, I've tried to find them again, if only to thank them, but each expedition has proven fruitless."

Wow…it was unusual for Kim to find such an uplifting story in these books. There wasn't much else to the entry, no indications towards behavior or anything like that, but by the sound of it, they preferred the countryside to cities. It sounded like they only were ever found if they wanted to be, giving them sort of a mythic quality similar to Glühenvolk or Seltenvogel.

Kim had just started in on Scharfblickes, thankfully an entry in English, when her cell phone chimed. The Cops theme song? Mom's work number? With Mom out of town, why was Middleton PD calling her?

"Hello?"

"Thank God," Detective Brody's voice came through the speaker. "Kim, it's Detective Mackenzie Brody; your Mom's not picking up her cell; I need you at the Department as soon as possible. Something's happened and I need the help of…of someone like you."

That could only mean…she needed a Grimm? That was the only thing it could mean; but…what could Detective Brody possibly want with a Grimm? Had something gone down in the Wesen community? "Uh…sure; I'm on my way."

Something about this felt…off. Problem with a Wesen or no, what was a Police officer doing contacting a seventeen year old girl? What was Kim getting herself into?

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

In eight years on the police force, another four as a US Air Force MP and trained sniper, Mackenzie Brody liked to think she'd seen it all. She'd handled pimps, drug dealers, and thugs. In the Air Force she'd handled muscle-bound jackasses who couldn't handle their booze…and as a woman, she'd held her own when they tried to get fresh. Hell, Brodys had been in the thick of law enforcement for nearly ten generations. Her Great Grandfather was an Untouchable, Eliot Ness's right hand man. Her twice Great Uncle was a member of the "Gangster Squad" that took down Mickey Cohen. She should've been able to stand anything. But looking at the projection on the screen before her in the ME's office made all the training, all the credentials and family lineage go out the window. She was like a simpering little pup only a day away from Momma's apron strings. She'd never been so supremely glad for the Glock holstered on her belt.

"I didn't think anything of it when I was finishing Anne's autopsy on the first victim," Charlie Herrygers explained, as he indicated the three screens indicating three separate victims. "I thought it was just some kind of funky tattoo. But when these other two victims had the same mark, I looked a little closer and it's not a tattoo at all…it's a brand. Somebody actually burned that symbol between their shoulder blades. Are…are we dealing with some kind of serial killer here?"

If only it WERE a serial killer. She'd gladly take a Zodiac Killer or a Jack the Ripper over this walking nightmare! The Ende Der Zeiten were in Middleton! What…what was she going to do? Nearly every Wesen in existence feared the Ende Der Zeiten Grimms. Going public with this in a city where half the population was Wesen would…this was a fucking A-bomb. It would create a panic like nothing she'd ever seen. Why did Anne's cell have to be out of service?!

As if on cue, a small knock sounded on the door. Mackenzie was already so shook up she nearly leapt out of her shoes but recovered quickly enough to open the door…revealing the next best thing to Anne herself. Kim Possible hadn't wasted any time in getting here and right then, the spunky redheaded teen was the most welcome sight Mackenzie had ever seen.

"Oh thank goodness," Mackenzie practically yanked the poor girl inside. "Charlie, I need the room."

Mackenzie REALLY wasn't in the mood to argue and thankfully Charlie picked up on that, quickly marching out of the room. Kim seemed to be caught up in the whirlwind as it were. Mackenzie marched her past the covered corpses and sat her down in front of the three temporarily blank screens. This…please God let this be the right thing to do. Anne might never forgive her but…Mackenzie was out of her element and needed help. "I'm sorry for calling you like this Kim but believe me when I tell you that with your Mom gone, you're the only one I can trust with this."

"Uh…okay; what can I help with Detective?"

"Well, I don't know how much your mother has told you about…your kind," She…she couldn't even bring herself to say the word given the circumstances. And she counted Anne as a close friend, having made peace with her…heritage a long time ago. What was wrong with her? "But we've got something very dangerous to the Wesen in Middleton." Mackenzie felt a shiver shoot up her spine and she knew that she'd just woged. Damn it; she needed to get a grip! She ducked behind the monitors and powered them on, making that damned symbol reappear on the screen. "Has your mother ever told you about…"

"Ende Der Zeiten," Kim gasped. If it was possible, the poor kid looked about as scared as Mackenzie felt. "That…that's a…a…Staubestunde!" A chill went up Mackenzie's spine at the mention of that word.

"By these victims, one of them is here in Middleton and killing Wesen," Mackenzie sighed. "This…this could start a panic. I need to get your Mom back here as soon as I…Kim?" She walked up and snapped her fingers in front of the girl's eyes. Without warning, Kim shot up out of the chair and towards the door. Had she been a fraction of a second faster, she'd have made it out the door. "KIM," Mackenzie slammed the door and wedged herself between it and Kim. "WHAT is the matter?"

"It…it was watching us…to…together…and…I've…I've got to…to warn him…to save him…I…I love him!"

The girl was hysterical, going around in circles. Mackenzie took a deep breath. She was probably going to regret this. Bringing her arm back, Mackenzie slapped Kim across the face. The girl reacted as if she'd just been snapped out of a trance, still gasping for breath.

"Kim, you need to get a grip," Mackenzie barked, taking Kim by the shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. "I'm Wesen. This…this is something out of my worst nightmares. I…I need you to keep a level head, for my sake if nothing else. Now what is the problem? Who do you have to save?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The images were like a bolt of lightning striking directly at Kim's nervous system. She'd only learned about the Ende Der Zeiten Grimms a matter of days ago but walking into the MEs office…seeing those images on the screen, Kim immediately recognized the implications of it. One of those monsters was in Middleton. It wasn't Kim's imagination running away with her. Ever since Mom had gone out of town, the Ende Der Zeiten Grimm had to have been following her and watching…oh NO! The Grimm had been watching her and…and Ron! How long had…Kim had kissed him while human and when…and an Ende Der Zeiten Grimm surely wouldn't…she had to get out of here! She had to get out of here and warn him, get him somewhere safe. She was vaguely aware of somebody saying…something…but it didn't matter. Nothing that wasn't Ronald Stoppable mattered. She leapt out of her chair towards the door, determined to get to her Prince, do whatever she could to help him.

…_THUMP…_

She collided with the door! She couldn't get out! Ron was going to…she…she had to get out! Kim could feel herself being whirled around. Then, like a great slap to the face, Kim felt herself jerked back to reality. She…she was staring at Detective Brody.

"…now, what is the problem? Who do you need to save?"

"My…my boyfriend," Kim gasped out. "Ron Stoppable's my boyfriend and he's a…a Mannschaft Falke. For…for the past few days I've been feeling like someone's been watching me, following me, especially around Ron. I…we…we've got to get to his house. If anything ever happened to him…"

No…no, she couldn't even think that. Detective Brody appeared to be mulling things over and after a precious few seconds that seemed an eternity, she nodded her agreement. She was going to HELP!

"Okay Kim," She agreed but fixed Kim with a very stern look. "But we're going to do this my way. Because if anything ever happened to YOU, your mother would never forgive me," She stepped away from the door and let Kim out. "I want you to go to my car and wait. It's the dark blue Dodge Challenger in the employee parking lot. I need to grab some things before we go. While I'm gone, try and raise your mother. Phone, text, smoke signal her if you have to. But we need her back if we're going to stand any chance of ending this nightmare. Are we clear?"

Kim gave a tentative no. The prospect of waiting, even for a moment, wasn't very appealing but…she'd have to stomach it. At least she could call the house. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable would still be at work but…but maybe she could catch Ron. There were a bunch of places where he could hide in their house. Bursting out the doors of the police station, Kim whipped out her phone and began dialing Mom. As badly as she wanted to hear her lover's voice, Detective Brody was right. Mom needed to know about this. But like Detective Brody had found before, wherever Mom was, cell service was nill. Leaving a quick message explaining that there was Grimm trouble back home, Kim moved on to Ron. Kim tried his cell first. With any sense of justice, he wouldn't be home yet. The phone rang several times before the line picked up.

"Hey KP; what's up?"

"Ron, where are you?"

"At home," Ron must've been able to sense the worry in her voice. "Kim…what's wrong?"

How much did she dare tell him? As scared as she was,, this was something out of every Wesen's worst nightmare, the story they were told as kids to get them to behave. "Ron, you need to listen to me very carefully. There's…another Grimm in Middleton…and I think they've been following us."

There was a muffled "Oh My God" as Kim jumped at the sudden thump. Detective Brody had quickly appeared, storing a dun case in the trunk. "Put this on," She ordered, tossing Kim a bundled that turned out to be a Kevlar vest.

Kim quickly donned the vest and picked up her cell to the sounds of Ron's half panicked cries. "Ron?"

"Kim…WHAT is going on? I'm seriously freaked out here!"

"It's going to be okay Ron," Kim breathed, climbing into the car. What could she have him do? Get on his scooter and ride? That could be exactly what the other Grimm wanted, to get Ron out in the open. "Listen to me sweetie, here's what I want you to do. I'm on the way with the police. I…I want you to go to your family's junk room; there's no windows and only one way in. Barricade as much stuff as you can in front of the door. DO NOT open the door unless you hear me say 'the Fearless Ferret will rise again'. Please…can you do that for me, quick and quiet?"

Ron quietly voiced his agreement and killed the cell, promising to call again when he was inside the room.

"An goatha insint na Cath," Detective Brody breathed, pulling out of the lot.

"What's that mean?"

"It's old Irish," She sighed, building up speed. "The winds call for battle." She grabbed the radio. "MP Niner Two to MP Bravo One; I'm going to need assistance at 731 N. Hillcrest Drive."

_Author's Notes:_

_Hope you're liking the building of tension. Get ready for a globe-trotting adventure. Sorry this chapter took me so long but I've been under the gun at work._


	4. Chapter 4

Damn it; why wasn't Mom answering her phone? Kim had just been thrust into a life or death struggle the likes of which she…she couldn't comprehend and…and Mom couldn't be bothered to pick up a ringing phone? Just where was this conference she was at anyway? After the umpteenth message, Kim wrote Mom off for the moment and dialed Aunt Amy. Maybe Aunt Amy could have the hotel page Mom or get word to her or…SOMETHING!

"Buried Treasure Antiques."

"Aunt Amy," Kim gasped in relief, a little louder than she intended.

"Kimmie? What is it? What's wrong?"

They were about two minutes from Ron's house so she'd have to be brief. "Please listen; there isn't much time. There's…another Grimm in Middleton and…and I'm positive that they've been following Ron and I…and I think Ron's in trouble. Mom's not answering her phone. Is…there any way that you can get a hold of the hotel? I," Kim's breath caught in her throat. "I need her help."

"I'll call the hotel and have her paged," Aunt Amy breathed. "Kim…where are you?"

"I'm with Detective Brody going to check on Ron."

"Please hand the phone to the Detective."

Kim did as instructed and began reassuringly grasping the batons she'd managed to scrounge from the car. They were a far cry from her kukris or her kanabo but…at this point she was grateful for anything.

"She's holding back on me Mack. What's the situation?"

"As bad as could be when it involves a Grimm," Mack sighed, eyes focused on the road. "We've got three bodies in the morgue with…with the Staubestunde."

"Have you…notified the public yet?"

"Not yet," Mack replied. "Amy, the best thing you can do is to get Anne back here ASAP. I'll keep an eye on Kim until then."

Kim caught the phone as it was pitched in her direction, pocketing it and returning to her internal musings. Ron was going to be fine. Ron was going to be fine and when Kim got her hands on whoever was behind this, she was going to whoop them so hard that their descendants would feel it. This was her first time taking on a mission without Mom but that wouldn't slow her down.

After what seemed like a millennia, the car approached the home of one Ronald Stoppable, a police car parked around the corner and its driver waiting outside. Okay…so what was the sitch? For all intents and purposes, Kim was going up against her mother so she had to be at the top of her game. How would Mom assess the situation? From this side, all the windows were intact, no external damage to the house. Whipping out her phone, she keyed up Ron. The phone rang…and rang…and rang.

"Kim," Detective Brody nodded towards the front.

Kim's eyes darted up. The windows were all intact…but the front door had been quite literally knocked off its hinges. And now Ron wasn't answering his phone. This was getting worse by the second. She had to get to Ron! She'd leap out of the car the moment it stopped and…darn it; she had to get a grip! She loved Ron with all her heart but she wouldn't be any good to him if she couldn't get a grip on herself. This could easily be a trap. The other Grimm could be waiting just inside the door to jump her, just like a Mauvais Dentes with its prey.

"You see anything Charlie?" Detective Brody asked the deputy as the pair got out of the car.

"Not a thing Detective but I've only been here about a minute," He replied, approaching them. "You want to tell me what the ME's kid is doing here?"

"She's a Grimm too," Detective Brody barked. She hefted the gun case out of the trunk, a 12-gauge shotgun and began loading shells. "I'll take point. Charlie, you take the rear, and Kim, you stay between us. Where's this room you sent your boyfriend to?"

"Their…their junk room," Kim breathed, doing her best to rein in her thoughts. "Back of the house in the left corner. I think Ron's parents said it used to be a panic room."

That Kim could see, there were two positions that offered a good field of fire if the other Grimm was waiting to jump them when they left but none of the other houses showed any signs of a break in. Kim fell in behind Detective Brody and the trio made their insertion into the house. Talk about creepy. Other than the destroyed door, there wasn't anything out of place.

Kim could hear Detective Brody sniffing the air. "She was here. No doubt about it."

"She?" Kim asked.

"A woman," Detective Brody replied. "No doubt about it."

So the Ende Der Zeiten Grimm was a woman? At least that was something. Kim was seriously getting worried though. This felt a lot like being on the set of a psycho killer movie. Now that she thought about it…this WAS a psycho killer that they were pursuing.

Without warning, Kim's cell phone rang, making everyone jump. She immediately recognized the tone as "Cotton Eyed Joe", Ron's favorite song. Practically ripping her cell off her belt, Kim immediately accepted the call.

"RON? Are you okay?"

"If I'd gotten there a moment sooner, the Mannschafte Falke would be under my knife as we speak!"

Kim's blood turned to ice. The voice, totally unfamiliar to her was like a knife to her heart. The Grimm had Ron's cell phone and…wait… "been there a moment sooner"? She…she'd been here…but Ron had been too quick…she bolted past Detective Brody and made a bee line for the room. Rounding a corner, Kim could see that the door had been carved into by something but there wasn't anywhere where someone could've squeeze through.

"The…the Fearless Ferret will rise again!" Kim belted out, hammering on the door.

"Kim?" A brown eye appeared in one of the holes.

Kim's heart threated to burst out of her chest. She'd said it before but those brown eyes were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. With a loud grunt, whatever was blocking the door was pushed aside and the image of her much weary boyfriend replaced it.

"I love you," Kim breathed, wrapping her arms around the approaching boy. "I love you more than anything!"

There was a muffled cry from between them, prompting Kim to remember who she had on the line. Detective Brody and her deputy quickly rounded the corner and stared at the phone. Putting the cell on speaker, Kim took the call once again.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm who you should be," The female voice barked. "Alle Wesen müssen Sterben! All Wesen must Die! That's been the code of our ancestors for centuries. And you…you willingly have…relations with a…" She sounded like the mere act of saying that word caused her pain. "You have…you are WITH one! You are a traitor to your kind…just like your bitch of a Mother!"

Kim's hand tightened on the phone. Now that Kim knew that Ron was safe, her nerves had begun settling down. This homicidal lunatic was going to speak like that about Mom? If this wack job had been in front of her right then she'd have gotten both batons to the face.

"Mighty big talk," Kim spat back. "I'm through being polite so I'll ask again. Who are you and what the Hell do you want from me?"

There was a long pause. Kim hadn't said much; had she really expected Kim to be such a doe-eyed milksop that she wouldn't stand up for herself. "I want you!"

"Well first, I don't swing that way thank you very much…and SECOND, as you've seen from your creepy stalking of a 17 year old girl, I have a boyfriend!"

Score one for her! She wasn't sure but she thought she heard spluttering. For a supposedly supremely evil and ruthless figure, this one was surprisingly easy to manipulate.

"I want to take you away from here," The mystery woman growled. "You're young enough that this…sickness…can be cured…as can that mouth of yours. And the Order are just the ones to do it!"

"Hmmm, go with a murderous psycho who just tried to kill my BOYFRIEND," She put as much emphasis on that word as possible, "To some unknown location where there's a bunch of other murderous psychos waiting to do what I can only assume are some rather unpleasant things to me…or spend the evening necking with my BOYFRIEND? Awfully tempting but no freaking way!"

"Quod pretium est vita?"

"Come again?"

"That's awfully heartless of you to refuse…because I am not leaving without you," She hissed. "From birth, I've been trained in the proper methods of dispatching and ridding this sacred Earth of Wesen. When I see a Wesen, I wait for the opportune moment and I strike, without mercy, without remorse, regardless of the cost, exactly as a Grimm should. Quod pretium est vita is Latin. What price is Life? I have evaded police in twenty cities in five countries. Those three Wesen in your morgue? Those are just the ones that your police force has managed to find. As a show of good faith, I will cease my work for two hours, two hours without a drop of Wesen blood shed by my hand. I want you to come to Middleton Commons. From there, you will travel with me to our compound outside of Marseilles. And there was shall see if your madness can be cured. But…if you refuse, if by eight o'clock this evening you are not standing before me, then my crusade shall continue. I will kill the first Wesen I see and will keep killing until the streets of your city run crimson with the blood of every piece of Wesen filth in this city, men, women, and children alike. And I swear to you that they will NOT die well. They will suffer pain beyond their wildest imaginations…and each and every one of them will curse your name with their last gasping breath. How much death can you bear on your conscience…when all you have to do to prevent it is to come with me? You have two hours…beginning now!"

…_CLICK…_

Kim had been building up another snappy retort but the words died in her throat. She felt like she'd just been dunked in a tub of ice water and slapped repeatedly. More than that, she felt absolutely sick to her stomach. That high she'd been riding at seeing Ron safe was gone. Three people…three people had died…because of her. How many more had died? How many more WOULD die? She…she COULDN'T! There was no doubt in her mind what she had to do; she'd go! If she went…then Ron, Aunt Amy, Detective Brody, Tara, Monique, Mindy Hoffman…everyone was safe. If she went, she could keep the focus on her. She could resist whatever they threw at her, even escape. As long as she could get this psychopath out of Middleton, out of the country, she could count this as a victory.

"Kim…Kim, you CAN'T listen to her I've been in situations like this before and…"

Maybe Detective Brody was still unnerved by the fact that there actually was an Ende Der Zeiten Grimm in Middleton. Maybe she didn't think Kim had it in her. Either way, she didn't see the blow coming, sending her to the carpet in a collapsed heap. The deputy had about two seconds to react that had he been prepared, he would've capitalized on…but a split second later, he joined Detective Brody on the floor. Seeing as how she'd just assaulted two police officers, if she ever got out of this alive, she was probably going to regret that. Hopefully neither of them were ones to hold a grudge.

"KP…" Ron sputtered, kneeing down beside the now unconscious police officers. "Please tell me…tell me you're not going to do what I think you're doing, are you?"

"I need the keys to your scooter," Kim replied evenly.

"Kim…are you fucking CRAZY!? That's an Ende Der Zeiten Grimm out there! You have no idea…"

"Damn it Ron," Kim cried, turning her now tear strewn face on her boyfriend. "Don't you dare! You think I don't know what she is? She's the one who wants to kill you, who wants to…_sniff_…kill everyone I care about! She's a demon from your nightmares but if I let her follow through…" Kim shuddered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "If even one Wesen dies because of me…she's declaring War! I am not going to let one Wesen die because of me!"

As if in a trance, Ron dug out his keys and held them out on a trembling hand. Kim reached out her hand to grab them…and paused as they touched. For the briefest of instants, their troubles ceased to be. Green eyes locked with brown and in one swift motion, Ron pulled his girlfriend into a tight embrace. In that embrace, Kim felt everything that they were, all of the emotional support that Ron could muster.

"I will find you," Ron gasped. "I swear with everything that I have. There is nowhere they can hide you where I won't find you!"

"When…when I leave, take Detective Brody and the deputy to Aunt Amy's. If…if we're lucky, the Laufer can help."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Would Anne Possible please come to the front desk?"

Anne had been listening so intently to the Miami PD Medical Examiner presenting her findings on how a killer's choice of weapon was an indication of his psyche that she hadn't even heard the announcement over the PA system. A nudge to her ribs by Gabby was enough to pull her out of her own little world. What was the hotel front desk doing paging her? Excusing herself down the aisle, Anne pulled out her cell phone. Well, that explained a small part of it. The conference center must be a dead zone for cell service. Odd though; her phone wasn't even reading the hotel wireless signal. Something…something felt a little hinky as Kim put it, not quite bad, just…hinky.

The desk clerk greeted her with a cheery smile. "May I help you?"

"Yes; I'm Anne Possible. You paged me?"

"Oh yes; you've got a phone fall," She handed Anne the front desk receiver. "I believe she said that her name was Amy Pritchard and that it was urgent that you call her."

Crap; all of a sudden Anne got a lump in her throat. What had happened? One of the kids get hurt? Or James? Anne brought the receiver to her ear. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Oh thank God!" Amy sounded out of breath. "Kim's been trying to reach you. We need you back in Middleton NOW!"

"Amy…what's going on?"

There was a long pause. The lump in Anne's throat was growing. Thirty years of having to be on constant guard had taught Anne how to recognize certain signs. "Anne…there are three bodies in the morgue who…who have been branded with the Staubestunde."

Anne's grip tightened on the receiver. This…this was bad! Having an unidentified Grimm in a city like Middleton was complicated enough but…Anne had never felt such a longing for a weapon in her hands, anything to give her a sense of security. Those were her friends and neighbors…and they were facing the biggest risk of their lives.

"Anne? Anne?"

She blinked as she was temporarily able to banish the thoughts going through her head. The conference thankfully ended tomorrow morning so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her to leave early. "I'll leave immediately."

"Anne…there's more. We think…that is Kim thinks that…that the Ende Der Zeiten's been following Kim and Ron."

In the blink of an eye, the lump in Anne's throat became a knife to her heart. Kim was…and Ron…an Ende Der Zeiten was watching…she had to get back to Middleton! Anne had been so supportive of the two and their relationship but if an Ende Der Zeiten had discovered them…? She handed the phone back to the clerk and barked an order to begin checking her out of her room. Without another word, she turned back towards the elevators to her room. She needed a way back to Middleton and fast. Booking a flight would take too much time…damn it; her only choice was to drive and that was almost a six hour trip if she obeyed the speed limits. A few moments later, Anne had slung her duffle on her back and felt slightly more secure with throwing knives strapped to her arms and chest. Bypassing the elevators and taking the stairs down to the parking structure, Anne emerged to the row of cars. Anne's eyes began searching for her car. Her footsteps echoed through the deserted building like some kind of old detective movie Anne didn't know if it was her paranoia but she felt like she was being watched. She spotted James' Ford 500 and…

…_clack…clack…_

She WAS being followed! Well whoever it was picked the wrong day to mess with her! She'd been in this situation dozens of times before. The key was to act natural. Popping the trunk, she tossed the duffle into the trunk, using the motion to discretely unsheathe one of her throwing knives. She'd lure this one in close.

…_clack…clack_…

The footfalls were getting closer now…closer…closer. Keeping her eyes away from the approaching target, she unlocked and opened the car door…and quickly used that motion to spin around, bringing the throwing knife into position, ready to press down.

"Anne…put down the knife. I mean you no harm."

After the initial shock and her adrenaline had subsided, Anne was able to recognize the calm and controlled face of Sean Renard. That was remarkable! With just the slightest flick of her wrist, Anne could've sliced his neck and this man didn't even bat an eyelash.

"What are you doing here Captain Renard?"

"I take it by the knife that you're aware of Middleton's newest tourist?"

What…how did this man…Anne kept her blade steady, never wavering, not in the mood she was in. Nick HAD spoken very highly of Renard but had also cautioned that he was a man with his own agenda and wasn't above using others for his own gains. "No bull shit Sean; you've got approximately two seconds to tell me what you've got going on here!"

Anne's eyes were glued to his face, her ears searching for anyone else. I got word from a contact late last night. The Venetian Royal House has contracted a hit on me, why I don't know for sure…yet. The assassin's name is Adrianna Lynne and she landed in Middleton three days ago."

Keeping her knife steady, she studied his face. She never learned if it was a skill inherited from her Grimm lineage, like every Grimm's talent for sketching, or not, but for as long as Anne could remember, if she really focused, she could read most people, Wesen and human alike, like a book. It always took a great deal of concentration but it had proved useful on more than one occasion in her life…and Sean didn't seem to be lying about anything. She was too on edge to relax completely but…she was safe to at least lower the knife. "Why are you here Sean?"

"Well for the moment, you and I have a common enemy I can tell you care about the people, both Wesen and human, of your community and I have a deeply vested interest in continuing to be a thorn in the Royals' side. I presume you're enroot back to Middleton?" Anne gave the slightest of nods. "I'm not going to wait around for them to come to me," Sean calmly replied. "I have a private plane that is fueled and ready to go. It can have us on the other side of the state in less than two hours."

He would've HAD to have said that, the one thing Anne couldn't turn down at this point. She had no choice. It might cost her down the road but…she'd have to trust Sean. Heaving a sigh, she popped the trunk and motioned for Sean to stow the bag that she'd just noticed. She effortlessly sheathed the knife, never taking her eyes off her newfound compatriot. "I don't know what your game is Sean…but if you screw with me, your 'crusade', no matter how noble it might be, is over. I'll make sure of that."

"Understood."

The pair piled into the car and Anne turned in the instructed direction. The silence was utterly deafening. Anne…Anne couldn't get Kim and Ron out of her mind and…and she had no idea what would be going through the head of someone like Sean Renard right now. If somebody really was trying to kill him, he seemed remarkably calm. He looked as if he'd simply found out he had an overdue library book.

"Anne…I don't know what you might have heard through Nick or other agents of the Laufer but I'm not your enemy."

Well…awkward conversation had to be better than silence, even if it was a conversation like this. "You're a master puppeteer, pulling the strings of anyone who can help you further your cause. The cause may be noble and good. You never sacrifice anyone needlessly…but people still don't like to be jerked around and used as chess pawns, my cousin included."

Sean let out a small sigh. "Yes, I've made my fair share of mistakes, especially concerning Nick. Being a Grimm aside, he's hands down my most trustworthy Detective, someone with a bright future ahead of him. My mother always told me that the one who learns from his mistakes is the one who stays alive. I can't speak for whether or not Nick trusts me yet but I can say that I trust him with my life. But if I may, this whole situation seems more…personal than just an Ende Der Zeiten Grimm in your home town."

He was perceptive. Anne would give him that. He might be attempting to tie a string to her…but until she was sure, trust was a two-way street. She could use him as well…but how much to tell him? "My teenage daughter Kim is close friends with many Wesen teenagers at the school, several of which are like surrogate children to me." Anne dearly hoped that Kim and Ron's relationship developed into something more…but young though they were, if it DID develop likely after college if she and James raised Kim right, intellectually Anne wasn't unaware of the ramifications of a half Grimm-half Wesen child. That she knew of, that was unheard of. But until she could be absolutely sure of Sean's intentions, it was likely best to keep Kim and Ron's relationship to herself. "I'd die if any harm came to them…but I don't want my daughter rushing into a hornet's nest in an attempt to save them if they're in trouble."

"Is your daughter a Grimm too?"

"Yes," She could give him this. Sean would have to go through Anne herself to get to Kim so…there likely wasn't a risk. "She developed her powers about a year and a half ago, relatively late for a female Grimm."

"And the Wesen community has never had a problem with you? I mean, Middleton is about as liberal is it can get but…"

"I never gave them a reason to," Anne replied crisply. "My husband grew up in Middleton, me in Illinois. Going to Middleton University was kind of a 'screw you' to my mother. But Kim and her brothers grew up there. The Wesen there are good people…who certainly don't deserve this trial the town is being put through."

There wasn't much more conversation as Anne weaved and darted through the streets of Philadelphia taking the occasional direction from Sean. Eventually they arrived at what appeared to be a private section of Philadelphia International Airport. Nearly every aircraft seemed to be a Lear or some other kind of craft marketed to those with a little extra cash to throw around. There were guards posted, likely packing enough fire power to fight a small war. Spotting Sean in the passenger seat, they just waved them directly to the waiting plane. Was this an airport or a bunker?

"The Wesen Council lent me access to this plane as thanks for aide I gave a few weeks back," Sean must've seen her eyes darting back and forth. The plane's fueled and ready; just waiting for us."

The pair grabbed their bags from the trunk. One of the guards stepped up, offering to drive Anne's car the six hours back to Middleton to their residence. Still feeling a little compelled towards caution, she gave the driver the address of the Middleton Police Department. True to Sean's word, within minutes of boarding, they were airborne and heading west. Anne was seated in a comfey chair next to the window, watching the failing light bathing the countryside of her adopted state in an orange glow. She needed to keep her head clear…but damn if she couldn't use a drink right now.

Without warning, Anne's phone gave a violent series of vibrations, the cascade of all the missed calls and messages that had been cut off. She never did figure out what it was that cut off their phones. It was entirely calls from Mack and Kim filling her in on what was going on back in Middleton and pleading for her to come home as soon as she could. Anne felt a punch to the gut as Kim's message informed her that the Ende Der Zieten might be making a move for Ron. But…Kim was with Mack. Mack would take care of her. She'd keep her out of trouble! That last message was…Anne looked at her watch. It was six o'clock. That put the message at a little more than an hour ago. She needed to contact Kim! Ending the message, Anne had been about to dial Kim when…Kim was dialing her?

"Kim?"

"Mom," Oh God…Anne could tell by Kim's voice that it was bad. "Ron…Ron's safe but…"

"Kim, listen to me. I'm in the air and…"

"She said that if I don't go with her in twenty minutes, she…she'll kill every Wesen that she sees." This was worse than Anne could've imagined. Kim was actually going…and Anne was still…this…this couldn't…couldn't be happening! "She wants a war…so I'm going to give her one. I can't let her go through with her plans. I…I love you so much. Tell Dad…and even the tweebs that I love them."

"Kim, we'll be on there soon. Please don't do any…"

…_CLICK_…

Anne's blood turned to ice. Twenty minutes and…and they were still at least…twice that away. They had to go faster, push the jet to its limits.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

…_Tara…_

…_Monique…_

…_Ron…_

…_Aunty Amy…_

As Kim drove through the city she called home, she kept repeating the names in her mind. She was going this for them! She was doing this for every innocent Wesen child that had or ever would set foot in Middleton, PA. She would get the Ende Der Zeiten Grimm out of Middleton and then…okay, she didn't know EXACTLY what she would do just yet. Sabotage the plane, make a break for it the moment they landed? That raised yet another question of exactly where they were headed. The Grimm had said that their "compound" was outside of Marseilles. Her high school French was coming along but…in a city of 1.5 million people, she'd stand out like a sore thumb.

_It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters but getting this psycho OUT of Middleton_, Kim reminded herself. _Then…then you go down fighting Possible. You fight to the last breath, like Gustav II did…like Mom would. If this crazy bitch wants a war, you GIVE her one!_

Her grip tightened on the scooter's handlebars. She WOULD give them a war. She was supremely glad she'd purchased the kantas from Andre. Before Mom had left, she and Kim had really worked at it and those little beauties were near impossible to find even if you frisked the target. Like Mom always told her, "Leave two knives for them to find and one for them not to find." If she was lucky, the kantas and the other surprises she'd hidden in her knapsack would go unnoticed. But she'd need ALL of the advice Mom had given her, all of the training that she'd undergone, to pull this off.

Even going 40 mph through town, the journey seemed like an eternity. Who'd have thought that time could crawl by so slowly? But inevitably, like a nail to a magnet, Kim arrived at Middleton Commons Park. Now…where was this mystery woman? She still hadn't told Kim who she was. On an impulse, Kim checked her watch. Ten minutes in change; at least she wasn't late. But where was the? This was where she, Mom, Monroe, and Detective Brody had taken on a pack of Klaustreichs a few months prior. Kim had to think; Detective Brody had said that the pavilion was the focal point, providing three main lines of fire.

"I'm HERE," Kim barked out. "I've come alone. Where are you?"

Movement! Her ears detected movement…BEHIND HER! She quickly unsheathed her kukri. With a loud clang, steel rang on steel…and there she was!

"Reflexes are quite good," She looked to be a little older than Kim herself, maybe just out of college. Blonde hair cut short, but what really caught Kim's attention was the eyes. Unless she was very much mistaken, they were nearly completely onyx black. She was clad entirely in black…it was a miracle that Kim was even able to block the blow. "I see that you made the wise decision."

Was it madness or simple arrogance? Either way, the words brought Kim's hackles up. Kim kept her blade steady, refusing to give an inch. "I go with you and we leave Middleton immediately. That's the agreement, correct?"

"By the blood of my ancestors, we leave immediately," She nodded, sheathing her blade and holding out her empty hand for Kim's kukri. "However, under the circumstances, I must insist on that splendid kukri," Kim sheathed her own blade, removed the sheath and handed it over. Now…now was the test. "And I'll have that exquisite Nordic dagger sheathed on your leg." She seemed to buy the mock look of resignation as Kim unstrapped the knife and handed it over as well. Kim held out her arms and slowly spun around like a top, giving her opponent a panoramic view. "Now, until we are in the air, bound for your new home, I'm afraid I must restrain you," That…that was a good sign…wasn't it? Kim was so jubilant at her kantas remaining hidden that she almost feared that she was too eager in offering her wrists. The Grimm slapped a pair of police issue handcuffs on Kim and spun her around, marching her to the other side of the park. The far parking lot proved to only have a single vehicle, a black newer model Chevy Tahoe. The pair halted at the vehicle, the still unknown Grimm unsnapping Kim's knapsack and pitching it inside.

"You still haven't told me who you are," Kim reminded.

"Adrianna Lynne," She crisply replied. "Just know that if you EVER call me Adrena Lynne…you WILL regret it, Kessler Grimm or no."

This was starting to look better. Kim's newly identified captor was looking more arrogant and less maniacal the more time Kim spent with her, arrogant and not just a little insecure. Lynne may as well have just screamed that she was trying to prove something to someone. Kim had to tread carefully though, at least until she could get the cuffs off. Lynne was unfortunately smart enough to cuff Kim's hands in front of her so picking the lock now would be a stupid move.

"Apologies Kim Possible but this has to be done."

…_THUMP…_

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Anne slammed the magazine into the MP5's chamber and chambered a round. With certain exceptions, Anne usually wasn't partial to using firearms but neither she nor Sean had any indication as to the kind of arrival they could face. The pair of them was supremely grateful to be in a Wesen Council jet. According to rumor, these things typically carried enough firepower to fight a small war. To increase their chances, Anne and Sean were accompanied by a pair of private security agents, both Taurus Amentia. They could be stubborn but there were few other Wesen Anne would rather have supporting her in a firefight. All in all, as far as Anne could see, they were adequately prepared for the worst. So why did she feel so off?

"Sean?" Sean had been preparing his own weapons should they encounter serious trouble and looked up. "Why are you going so far to help me?"

"Well…as I said, I have a pretty vested interest in staying alive and…"

"That's not what I mean. Ever since the car ride, you've been…I don't know…not what I expected. And I've always been pretty good at reading people."

There was a long pause as the man loaded a magazine into one of the side-arms set before him. From what Anne had inferred from Nick and what she'd learned from talking to some Laufer contacts of Amy's, Sean Renard wasn't one to give up information easily or unless it was paramount to the case at hand that you knew it. But nearly every question Anne had asked of Sean, he'd answered truthfully. Anne didn't like being kept in the dark and…there were just so many unknown factors.

"Let's…let's say that I have a special place in my heart for a mother going to great lengths to protect her child," He sighed, holstering one of the side-arms. "Did…did Nick ever explain to you exactly how I was royal?" Anne shook her head in the negative. "Well…my mother was a…Hexenbiest." He…he was half Wesen? That…okay…Anne didn't see THAT little tidbit coming. "She was my father's mistress, one of them at least. And…my father's wife didn't look too kindly at having a Zauerbiest, even a half Zauerbiest, in the family and she…she put her mind to eliminating the problem shortly after my fourteenth birthday. Had…had it not been for Mother, I'd have been murdered in my bed at boarding school and she…even after she got me out of Switzerland, the pair of us spent the next year on the run, backtracking and crisscrossing until we were finally safe in Portland. She…she's largely the reason I became a police officer."

Wow…uh…Anne wasn't really…she wasn't really expecting so…frank an answer. And furthermore, once again, Anne could tell that Sean was being truthful. Someone of Sean Renard's reputation to at least fudge some details or attempt to tie the truth into a few knots but…Sean Renard was indeed an interesting case.

"Well…thank you for sharing that with me Sean," Strange; Anne was even beginning to feel…well…sympathy for the man. "But if I may…why are you being so truthful with me? Even when we had dinner…well…it seemed like you didn't even TRY to hide anything."

"Ha…well this is where you're going to think I'm entirely ridiculous but…I like you," Sean looked up and smiled. "From the moment I saw you, I liked you. Hell, in another life you and I might have even have…but…well…you know."

Good Grief; unless Anne very much missed her guess, Sean Renard was actually blushing. And he wasn't going to go any further because she was married? Anne was very much in love with James and would never even consider being unfaithful but…even in a situation like this, a part of her still appreciated the small ego boost. Sean wasn't unattractive…if he was interested, Anne might even have a woman in mind that would make a good match.

"Sir, we just got word from Middleton tower. There's a gun battle on the runway and they're ordering us to divert."

"Ignore it," Sean barked, gathering up his side arms and strapping himself into the seat. "Go straight in. We do NOT let them get off the ground!"

All thoughts that weren't Kim instantly vanished from Anne's head. She was NOT going to let that Bitch get away with this, both wreaking havoc on her town and daring to lay a hand on Kimmie. "För bra för alla!" That had been the motto of her Swedish ancestors in the 17th Century. In the 1630s, that was their battle cry as they road against the Ende Der Zeitens pulling the strings of the Spanish Monarchy, attempting to once and for all put an end to their bloody reign and their damned Inquisitors' slaughtering Europe. Well Anne would be shouting that tonight!

"Deras blod på mitt svärd medan kanoner regna eld!"

"Swedish," Sean commented. "What does it mean?"

"It's a promise; their blood on my sword while cannons rain fire!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

How could Kim have been so reckless? Her niece had had some hair brained schemes, both as a Grimm and a normal teenager, but this…even as the thought entered Amy's head, she knew that Kim, for better or worse, was every inch Anne's daughter. Though she hadn't known her as a teen, Amy had absolutely no problem imagining her best friend getting into scrapes…well maybe not like this but scrapes nonetheless.

Ron Stoppable arriving at the store in a police car had been surprising enough but when Amy spotted him helping in an obviously pain ridden Mackenzie Brody…Amy had an awful sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The explanation had been quick but enough to light a fire under everyone. Amy's Laufer cell didn't have any combat troops, leaving Mack to recruit a precious few police officers that could be trusted to move on sketchy evidence.

And so Amy found herself in a black SUV fast approaching one of the fenced off areas of Middleton Airport, the store owner keeping a firm grip on the Ruger .45 she kept in case of robberies. She'd been involved in many a Laufer operation before…but Kim, her precious and beloved niece, was in the clutches of…of the scariest…THING…Amy could imagine. But…it was KIM! For Kim, for the twins, for Annie and James, Amy would face down a dozen Ende Der Zeiten Grimms, damn the consequences.

"Those…don't look like normal Airport Security," Mack breathed as they approached the gate.

The SUV slowed to a crawl and Amy watched from the back seat as they approached the gate. Anne was no expert but…something WAS hinky about them. No insignia that Amy could recognize and…those assault rifles looked like something out of a video game. They almost looked like…

It was like a scene from an action or spy movie. As if in slow motion, Amy could see the assault rifles rise at the same time that Mack gunned the engine. With a great "clang", the SUV burst forward, a flurry of bullets peppering the rear door. Amy looked around. Where was the plane? They'd be prepping for takeoff around now so…THERE! God bless Anne's genetics! That mop of red hair was recognizable anywhere. She looked…oh God, she was unconscious! The SUV spun to a halt and the four of them dove for whatever cover they could.

"Watch your fire," Mack barked to the other officers. "They have a hostage!" Dodging a three round burst, Amy saw her pull out her radio. "MP Niner Two to central; officers are taking fire and are in need of assistance. Suspect in connection to three murders is on scene and they have a hostage!"

Amy's eyes were only on the plane entrance. She HAD to get to Kim! Crouched behind a luggage cart, she surveyed the scene, lobbing a few rounds at a nearby shooter. She spotted a figure in the door and…oh NO! Whoever it was was hefting what could only be a heavy machine gun and it was leveled directly at…

"TAKE COVER!"

Like a force of nature, a shower of high caliber bullets impacted the area around them. Amy pressed herself flat to the pavement and under the cart, trying to present as small a target as possible. Whoever was shooting was aiming high so she'd likely be safe…for the moment. So..okay, they were still in the doorway of the jet. The distance was…maybe a little over twenty yards so she'd have one good chance.

"Bring your gun up, put your finger on the trigger," Daddy's voice sounded in her head, guiding her like he used to when she was little and would watch him at the skeet shooting range outside town. As the daughter of a County Sheriff Lieutenant, she'd had her own practice as well. "Take a deep breath to steady your nerves."

Amy stared down the sights, trying to get a bead on the target. She took a deep breath and…

…_BANG…_

…_BANG…_

…_BANG…_

The gunfire instantly ceased as one of the bullets struck the massive piece of hardware and sent it clattering to the pavement. The second shot was just a fraction off but Amy nearly had to cheer as the third hit the target on the arm, knocking them onto the stairs. The victory was short lived though as the target climbed inside and sealed the door. The plane was moving! The plane was actually taxing out onto the runway!

Amy climbed out from under the cart and searched for a way, any way, to stop them. This…this couldn't be happening! There was nothing! The machine gun had taken out any usable vehicles and those still on their feet were putting up a strong fight. Only Amy herself and one of the other officers had escaped injury. Wait…wasn't…wasn't the plane heading down the runway…backwards? Amy's eyes darted to the end of the runway and…

"Mack…they're heading straight for another plane!"

As if their situation couldn't be worse, a plane was landing…from the east…at approximately the time Anne's plane would've been landing. The jet had just touched the ground as the Ende Der Zieten's jet began building up speed. With a great jerk, the landing jet tipped to the right narrowly missing the oncoming jet as it rose off the ground…taking…taking her niece, Kimberly Anne Possible to…to…

"DAMN!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Wow, this one took a while to finally bring to an end. Look for Anne to reveal more about her ancestry in connection to the 30 Years War and a special surprise guest in later chapters. The 30 Years War and "The Lion of the North" (Gustav II of Sweden) has long since been a hobby of mine and I hope you're enjoying the connection._

_Amy's father's shooting advice is credited to the play/movie Escanaba in da Moonlight._


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's head was throbbing worse than she'd ever experienced before. She…she needed a couple of Tylenol and FAST! She cracked her eyes and…crap! Her current predicament came rushing back to her. She was on a jet headed for France, temporarily a prisoner of the psychopathic Grimm Adrianna Lynne. The last thing Kim remembered was approaching that black SUV and then…the bitch must have clubbed her over the head before she got into the car; awfully primitive in Kim's opinion. A tranc dart filled with a few CCs of Hellebore extract would've done just as well and eliminated the need for the cuffs that…she was now feeling how they'd dug into her wrists at some point during the journey.

Her wrists hurt…but thinking of the handcuffs instantly made Kim realize that by some lucky turn of events her hands were free. What the heck were they thinking? Sure Kim was trapped in an enclosed space where they could watch her but…should she feel insulted? Unless…no; she could still feel the kantas snuggly secured to her body. Okay…these people were either taking false sense of security to ridiculous proportions or…or Lynne was severely underestimating Kim's fighting ability. If she was lucky, it would be the latter and she could make a break for it when they landed.

Kim hauled herself up to a seated position and fully took in her surroundings. The cabin was spacious and looked pretty ritzy. There were a handful of soldier types moving around…and the eyes of Lynne leveled squarely at her. The slightly older woman immediately rose to her feet and marched over. That look in her eye…this…this was likely going to hurt. Kim braced herself in time to receive the slap across the face.

"I…said…come…alone," She annunciated each syllable as if trying to hit Kim once again with every word. "You dare…DARE…to try to lie to me?"

"If you recall," Kim shot back, trying to ignore the stinging in her cheek. "You said come to Middleton Commons alone. What my friends or the Middleton Police Department might have overheard and what they might have chosen to do with the information is NOT of my word. So this is me with a clear conscience and in the right. Is there any Tylenol on this flight or do I have to wait till I land?"

The woman was still shockingly easy to manipulate. At least Kim had that little victory for now. She half expected to be slapped again. "You can suffer for now."

Lynne had her arm in a sling; that…that was VERY good news. Lynne was really the only one who concerned her about escaping but if she was handicapped? Maybe her situation wasn't so bad after all. Assuming the extra guards were ordinary humans…right now she needed to focus on her blitz out. When they first exited the plane, that would be her best opportunity; she'd take out any guards near her, duck under the plane, and be off to the races afterwards. That still left her in a foreign city with seriously few resources…but at least she'd be free and could contact Mom.

"Attention," A voice came over the speaker. "We'll be landing in Marseilles in ten minutes."

Ten minutes? She had no idea that they were over land already. Thankfully her captor had left Kim he knapsack she'd had when taken. Now…to discretely see if any of her little surprises had remained hidden. They'd swiped her cell phone and taken the other dagger she'd left for them to find rolled up in one of her shirts, no surprise there. Apparently there WAS a limit to their arrogance and stupidity. She still had the two changes of clothes packed. Feeling around the lining, she hoped to still find…YES! They hadn't found her passport! If the passport still remained then that would mean…jackpot; maybe her resources weren't so limited after all. The 500 euros she'd grabbed from Mom's emergency supply was still sewn in opposite the passport. Utterly ruthless and sadistic and her captor haid failed to see something Kim had actually ripped off from an old John Archer 000-7 spy movie? Feeling far more content with her situation, Kim synched up her pack and buckled into her seat for the landing.

With a _THUMP_ and a _BUMP, _the plane touched down. Kim's eyes were immediately riveted to the window, getting a panoramic view of the airfield. She could do this. She'd make her break and head straight for that fuel truck opposite from the hanger the plane was heading for, leap over the fence, and she could just make out the cityscape half a mile from the fence. She could get into the city and disappear. All she needed was the right opening. She had the kanta between her shoulder blades, the one on the inside of her left arm near the pit, and the one just under her right breast. She'd go for the left arm and the breast.

"On your feet," Lynne barked, tossing a jacket to Kim. "The car will be here any minute."

Kim willingly pulled on the jacket and her knapsack after that. Lynne took her place at the head of the line with Kim sandwiched between the three guards, one in front and two behind. Alright…the moment they hit the staircase, Kim would strike. Kanta under the left arm strikes the one in front. Use the motion to draw the one under the breast to take out the one behind. The bodies would slow down Lynne and the remaining guard behind her long enough for Kim to jump. The door was approaching. She had to be fast; this all depended on timing. She'd make her move in five…she gazed down the small staircase…four…stepping out, she felt a warm breeze as she took one last look at the airport bathed in twilight…three…she'd make a break for the fuel truck and just keep running…two…there was a black sedan approaching the, probably their ride…ONE!

…_TWANG…_

…_TWANG…_

…_THUNK…_

…_THUNK…_

"RUN KIM!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She…she had to keep a clear head, for Kim's sake if not for her own. This…this was…was her worst nightmare come to life. Anne could remember the first time she'd held little Kimmie, her and James' little miracle. In that one moment, she'd known what it meant to love someone so utterly unconditionally that…Anne just didn't know how to describe it. And at the same moment, she'd promised Kim that her mother would never let her down, that she would ALWAYS be there to protect her daughter from all the monsters out there. All of the things that go "bump" in the night, Anne would be there to bump them back, not just for Kim but for all her children…and she…and she…failed. She failed to keep her daughter safe, to protect her from the worst monster imaginable.

"Anne?"

Anne blinked out of her inner turmoil and turned to face Mack. Anne had completely forgotten that they were watching the interrogation of one of the hired guns left behind. It had initially taken every ounce of her will power not to barge into the room and beat the answers she wanted out of their prisoner. But as time dragged on, Anne felt more and more like she was being dragged again and again through a meat grinder.

"I…I haven't even…told James yet," Kim sighed, taking a deep breath. "How…how do I tell my husband that…how do I tell Kim's friends that I failed to…?"

"Look at me Anne," Anne felt Mack's hands grab her head and make her face the seasoned police officer. "This is NOT your fault. You didn't LET any of this happen. Believe me…and the goose egg on my head when I say that we are going to get Kim back. If it is the last thing I do, if it kicks me off the force, I will get Kim back. Now…when the Ende Der Zeiten called Kim, she said something about taking her to "the Order". You're…well…let's call it the expert on our perpetrator. What exactly is that?"

"The…the Ordo Purificationis…Order of Purification," She breathed. She…she could focus on the case at hand! "It's the ruling body of the Ende Der Zeitens in the 17th Century, right about the time of our Civil War."

"Okay, so…so they're wannabes? Trying to restore…those people…to their former prominence? I checked with the FAA and the Lear Jet's flight plan was for Marseilles. What do we know about this Grimm? This Captain you brought with you said her name was Adrianna Lynne?"

"A woman of supreme ruthlessness," Sean confirmed, entering the room. "Sean Renard," He offered a handshake to Mack. "A pleasure Detective Brody."

Mack looked sideways at Anne and took the handshake after Anne nodded her approval.

"Anyhow, I took the liberty of contacting an old friend from Interpol," Sean handed the pair a dossier of papers. "Adrianna Therese Lynne, age 26, born in York but grew up moving between Yorkshire and Paris. Parents are Count Andrew Lynne, a minor English Nobleman, and Claire DuFontaine heiress to a big fashion empire. Lynne holds dual English and French citizenship and the family name comes up as one of interest in nearly two dozen murders spanning three continents over the past twenty years."

"Which one of the parents is a Grimm?" Anne gazed at the photo of the one who took her daughter.

"Anne," Mack squawked in surprise, looking between her and Sean. "What are you…"

"He's Nick's Captain," Anne quickly explained. "You remember, my 'cousin' from out in Oregon?"

"Well in answer to your question Anne, it's her father," Sean replied, leaning against the table. "But that's the most interesting thing though, likely the source of the family's bitter hatred for half-breeds and Wesen/Human relationships. Shortly after Adrianna was born, a Hexenbiest had managed to slip him a potion and…bed him."

Even in her distressed state, Anne's jaw dropped. The act of actually slipping him the potion was shocking enough but if she actually managed to…that…that DID explain a lot, even more so if the man was an Ende Der Zeiten.

"So she slipped him a mickey; what's so significant about that?" Mack asked.

Sean nodded to Anne and she took his cue. "Well Mack…every Grimm knows that a Hexenbiest's powers can be neutralized by injecting them with…well…the blood of a Grimm. But the danger of that is that it is a two way street. A Hexenbiest or Zauerbiest can in turn neutralize a Grimm's ability to recognize Wesen by…having sex with him or her."

"Oh…I suppose that's motive enough. So…if I may Captain, what's your connection to this whole thing?"

"That's…kind of a long story Mack," Whatever his reasons may have been, Sean had elected to confide in her…but while she was still wary of him, she could appreciate his need for a degree of anonymity. "He's filled me in and let's just leave it at that he's involved and…could be a help."

Sean's cell phone chimed and interrupted the tension. Excusing himself to take the call, Anne and Mack were once again alone. Mack was on edge and Anne didn't need to be a Grimm to know it. Could she smell the fact that Sean was a Zauerbiest? "The Witching Community" as Anne liked to call them was always an unusual situation, especially when around other Wesen. Most other Wesen, even the tougher ones, were often intimidated by them if not downright scared of them.

"Anne…SOMETHING is off about that guy. Are you absolutely sure that he's on the level?"

"He's part of the Laufer. Mack…he's got his own agenda but…he wants to help. He was the only reason I didn't have to make a six hour drive across the state."

"Yes, you're good at reading people but…"

Sean reentered a short time later. "I just got word from Marseilles. Someone was waiting for the plane when it landed. Witnesses say that your daughter…"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

…_TWANG…TWANG…_

…_THUNK…THUNK…_

Like a rattlesnake striking at a mouse, the kanta shot out of its sheath and into the guard's exposed neck. The blade wasn't really suited to a slashing motion but…at Mom's suggestion, Kim had been experimenting with coating her weapons in various powders and mixtures for an added effect. This particular kanta was coated in powdered hellebore, fast acting, and thankfully dropped the guard like a sack of flour. With the majority of her captors down and the help of some unknown savoir, Kim needed no further encouragement. She grabbed the railing and pulled off a spectacular flip. If only Coach Spitzer could've seen that!

She hit the ground and without breaking stride, took off running for the opposite side of the airport. Cries and shouts erupted in her wake, some of them less than complimentary by her guess but it didn't matter. Adrianna was right behind her. She HAD to be…unless that mystery person had managed to slow her down at all but that couldn't be for long. The truck was fast approaching and…Kim leapt onto the hood of the truck…she climbed onto the fuel tank…and with a running leap, Kim sailed over the chain linked fence! She felt like…like she was flying and…oh…right; Kim COULDN'T fly…and that ground was fast approaching…was that a rose bush? This was…yeah this was DEFINITELY going to hurt.

_...CRUNCH…_

…Ouch…

…_POKE…_

…Rose Bush…

…_THUMP…_

…Pain…

…_WHAM…_

…More Pain…

Who…the heck…puts rose bushes around an airport? No time to lodge a complaint right now; got to keep moving. The moment Kim succeeded in righting herself, she sprinted towards the city, towards crowds that she could hide in. She didn't stop. Turn left…turn right…another right…another right…turn left. Turning at random for what seemed like hours, eventually the exhaustion caught up with her and Kim had to stop and catch her breath. Her pace slowed to a walk and looked around for a place to take stock of her situation. The airport was thankfully out of sight; still no way of knowing how far ahead of Lynne she was. First…first priority was finding a place to stay. What kind of neighborhood was she in? A few cafes and boutiques…no hotels that she could see though; the neighborhood looked nice enough, kind of touristy.

Walking down the sidewalk, Kim spotted an alley that doubled back behind a few of the stores. One way in, one way out; if Mom were here, she'd say it was a tactical gem. And frankly…Kim needed to sit down or her legs were going to give out from under her. Heaving a sigh, she collapsed on a nearby park bench, finally having a chance to breath. Glancing at her watch…had it really only been half an hour? She felt like she'd been running all day. Shucking off her knapsack and the jacket, Kim used part of her t-shirt to mop her sweaty brow. She was tired, scratched…and not just a little hungry now that she thought about it. She should break out a few Euros and see if there was anywhere worth eating at around here. Maybe someone could point her in the direction of a hotel.

"Qu-avons-nous tai?"

Kim's eyes shot open and darted to the interlopers. For a split second, Kim had thought that she'd been found but…a little ironic but…she was actually RELIEVED to see only run of the mill muggers with knives. An inconvenience to be sure but, even with the way Kim was feeling, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"You guys are definitely going to look back on this as a low point in your careers," Kim sighed as she hefted herself up to a standing position.

"Ooooh, Chaton a des griffes."

Things happened incredibly fast. One of the thugs, a black guy a few years older than Kim, had made an attempt to get behind her and Kim was prepared for something of that nature. But what none of the three had been prepared for had been the unrelenting force that descended from the sky. In the blink of an eye, a black clad figure landed behind the two thugs. Lashing out with a pair of police issue batons, both of the thugs collapsed into an unconscious heap.

"She wasn't wrong. Definitely a low point for you two."

Who…who was this? Kim stood frozen in her fighting stance, her two remaining kantas locked in a death grip, and taking in the sight before her. It was a woman, most definitely. She was clad in black…but not like Lynn. Her attire was…functional but also stylish enough to blend into almost any crowd. The hood she was wearing obscured her face but Kim could still make out that she wasn't wearing a mask. She couldn't be sure but…this wasn't an Ende Der Zeiten. But…the way this woman moved…this woman…was she a Grimm too?

"Who…who are you?" Kim breathed, not moving from her fighting stance.

With a swift motion that Kim couldn't help but envy, she collapsed the batons, folded them into her jeacked, and drew what Kim instantly recognized as an empty doppalarmburst. This was the person who helped her escape the airport?

"Grab your bag," She coolly replied. "Leave the jacket. There's a boutique up the street where we can get you a new one."

Her tone didn't really brook any nonsense ad Kim, after swiping the thugs' knives, found herself scurrying behind the mystery woman. She led Kim to the opposite end of the street that Kim had left. Parked outside the beam of one of the streetlights was a motorcycle. Kim wasn't that familiar with them but the thing still looked pretty high end, Ducati plastered across the side.

"I've got a hotel room a few miles from here," She climbed onto the bike and motioned for Kim to climb on behind her. "How about we get you cleaned up?"

Kim halted for a moment. This…this was all moving kind of fast. She'd escaped one hostile Grimm and was about to climb onto a motorcycle with one that was a complete stranger? Under other circumstances, this might not be viewed as a wise move. But…she didn't know what it was. Adrianna Lynne…you could just SMELL the crazy on her. But this woman…she was skilled…but Kim couldn't detect any hostility or danger from her. Quite to the contrary, Kim could almost feel…it was like she had a connection to this woman.

_Lynne wouldn't have the imagination to pull off something like this and certainly not so quick after you made your break,_ Kim thought to herself. _If she wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now._

She'd be on guard…but Kim took the offered helmet and climbed on the bike.

"Hold on tight Kimmie."

_How does she know my name?_

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The pair journeyed through the French Mediterranean city for a little more than twenty minutes until the mystery woman pulled them into the parking lot of the Vieux Hotel. Climbing off the bike, Kim quickly fell into line behind her rescuer and followed her into the main lobby. Nothing incredibly fancy…but it looked comfortable enough, kind of like a decent chain hotel back home. Her rescuer cheerily voiced a few words to the front desk attendant and then led Kim to the elevators, leaving the two alone.

Who was this woman? Throughout the journey, the woman had been acting very…well…friendly, like Kim was just up for a visit and her rescuer's only job was to show her a good time. The whole trip over, she filled Kim in on all the beauty spots and history of the area they were passing by, was always checking if she was comfortable or needed anything. But the whole time, the woman either had her bike helmet on or her face hidden by that stupid black hood. Kim didn't even know what she looked like…and they were alone in the elevator together.

"So…I just realized that I never…never thanked you for…you know…saving my life," Kim offered, trying her best to be discreet about staring. "I…I don't know if I would've gotten away if you hadn't done…what you did."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short kiddo," The woman replied. "I saw how you used those kantas. You're still young but you've already got more skill with a blade than many others I know, far better than I was at your age. And when you made the dash for the fuel truck I'd placed…"

"YOU put it there?" Crap; that was rude, interrupting her like that. "Oops; sorry for interrupting."

"Don't worry about it," The doors opened and she gestured for Kim to follow. Not wanting to forget her manners for a second time, Kim fell into line and thanked her rescuer as she held open the door to her hotel room. "Your Mom's smart. I knew that if you were even half as skilled as she was at your age, you'd have factored that in within seconds and act accordingly."

"You knew my Mom?"

"Yeah…I did," Wait...did she sound…regretful? So she and Mom might have been in a fight or had a history? "We knew each other and…then I…I drastically screwed things up. I screwed them up big time. Now," She smiled and gestured to the far bed. "Enough about the past; let's get those nasty cuts taken care of."

This was actually getting intriguing. This woman saved Kim's life and…she apparently knew Mom and had a lot of regrets about the way they parted terms. Kim plopped down on the bed and accidentally thumped her foot on the bedside stand. She reached over and picked up the picture she'd knocked over and…what? Kim had seen this photo before…in her and Mom's room and…she whirled around to face the woman no longer wearing her hood. She looked to be in her mid-sixties, still in great shape though. Red hair flecked with gray adorned her face down to her shoulder…but looking into those eyes, those shimmering green eyes that Kim herself and Mom shared, she saw…

"G…Grandma Kessler?"

"H…hi Kimmie; you…my God, you're so grown up I can't believe it."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Kim's gotten away?"

Sean's report had been like a jolt to Anne's system. Her daughter had actually gotten away within moments of the plane landing in Marseilles! Kim had actually done it! She was alone in a city of one and a half million people but…she was free of the Ende Der Zeitens for the moment. Right when things were looking their darkest, within the blink of an eye, things had actually seemed hopeful. After the initial shock wore off, everyone agreed that Amy's shop was the best place to relocate to and plan the group's next move. As it turned out, James was already there, looking for his wife and daughter, so after a whirlwind explanation to bring her husband into the fold, Anne had been able to give them the good news.

"My source is reliable," Sean assured Amy as he took the offered coffee cup. "As it was relayed to me, Lynne's jet touched down and it seems that there was an unexpected welcoming party. The unknown attacker took out two of Lynne's guards, giving your daughter the chance to escape. The most interesting thing though is the weapon that was used. It's unconfirmed but…reports indicate that it was a Doppalarmbrust, meaning that she was rescued by another Grimm."

"Excuse me?" Sean had…definitely neglected to mention that detail. Another Grimm had been the one to help Kim? Incredibly convenient…and almost too convenient; if Anne were…an Ende Der Zeiten…as much as that thought made her want to vomit…were they tricky enough to pull a Trojan Horse on Kimmie? And would Kimmie be smart enough to recognize it? "Did she…did Kim go with them?"

"No," Sean replied. "She climbed over the fence and made a dash into the city. That's where we lost track of her."

"Then we've got to get to France," Amy gasped, looking from Sean to Anne. "I have business contacts over there so it won't look out of place!"

Amy shot out of her seat towards the door but was quickly stopped by Mack, who had remained quiet throughout most of the conversation. Anne wanted to get her daughter back more than anything but…if these Ende Der Zeiten Grimms really were trying to resurrect the Ordo Purificationis, Anne's developing "Merry Band" needed a plan. The Lynnes were playing with fire and if both sides weren't careful, this could spark another Great Conflict. But risk or no, Anne WOULD get Kim back…and in doing so, see to it that the Lynnes would NEVER pose a threat to anyone again.

"Amy…it's not that simple," Mack guided her back to her seat. "This has implications that go far beyond Wesen and Grimm or whatever effects it has with Grimms. To the outside world Andrew Lynne is British nobility. This…if this goes badly, Captain Renard and I are law enforcement that would be WAY outside our jurisdiction. Now you and the Captain are Laufer so…you're used to that. But we need to have a plan."

"All due respect Mack, at present, all we're doing right now is finding Kim," Anne replied, fixing her friend with a determined stare. "If and when the Lynnes make a move for us…British nobility or no, this goes WAY beyond Wesen and Human. Damn it; this was ended at Zusmarshausen in 1648. The Peace of Westphalia…NO Grimm was ever supposed to have to die by another's blade." Every Grimm in the years that followed knew that story. That war, at least for Grimms, was the darkest of the dark times. But her ancestor Lennart Torstenson had stood alongside The Lion of the North proudly and kept fighting even after King Gustav had been assassinated. And now…now Kim was being forced to pick up where their ancestors had left off? "Our last war decimated half of Europe but…they started this war the moment they took my daughter."

"I'll contact one of my dealer contacts and set up a meeting," Amy offered.

"I have a Laufer contact that specializes in recoveries of this nature," Sean added. "He can be in Marseilles by the time we land."

There were several phone calls to make, leaving Anne and James alone together. "Annie…I've never claimed to understand this part of your life. I…I can't believe I'm going to say this but…should we try to contact Barbara? I mean, last you heard she was in Morocco, a short distance from Southern France."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_God bless you Kimmie. Maybe I trained you right after all_, Anne thought to herself as she threw supplies into a duffle; her and Kim's doppalarmbrusts, her Kanabo, anything she would need for this. Mack had still been severely conflicted about their course of action but…they were heading out within a few hours.

Anne had grown up on the legends of her Swedish ancestors but…never in her life would Anne have ever thought she would end up contemplating invoking the rite of Krieger-Tanz. Once that was declared…there was only one inevitable conclusion. And if Adrianna Lynne HAD discovered Kim and Ron's relationship…the only way to ensure her family's safety was the Krieger-Tanz.

But then Anne found Kim's note! Kim had enough foresight to come home and establish a plan. Sure enough, 500 Euros was missing from her emergency cash supply. According to the note, both the cash and Kim's passport were sewn into the lining of the knapsack. Furthermore, Kim had powdered her new kantas in hellebore root. That…that was utterly brilliant. Kim had managed to come up with a better plan in an hour than most could do in a week.

_She's a Kessler…and a Torstenson, _Anne though as she synched up the duffle. _And she'll have to be if we're going to make it out._

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Billions of people in this half of the world and Kim Possible just happens to stumble on the one who also happens to be her Grandmother? Even more bizarre, the same woman just happens to save her life? Good Grief; her head felt like it was a spinning top. This was someone who Kim had literally never met in her life and…forget about bandaging her cuts. More than anything, Kim felt like she REALLY needed Tylenol right now.

"I…I expect this must be a…a terrible shock," Grandma Kessler breathed, remaining stock still. "After all…the last time I saw you…gosh, you were only a few days old."

How…how should she respond? For as long as Kim could remember, Grandma Kessler had been essentially a figure in a story. To an 8 year old Kim, she'd been about as real as the Little Mermaid or Cinderella. As a teenager AND a Grimm…Kim had been privy to the rocky relationship Mom had with her and…kind of why she had it…but now she was standing face to face with the woman herself.

"Uh…yes, you could say that," Kim stuttered. Where…where the heck did she begin? "How…exactly did you find me?"

"Well…that's kind of a long story," She replied. "But I really should see to those cuts."

The mention of the cuts reminded Kim of exactly how much they stung. Taking the woman's advice, Kim shucked off her ripped and blood stained top and lay down on the bed. She heard a rustling as…did she call her "Grandma"…as she broke out the medical supplies they'd bought. Kim had picked up a little medical knowledge from being around Mom and even lying on her stomach, she could tell that the woman knew what she was doing. But a million questions were running through Kim's head at the same time. Where had Grandma been? What exactly was it that Grandma had done to make Mom cut her off for so long? And…did Kim dare tell her about Ron?

"So…I believe your first question was how I found you so fast?" Wow…was Kim that obvious, even lying face down on a bed? "Well, it wasn't really that difficult. I'd been monitoring the Lynnes, the family of the girl that took you, for a few weeks and I caught Adrianna's report back to the family that she was bringing you back instead of going after the mark they'd been hired for. Their family has a private hanger at the airport so I knew right where you'd be."

"But you…," Kim hissed a little as the iodine was applied to a particularly bad cut. "It was like you knew right where to find me afterward."

"THAT was really something nifty if I do say so myself," She replied. "Whatever you may think about Adrianna, the one who took you, her father is pretty sneaky. They had a tracking dart in the jacket. The moment I was clear, I used this little gizmo," She put what looked like a big smartphone down in front of Kim. "A child prodigy friend of mine, a kid by the name of Wade, whipped it up for me. I was able to hijack the signal and keep an eye on you while sending the party crashers about eight miles in the other direction. There now," She patted Kim's back. "All stitched up good as new. I think I've got a clean shirt somewhere around here." She began rooting through one of the chest of drawers. "There we go," A simple white shirt landed in front of Kim.

"So…do I call you Grandma or…I don't even know your name."

"I…" Her breath seemed to catch in her throat for a moment. "Sorry, I…I just never expected to have someone call me…that. I'd like it very much if you'd call me…Grandma."

This…was getting stranger by the moment. This woman…she wasn't at all like Kim had expected. She practically exuded…well…affection, compassion. Only a few days ago, Mom had said that Grandma Kessler had a serious problem with Wesen. A drastically far cry from an Ende Der Zeiten but a problem nonetheless. Kim expected some kind of Grimm GI Jane or something like that. More than that…Kim couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something else quite different than what she expected.

"Now, call it a Grandma's instinct, but you look half-starved. I'll call room service and have something sent up. You and I can talk more over dinner and then it is straight to bed. So…you like Chinese?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"So…you were a baby the last time I saw you. I'm dying to find out about what a woman my Granddaughter's become."

Grandma Kessler had ordered a load of Chinese food and it arrived quite quickly. As it turned out, both women had a weakness for Crab Rangoon and soon regretted not ordering more. Kim took the Sesame Chicken and Grandma Kessler turned her attention to the Vegetable Lo Main. And true to her promise, the conversation quickly was taken up again, this time with Kim being interrogated.

"Well…I…I'm 17 and a Junior in high school," Kim replied, swallowing a mouthful of chicken. "I'm on the cheerleading squad and in the Drama Club…not much more than that.

"Ha…that's the Lager in you thank Goodness," Grandma smiled, spearing her fork into box. "That's my maiden name," She replied, seeing Kim's confusion. "My sister, brother, and I practically lived in our high school auditorium. Your Great Aunt Sam and I were the leads in _Antony and Cleopatra_."

"Are you kidding?" Kim cracked a smile. "I was Cleopatra Sophomore year."

"Wow…what are the odds? So…do you have any plans for the future? I mean, you're gonna be graduating next year so…"

"Oh, I've known what I'm doing since I was thirteen," Kim assured. "I want to get my degree in Art History with a minor in business and take over Aunt Amy's antique business…oh! I…forgot that you…likely know her."

She heaved a great sigh and began staring into the take-out container. Was this a sore subject? Kim knew enough of the family history to know that Grandma hadn't taken very well to Mom and Aunt Amy being so close.

"Don't worry Kim," She finally spoke. "That's one of…MANY things that…well…I hope to apologize to your Mom about."

She…she wanted to…apologize to…

"Look Kim…this is a lot to get into right now. Tell you what; let's both get a good night's sleep. I'll call your mother and…and we'll sort all this out in the morning."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

This was without a doubt the most difficult thing she'd ever done. And Barbara Kessler had done some incredibly difficult things, both emotionally and physically. She'd taken on two Gelumcaedi by herself in the sewers of Copenhagen without breaking a sweat. The Geiers in Berlin hadn't even managed to blink before she'd put arrows between their eyes. She'd…she'd watched as the man she loved had…died a horrific death and…she'd raised her daughter on her own. And in doing that, she'd single handedly ensured that her daughter didn't want anything to do with her, that this was the first time in 17 years that she'd met her granddaughter, that she'd never even met her grandsons.

For nearly ten years, she'd tried to fool herself that Patrick's death had nothing to do with…with how she treated Anne. She'd deluded herself into believing that…that Patrick's beliefs had been a sign of weakness that had resulted in Barbara being a widow. Anne was so much like Patrick…every time Barbara looked at her daughter, that was all she could think about, about the swashbuckling hero who'd pulled her hide away from the fire, about the romantic charmer who'd proposed to her at sunset on the banks of Lake Michigan, of…of everything that she lost. But all of that, all it had brought her was isolation, was alienation from the only family she had left and the only piece of Patrick she had left.

WHY did it have to take her so long to see the error of her ways? She'd spent hours staring at Anne's home number, her work number, any form of communication, trying to work up the courage to press send, to reach out to her daughter. She…she just wanted to fall on her knees and beg her daughter's forgiveness, to give anything if…if only she could see her, to…to be…better. But...what if Anne said no? What if she wouldn't even talk to her?

Now…oh God; it was like an answered prayers. Not only had she been able to keep her granddaughter out of Lynne's claws…but as she looked at the slumbering teenager in the bed next to her, she knew that this had been the best day she'd had in years. Kim…her granddaughter was an actress, just like her. She was bright, funny…she was her mother…she was Patrick. But…this wasn't trying to reconnect with her daughter. The Lynnes had made a move against her family. The Peace of Westphalia…had been shattered.

As if they had a mind of their own, her fingers danced across the burner phone she'd purchased. The phone rang twice and the other line picked up.

"Yes?"

"Anne…its Mom; I…Kim's with me; she's safe…WE'RE safe from Lynne for now."

_Author's Notes:_

_Hopefully it wasn't too obvious that Grandma Kessler was the surprise guest. The descendants of Torstenson are fast assembling. Make no mistake. This is not revenge. It's going to be a reckoning._


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's eyes slowly began creeping open as the sun shone through the hotel window. What a predicament she found herself in. She'd escaped Adrianna Lynne and was free…for the moment. And what was more, she'd been saved by none other than her grandmother Barbara Kessler. Kim tried to force herself up to a seating position…and instantly regretted it. Darn those stupid rose bushes. If she wasn't on the run from a group of psychopathic genocidal Grimms, she'd consider suing that stupid airline! Climbing out of bed, Kim was pleased to see that her legs didn't feel all that bad.

Kim still had so many questions to ask. Where had Grandma been all these years? Why did she and Mom have a falling out? The list went on and on. She turned towards Grandma's bed…where was Grandma? The sheets were thrown all over the bed and…oh. Kim snagged the note on the nightstand that read "Kim".

"Went down to the hotel gym," Kim read out loud. "I've got a spare set of workout clothes, top drawer to the right of the TV that should fit you. If you feel up to it, come join me." Sparring would likely be out of the question but...Kim felt up for a job on the treadmill. She could build up an appetite before breakfast. True to the note, Kim found a pair of blue sweats. She pulled on the sweats, electing to keep the shirt she'd slept in and…her hand paused at the door. What if…Kim darted back towards her bed. Kim dove her hand under the pillow and pulled out the butterfly knife she'd taken from one of the thugs that tried to mug her. Grandma Kessler had definitely seen Kim put them there but…she must not have elected to say anything. She'd said that she'd sent them a few miles in the opposite direction of where she found Kim but…Adrianna Lynne was arrogant enough to try again. And after Kim had already made her look the fool once?

The elevator doors chimed open as Kim entered the main floor. Following the signs, Grandma Kessler soon appeared, decking a punching bag with a flawless Mau Rakau form. Grandma must have been the one to train Mom in that particular style. Then, without breaking her stride, she moved to Five Ancestors Kung-Fu, delivering a swift volley of kicks and punches. This was incredible. She moved between fighting styles on a moment's notice, like they were dance moves. Then she moved to Brazilian Capoeira, nearly knocking the punching bag off its hook. By that time, she'd clued into the fact that she had an audience and flashed Kim a smile. She looked like she'd barely broken a sweat.

"I'd think your mother would've taught you it's not polite to stare," She chuckled as she held the door open for Kim. "You sleep okay?"

"As good as I could with a pair of knives under my pillow," Kim sighed.

"Butterfly knife in your left pocket?" Grandma patted her on a shoulder. "You're learning. Good for you. So…what do you feel up to?"

The ladies turned their attention to a pair of treadmills and got a good run going that fast became a competition. Her Grandma really WAS in good shape. Grandma Kessler matched her mile for mile, pushing Kim faster and faster to the point that Kim might as well have been sprinting up a hill. She could do this! Her opponent was in her sixties and…_huff_…she could do this! She…no, no she couldn't do this! Sprinting that last mile had…oh that was it. Five miles was her limit. Hammering down on the "off" button, Kim held the railings for support. Well…her arms were tender and…now her legs felt like jelly.

"Okay, you…_huff_…you…_huff_...you…win," Kim gasped. "I…_huff_…bow to…_huff_…you."

"Well…_huff_...I was a…_huff_…half step…_huff_…behind you," She gasped in between chuckles. "You…_huff_… you're good, very good."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Grandma…why have you and Mom not spoken for so long?"

Grandma…wow, she was still getting used to that…heaved a big sigh. "I knew that question was coming. And…I guess you have a right to know. Well for starters, you need to understand that none of this was ever your fault. Your Mom and I had problems long before you were born. To be perfectly frank…I wasn't a very good mother. Everything came to a boiling point the night you were born, when I did something…and said something…wow, looking back on it, I can't believe neither of your parents didn't hit me that night."

"What…what was it…I mean if it's okay to ask?"

"Oh, I don't mind," She assured, taking a seat on the bed opposite Kim. "How much did your Mom tell you about our ancestors?"

"Well…not a WHOLE lot but I've learned a bunch from studying our books," Kim replied. "I spend time studying them every day."

"That's a good girl," Grandma patted her on the shoulder, taking care to avoid Kim's bandaged cuts. "Anyway, your Mom was one of the rare few that inherited being a Grimm from both sides. You see, when a Grimm and a normal human conceive a child, being a Grimm is kind of like a recessive gene. It's not a sure thing. But on the rare occasions when two Grimms conceive a child together, it is assured that each of their offspring will inherit 'The Sight'."

"So that means that Grandpa Kessler was a Grimm too?"

"Oh very much so; it all goes back to when the two of us first met. I was actually only a little older than you. I'd inherited my abilities from my father, a Sergeant with the Chicago Police department. I was the baby of the family but I was also the only one of my siblings to inherit the Sight. It was the Spring of 1973, I was 19, a Journalism major at the University of Chicago, and other than being a Grimm, I wanted to be a female Edward R. Murrow. I was finally at the age where your Great Grandpa would let me go out on solo hunts…and boy was I ever ready. While coming out of the library after a cram session for a test I spied a pair of Skalengecks. Good God; those guys were EVERYWHERE in college towns back then. I was pretty rebellious but I never went NEAR any of that. Anyway, I see a pair of them woge after a transaction and immediately am on their tail. And as it turned out, your Grandpa Patrick had been tracking them for the past two hours. So I track the two of them to one of the aqueducts leading to Lake Michigan, and into the sewers. And that's how I met your Grandpa Patrick. In a way, it was kind of love at first sight."

Love at first sight? In a sewer? Maybe not the weirdest place to meet a guy but it was right up there. Mom had never really mentioned Grandpa Kessler at all except that he'd passed away when Mom was eleven and his death had been especially hard on Grandma. Every time Kim had asked, Mom seemed…well…kind of reluctant to talk about the whole ordeal. Kim had always just thought that it still affected Mom too.

"Anyway, my behavior pretty much screamed that it was my first solo hunt. After the fact, your Grandpa told me that he'd actually spotted me coming out of the library and was actually trying to catch up with me for the first quarter mile to ask me out until he saw what I'd been tracking. So I pursue the 'Gecks into the sewer and…I'm not exactly proud to admit this but I was so focused on the two I was following that I missed their buddy and he cold cocked me over the head and dragged me to their lair.

'Well it looks like we got us a little party crasher,' One of them brags. You know? Imagine your typical 'bad guy' monologue. 'What do you guys think we should do with her…or to her? Maybe we should INVITE her to the party.'

So I'm struggling, trying to free one of my hands and grab a knife so I can this snake something to smile about. I am SERIOUSLY angry right now. So he starts by backhanding me across the face and most likely to scare me, he woges right in front of me…and he sees what I am. But before anyone else can do anything, the sound of steel leaving a sheath echoes through the tunnels and out of the shadows flies your Grandpa Patrick. A spurt of blood shoots out and I see a blade emerge from the 'Geck's chest. You see, your Grandpa always carried this cane with this fancy handle everywhere he went. What few people knew was that hidden inside the cane was a French rapier, your Grandpa's weapon of choice.

I swear, it was like something out of a storybook, a gallant knight saving a princess from a dragon. He spits out to his kill, 'Only a coward strikes a lady', rips out his blade, and for good measure, slices off the Skalengeck's head. Now, the one holding me makes the oh so tragic mistake of letting me go and my hand shoots straight to my boot knife and I give him an Italian necktie across the throat. The third makes a run for it but I draw my other boot knife and nail him square between the shoulder blades.

'Wow…there's something so attractive about a girl who can handle a knife,' I heard your Grandpa say.

I turn around and…oooooh, he had a set of Paul Newman blue eyes that instantly turned my legs to jelly. From that moment on, I never wanted to look at anyone else. He was literally my Knight in Shining Armor. We were married two years later and a year after that, your Mom was born."

Kim was actually getting pretty fascinated by all this. Mom and Daddy had told her a bunch of stories from when they were dating…but nothing beyond that. And now here was this new source of information. "What…what was he like?"

"Oh…like I said, a Knight in Shining Armor," Grandma wistfully sighed. "It was one of those moments that…it just felt like it was meant to be and the universe was determined to make it happen. I mean, I know that they say relationships based on extreme circumstances never work out. He did save my life…which was a definite plus…but we wound up having so much in common…other than both being Grimms of course. He'd just gotten back from Vietnam a few months ago and was in the early stages of his History degree at the same university. You remember that your Great Aunt, Uncle and I loved the theater? Well Patrick Kessler was a Gene Kelly caliber dancer. When we would go out dancing, your Grandpa would make me want to…well…never mind. Anyway, what you need to understand most about your Grandpa was that when it came to Wesen, your Grandpa was worlds ahead of any Grimm alive up to that time. Your Grandpa served close to five years in the war and…well, like a lot of veterans of that war, he was very hesitant to talk about his experiences there but there was one that, as a Grimm, he was proud to talk about. Though he didn't know it at the time, two of his close friends in his unit were actually Taurus Amentia. Do you know about them?" Kim nodded her confirmation. "Well, the summer of his second year in country, your Grandpa's platoon was out on patrol in the jungle when they came under fire by the NVA. The fight progressed to hand to hand combat and one of your Grandpa's friends, Jerome Whitting, woged into his full form just as he leaped in front of a bullet for your Grandpa. Right before your Grandpa's eyes, a Wesen took a bullet for him. The order was given to fall back…but your Grandpa carried his fallen comrade to the helicopter. The details were a little hazy but your Grandpa's military record stated that despite being shot twice himself, he carried his fallen comrade to the safety of a medical helicopter, and once Jerome was secured, taking up one of the helicopter machine guns, your grandfather provided cover while all but the last helicopter lifted off, suffering another two bullet wounds. The Army waited all of a week before awarding him this," Grandma pulled out a medal from beneath her shirt. "The Distinguished Service Cross; your Grandpa was plain and simply a war hero in the truest form of the word. Enroot to base though, Jerome's woge kept shifting and Patrick never knew for certain if Jerome knew he was a Grimm but…your Grandpa never forgot that. He saw a Wesen take a bullet for a Grimm and that single moment changed his life forever. Had…had we ever had a boy, he would've been named Jerome Lucas Kessler."

Kim had never…Grandpa Kessler was a war hero? And he…he was like her and Mom? All of a sudden, Kim was racked with regret. In the year and a half since Kim had become a Grimm, she'd been fascinated by all things associated with being what she was and had read stories of her ancestors dispatching Wesen in often some truly sickening ways. But here…here was a man that not only she could be proud of but…had things been different…she could've…oh why couldn't she have met him?

"What…what happened to him Grandma?"

"He…he was…murdered," Grandma sighed and Kim immediately noticed Grandma's hands clenching into fists. "By another Wesen."

But…murdered? Mom had always said that… "But…I thought he died…of cancer?" This was obviously still a sore subject for Grandma and…Kim was learning so much that she didn't want to ruin it by pushing too hard.

Grandma must've picked up on Kim's inner turmoil and reached over to hold Kim's hand. "It's okay dear. I…it helps me to talk about it. Yes, you're Grandpa Patrick was murdered. Doctors and the official record said that it was cancer but…I knew different and…kept it from your Mom. It was a Koschie, a rare kind of radioactive Wesen. In 1983, one of Patrick's old Army friends, a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen, asked him to look into a few mysterious attacks on military personal in the Chicago area and…Koschie are very difficult to kill. Patrick managed to…but not before the bastard managed to…get a hand on him. It had been brief…but the damage was done. He'd managed to implant a tumor…"

Grandma's breath caught. Kim could feel her grip tightening on her hand. "Grandma…Grandma, we don't have to continue…"

"No…" She murmured, taking a deep breath. "I need to talk about this. The…the official cause of death was Cancer…and that's what your Mom believed. I…I didn't think she was ready to hear what actually happened. So…the eleven year old in pigtails was left to mourn her father alone, all the while her mother trying to turn her into something she wasn't."

"Was…was it because of the…err…what happened to Grandpa that made you hate Wesen?"

"Partly, yes Kim. I…I don't think you could say that I ever really 'hated' Wesen per say. Your ancestry, at least the side you inherit from me, would…oh, how do I say this? Tell me, how much do you know about the 30 Years War?"

"A little," Kim replied. "Mom told me that it was actually a Civil War between the Grimms and the Ende Der Zeitens?"

"Exactly," Grandma continued. "My family, and thus you as well, are direct descendants of Lennart Torstenson, Baron of Virestad, and one of the greatest military minds in European History. A Grimm as well, he was one of King Gustav II's most trusted men as well as the father of modern artillery. He left us a legacy that is…well, we have some big shoes to fill. Let's put it that way. Anyway, I guess I would say that it was more like I didn't trust Wesen, some more than others but all around distrust. Your Grandpa…he…he actually made headway with me. I'd begun to see that my distrust wasn't always warranted…until the day your Grandpa died. That Koschie took what was rapidly becoming a moderate Grimm and turned…turned her into a monster. Nowhere near an Ende Der Zeiten, thank God; I NEVER sank that far…but a monster nonetheless. I…I wanted that Wesen to die in the most agonizingly painful way possible and I didn't care what Wesen got in my way. I wanted vengeance, plain and simple…but it didn't make the pain go away. Killing him…killing him only left me with your Grandfather's death, a rightfully distant daughter, and the faces of all the Wesen who'd gotten in my way. Every day of my life, I spend in the company of thirty ghosts, each and every one of them…"

Grandma's breath caught in her throat again.

"But…that's my penance, especially for your mother having to grow up the way she did. Believe me Kim, as much as we try to convince our kids otherwise, we're far from perfect. Your Mom…and you now that I think about it…you're both so much like your Grandpa Patrick that it's scary."

"Really? I'm…I'm like Grandpa?" Kim actually felt kind of honored.

"How many of your friends are…are Wesen?"

Oh…well…what did she say? Mom had always said that…but Grandma had been talking like she…and did Kim even MENTION Ron? "Three best friends; one of them was kind of a result of my first hunt. She's a Luisant-Pêcheur who'd been adopted by a 'family' of Skalengecks. Every one of them was dealing drugs and…and her step-brother was raping her. The bastard was my…my first kill. I put a kukri into his chest and helped Monique get out."

"Patrick would've done the same," Grandma even let a hint of a smile creep onto her lips. "He always looked like the dashing hero from a storybook; D'Artagnan from _The Three Musketeers_ or Captain Hornblower from _Horatio Hornblower_. Anyway, after your Grandpa's death…I'd blamed his beliefs for…everything. He'd devoted his life after the war to making peace with Wesen…and he was still killed by one! I was so…MAD, at Wesen, at the world in general, and I wanted the Wesen world to feel the pain and loss that I now had to cope with every day. What didn't make it any easier was that your Mom had taken to her Dad's belief system like a duck to water. As similar as we were in appearance, your mother was her father's daughter down to her sneakers, compassion for Wesen and all. Every time I looked at your mother…I couldn't help but see Patrick. It…sometimes it was like being slapped in the face every morning at breakfast. And if my daughter was ever to…I…well suffice to say that our problems started there. The straw that broke the camel's bac was when I showed up in the hospital room the night you were born, once again trying to…in 17 years, your Mom and I have spoken face to face maybe half a dozen times."

It kind of made sense when Kim thought about it; all Mom had ever said about Grandma specifically had been that they had a very complicated relationship. Grandma had been excessively strict, paranoid, and suspicious after Grandpa had died. Mom even said she was suspicious hat Grandma had stalked her and Daddy when they started dating. Mom hadn't been a push over but she'd allowed Kim and the twins a certain degree of freedom, and to Kim's knowledge, Mom had never regretted it…mostly since Kim had tried to never give her a reason to. And this woman was the reason Mom tried so hard? But what Kim saw before her wasn't at all the hardened Wesen slayer that she imagined. This was someone who'd endured a horrible loss and…in doing so, she'd made mistakes that she was trying to make amends for.

"Kim…could I ask…that is I…what…what exactly did your mother…tell you about me?"

She wanted to know if there was hope! "Well, not a whole lot before I became a Grimm. Even then, I got the feeling that he was glossing over a few of the details but…she said you guys had a very complicated relationship. You two didn't exactly see eye to eye on Wesen and…I guess that's pretty much it." Kim once again wrapped her arms around her Grandma. "Grandma, the moment we get back…"

"'We' get back?"

"Oh, you're coming too Grandma," Kim stated as matter-of-factly as she could. "Anyway, when we get back, Mom, you, and I are going to have a little talk. I'm not giving up my Grandma now that I've found her."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Anne had been desperate for some sleep She was utterly exhausted and the moment the plane took off and headed east, Anne clocked out, if only for a quick catnap. Anne would be no good to her daughter if hadn't slept. To make things easier, she caved and had a shot of whiskey to take the edge off and thankfully that was also enough to prevent any dreams…but she'd woken up just as the call on her phone went to voice mail.

_Was that Kim?_

She hammered in her code to unlock the phone and see the number. Not one she recognized but…if they had confiscated Kimmie's cell, it likely would be a strange number. But the message…Anne brought it up.

"Annie, its Mom. I've got Kim and we're safe for now in my hotel room," What the…Mom was supposed to be in…and now she…if anyone would be able to protect Kimmie from a pack of Ende Der Zeitens, it would be her but…"Listen, I don't want to be too long on this line. Lynne's agents are going to be watching the airport. I don't know how much longer we can stay here. Lynne's arrogant and full of himself…but even his stupidity has its limits. Kim and I will stay here another day at the most and head north to Brest. I…I love you so much Annie. Please remember that…and please be careful."

"Annie? Is it Kim?"

Anne jumped suddenly as she realized that Amy was standing right in front of her. Anne must've been trapped inside her own head for a few moments. She was with Mom, a woman that Kim had never consciously met and…and who Anne hadn't talked to face to face in close to seven years. Anne knew that Mom would do anything to protect Kim but…oh so much could still go wrong with this. Would Kim have sense enough to keep quiet about Ron? Mom had never forgiven her for befriending a Fuchsbau but…how would Mom react to the revelation that her granddaughter was dating a Mannschafte Falke?

"Kim's…with my…mother."

Amy gave a small squeak and unconsciously woged. Anne couldn't exactly blame her. They'd been best friends for over twenty years…and Mom still scared the crap out of Amy. She quickly recovered herself and took the seat next to Anne. "What…what did she…say?"

"She's okay, thank God," Anne sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "She said the airport is likely being watched and it's only a matter of time till they're found. I better talk to the pilot about a change in course."

"What's this about a course change?" Sean emerged out of the cockpit and headed towards Anne.

"Her mother is in Marseilles," Amy gasped.

"Does she have your daughter?"

"They're safe for now," Anne replied. "They're going to move day after tomorrow though and head north to Brest."

"Then it looks like we're headed to Brest," Sean got back up and headed back towards the cockpit. "Text your mother back and tell her to head to Maitre Brasseur, a café on the north edge of the city and have them both order an apple and bree panini. I'll have a contact waiting for them there. A journey like that, he'll be of some help."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Anne called back.

"With absolutely anything!"

_Author's Notes:_

_They say that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or a woman mourning. _


	7. Chapter 7

…_BUZZ…BUZZ…_

Barbara's eyes hot open and darted towards the cell phone; better than 20 years of living on the run had conditioned her into a light sleeper. She forced herself up and looked around. She immediately registered Kim's empty bed but as she shook out the cobwebs from her head, she heard the shower going and her granddaughter's alto voice singing "Good Morning" from _Singing in the Rain_. She…if she closed her eyes again, listening to that voice, Barbara could almost imagine that she'd actually been a PART of her granddaughter's life.

_Well Patrick_, She thought to herself, sighing contentedly. _Our granddaughter is indeed part Lager._

Granddaughter? That was definitely something that she could get used to saying more often. Barbara HAD been out of the picture for such a long time but…yesterday had been near perfect. Now she was…she was really beginning to feel like a grandmother, like she had a family that cared about her again.

But good feelings aside, people had died from ignoring phone messages. She grabbed her phone and activated the messaging app.

"Text from Anne: Message received and understood. Will meet you in Brest at location to be chosen later. Laufer is sending help. Name of Meisner. Be at Maitre Brasseur and both order apple brie panini. Meisner supposed to be very trustworthy. Tell Kim I love her. Talk again soon."

So Anne was developing contacts within the Laufer? And in Pennsylvania no less? Maybe not that surprising considering that Middleton was the largest Wesen community in North America. But still, very rare to encounter them or the Royals outside of Europe or Arabia. Barbara had absolutely no love for the Royals, let alone someone like Lynne who wanted to BE one. She'd encountered the Laufer on a handful of occasions but usually tried to steer away from their business.

_But if it will protect Kim or…or bring you closer to Anne, it's worth it!_

But Barbara had to do her own part to keep her granddaughter safe. And that meant she had to get them to Brest. Any form of public transportation was out, especially if they were going to be getting an extra pair of hands in a few hours. That left the Ducati. The quickest route to Brest would take them a few days but she'd likely take back roads. She'd run circles around Andrew Lynne before but that had been with the element of surprise. That meant, extreme arrogance or no, Lynne would be much more motivated. So that would add probably another two days onto the road trip. Still, the French countryside was a good place to lose somebody if you knew how. A 2011 Ducati going through the country wasn't exactly subtle but…not much could be done in that regard.

"Morning Grandma," Kim emerged from the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her body and the other containing her hair.

"Morning Kimmie," she replied. "I just got a text from your Mom."

"Really? So what's the plan? Are we taking on the Lynnes?"

The girl sure didn't shy away from a fight. That was obvious and Barbara couldn't help but flash a small smile. Right then, she couldn't help but see herself at that age instead of Patrick or Anne. "Only if we have to Kim. You and I have a little road trip ahead of us. Hey, could you do me a favor? The morning desk clerk speaks English. When you're dressed, could you tell him we're going to check out a little early? You and I have…a lunch date we need to get to."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim felt good, very good. A hot shower, even when she was already feeling good, always seemed to make her feel relaxed. It was like the soapy water just washed away her troubles along with the dirt on her skin. Upon Grandma's request, she grabbed the outfit she'd laid out for the day, laced up her sneakers, pocketed the butterfly knife she'd spent the previous knight sharpening with Grandma's whetstone, and headed into the hallway towards the elevator. Grandma was planning a road trip? That sort of made sense; Kim had no idea the kind of resources Adrianna Lynne or the rest of her family had at their disposal but…even in a city of over a million people, Kim and Grandma Kessler ran the risk of being uncovered so moving out was probably a safe bet. But where would they head? They could head to the US Embassy in Paris. Kim had her passport for ID. She could tell the authorities there that she'd been kidnapped…but what would prevent the Lynnes from just trying again, coming back to Middleton and slaughtering who knew how many innocent Wesen trying to get to her? No; Mom was never one to leave anything to chance or a danger unchecked…and Grandma sure didn't seem to be the type either. So wherever they were going, it had to be somewhere where they could regroup.

Thinking of that, Kim thought of Mom. She…she was going to be there. And Kim…oh she missed her. She missed Daddy, Aunt Amy…heck…she was already starting to miss her brothers a little. She…she wanted to be home, to have a NORMAL life. No…no…she wanted HER life back. She wanted to sleep over at Tara's, to go work at Buried Treasures. She was already so sick of having to be a half-step from combat. Grandma had been a nice distraction but with the prospect of leaving, as Kim looked out the elevator's window at the city, Kim was once again all too aware of who was on her tail.

The elevator settled on the ground floor and the doors slid open, revealing a sun filled lobby. Kim walked down the hall and…wait a minute!

"Avex-vous vu cette fille? Elle repond a Kimberly?"

Kim instantly plastered herself on the wall, just around the corner, and peaked around. She'd DEFINITELY heard her name. There were two people at the front desk, a man and a woman. Both were dressed fairly simply, more for functionality than for flair. She couldn't see any guns or…one of them turned his back to her and Kim could see a dagger hilt barely visible in the gap between his pants and jacket. That…that hilt was far too decorative to be police-issue, at least not any police that Kim knew of. There looked to be something stamped on it but…Kim couldn't make it out.

This was bad. She…did she have the helmet on when she entered the hotel? Could the clerk ID her? No time to find out. She dashed back towards the elevator and hammered the button for the third floor. Okay, Grandma would have to have a scenario for this, something like scaling the outside of the building and leaping onto the parking garage. The doors chimed open and Kim ran towards the room. She jammed the key into the reader and leapt inside, hammering on the bathroom door.

"Grandma," she gasped as she knocked. "Two people were downstairs asking about me! One of them had a knife that I KNOW wasn't…"

The door swing open and Grandma stepped out, fully dressed and ready for a fight. Without a word, she strode past Kim and hefted their bags onto one of the beds. Had she really…but Kim had only been gone ten minutes and…

"What did they look like?" Grandma barked as she motioned Kim over to her bag.

"Uh, a man and a woman," Kim breathed, pulling on her new jacket and then shouldering her knapsack. "Both were mid to late twenties. Man was blonde and the woman brunette."

"What weapons could you spot?"

"Uh…only on the man," Kim pocketed the folding knife on her other side. "I…I spotted an ornate hilt, probably a machete or long dagger; bigger than a knife but smaller than a sword."

Grandma led her out into the hall and towards the elevators. "Did you catch any of the conversation?"

"Not much," Kim started pacing up and down. She…she'd been on missions with Mom before…why was she so nervous about this? These…these weren't even Wesen…they wouldn't be if…

"Kim?"

Kim must've zoned out for a moment. She looked at Granma and…Grandma looked concerned and pulled Kim into a hug. "Kim, it's going to be okay. I promise you that. I will get you out of here but you need to keep your head. Now, could you make out any of their conversation?"

"Uh, the woman…the woman did all the talking," Kim breathed. She could handle this! She was better than this, better trained. "It was all in French. I recognized my name very clearly though. And something about…I think she said they were my parents and I'd been missing for two days; something along those lines. So…how are we going to get to your motorcycle?" Kim walked over to the window and looked down. "It's a long away down."

"Well I don't know about you but I was thinking of walking out the front door," Grandma patted Kim on the shoulder and hit the call button for the elevator. "I'd guess they're currently searching the floor below us so we should have about seven minutes." The light above the doors indicated the car was coming from two floors up. The door dinged and opened, revealing an empty car. The pair walked in, Kim waiting to follow the elder woman's lead. Grandma set her bag down and drew one of her batons. Taking careful aim, Grandma poked at the lighting fixture. Kim heard a noticeable "POP" as the fixture was knocked loose…wait a minute…Grandma's plan was to…really? The elevator shaft? Okay…Kim's sewing of her passport and cash into the lining of the knapsack had been clichéd but…in all fairness she never really expected that to work. Grandma on the other hand…this woman was a seasoned fighter, probably the closest Kim would ever come to meeting a real life secret agent face to face…and her idea was to…hide above the elevator shaft?

"Uh…Grandma," Kim piped up as the older woman climbed into the shaft and reached a hand down to haul Kim up. "Isn't this just a little…a little TOO obvious?"

"Oh that's the beauty of it Granddaughter of mine," She chuckled, putting the lighting fixture back into place. "In the words of Sherlock Holmes, 'It's so overt that it is covert'."

Kim had just braced herself when the elevator began moving downward. Was there anything she'd missed about their potential pursuers? She kept replaying the scene backwards, trying to pick something out. She'd only seen the two of them, of that she was sure. The weapon handle wasn't a typical hilt, distinctly decorative or old-fashioned, but that wasn't enough to determine if they were Grimms. That she could remember, neither of the two seemed to resemble Adrianna Lynne.

The cart came to a halt, the doors dinged open and somebody…it was them! Kim instantly recognized the voice of the woman. Kim looked to Grandma who quickly gave her a shushing motion. Grandma delicately knelt down to one of the vents. She peered in briefly, deftly got back up, and pointed two fingers down then held up three. She saw three people in the cart.

For only going up a single floor, it seemed a maddeningly long journey. Kim managed to pick up a few snippets of conversation. The woman seemed to be laying down a sob story about how Kim was their whole world or something like that. As one actress to another, the crocodile tears actually weren't bad. They must've had a hotel security guard with them. The cart finally came to a stop and Kim heard the doors open.

"Ja vais verifier l'etage suivent," She heard the woman say.

"Nous allons trouver sonepouse. Je promets."

So the man was going up to the fourth floor; yet another stretch of waiting. The moment the doors closed though, the man continued talking. He must've taken out a cell phone. Once again, he was speaking so naturally Kim was missing every third word but this guy was definitely not a Grimm. It sounded like he was private security or paramilitary. Once again, the cart came to a stop and the voice trailed out, finally leaving the cart empty.

Grandma knelt down again and peered into the cart. She smiled and gave Kim the signal to remove the fixture once again. "See," Grandma chuckled as she helped Kim down. "I told you it would work. Everybody always writes off the classics."

"Who are they?" That…Kim still couldn't believe that had actually worked.

"Lynne family body guards by the look of it," Grandma replied, hitting the button for the ground floor. "I can't believe the hotel staff bought that story. I mean, a blonde and a brunetteshow up claiming to be looking for a redheaded daughter? Of course, what else should I expect from Andrew? Nobody ever accused him of being especially imaginative."

So it was a hereditary thing? The more Kim thought about her past few days though, the greater a question this whole thing was becoming. Adrianna might have been inflating her accomplishments but…the people they'd just dodged were private security. Shouldn't they…Kim HAD to think that they would've been able to foresee something like this, or at least guard against it. "Grandma…WHAT is going on? Adrianna Lynne, those two in the elevator…how can these people be such efficient and feared Grimms…and yet be so stupid?"

Grandma got a laugh out of that. "Well Kim, they ARE ruthless and efficient Grimms. They can fight, blend into a crowd, they've got an impressive network of informants…but they are so conventional when it comes to actually looking for a target on their own that it is almost laughable. What's more, they employ people exactly like them. Qualified people to be sure but…they're nothing but 'yes men'. Imagine an army of Colonel Klink clones." Grandma looked to Kim. Who was Grandma talking about? "Good grief; I just realized that I'm old. Well, the entire Lynne family is so convinced that they know everything that they've stopped trying to learn, a complete shadow of what the family used to be. He's illegitimately related to the Hapsburgs on his mother's side."

Wow…Grandma really seemed to know a lot about this family, or at least the man that headed it. And Grandma's assessment made sense. Skill in battle didn't always mean skill with strategy. When they sparred together, Mom always parroted back that quote from one of her favorite TV shows when she was a teen. "One step ahead of the enemy isn't a plan. Two to three steps ahead, meeting an enemy's move before it's even made, THAT's a plan."

The pair emerged out of the elevator and paused at the lobby. Grandma instructed Kim to don her helmet and head to the guest entrance to the parking garage. Grandma would go out the front of the hotel. Kim turned and set a brisk walking pace, fast but not appearing rushed. Entering the parking structure, she remembered that Grandma had parked down one level and turned to the staircase. Reaching the landing, Kim saw cars littered all over the lot but Grandma's motorcycle was still easily recognizable.

_You know,_ Kim thought to herself. _There might actually be something to Grandma's theory._ Kim quickly spotted the woman in question. _Who'd expect a Grimm to ride something like this?_

"They've got a car watching the garage exit," Grandma replied. "Think we can lose them?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Martin Meisner marched into Maitre Brasseur and ordered a toasted onion croissant and a coffee. He'd been hesitant to let the Schade woman out of his sight. She was important to the Royals and if depriving them of her company…or what he was beginning to suspect she was carrying…then Martin would be only too glad to strike that blow. But he'd left Aleksie to watch her in his absence and the man was quite capable. Still, it had to be something quite important for Sean Renard to call him all the way to France on such short notice.

His comrade had been a little sketchy on the details, only telling him to be at this café by one to meet a Barbara Kessler and her granddaughter. It was critical that Martin get them to Brest as soon as possible to meet with Sean and another contact. The two must INDEED be important if Sean himself was coming to Europe, especially after his little stint in Vienna.

The server handed him his order and he began looking for a suitable table to keep watch. Years of being hunted by the Royals had instilled in him many useful habits, the east of which being…

"My granddaughter and I will have an apple brie panini."

For starters, the woman had said her order loud enough for anyone listening to pick it up. That had to be his contact. His eyes shot to his watch. They were nearly 90 minutes early, a bad sign in his experience. Watching while not looking like he was staring, he saw that both women were redheads, a very strong family resemblance between them. Both were given their order. The older woman, Kessler, looked around and lead the younger girl to a table. Martin took a seat at the table directly behind them.

"Frau Kessler," One of the hands paused. Damn it; things needed to look natural or it would be obvious to whoever was pursuing them that they'd met someone here. This had to look like two women simply sharing a meal. "Please act natural. I am Martin Meisner. I come at the request of the Laufer. I have orders to get you to Bret." Thank God the hands started opening the sandwich again.

"A pleasure," The older woman replied. "How do you want to make our exit?"

Martin looked at his watch again. "The lunch rush should be starting in a few moments. Wait until the line at the counter reaches five. I'll leave first. You wait until the line reaches seven and leave. I'll be in the champagne colored Mercedes SUV."

"I'm the dark blue Ducati motorcycle parked directly behind you."

Martin's prediction had indeed proved accurate. Within ten minutes, enough people had trickled in to provide a suitable distraction for the staff. He finished the last of his croissant and sipped at his coffee as he exited, walking directly towards the SUV parked on the far side of the avenue. At the rate customers looked to be pouring in, Kessler and the girl shouldn't have long to wait. Sure enough, the two women emerged and headed towards his location. He'd performed this maneuver many times over the years so it was almost like second nature to him. Cracking the window slightly, he waited until they were right next to the car.

"Follow me. Our first stop is Dourgne," He stated. The Kessler woman gave the slightest of nods. This woman was indeed a professional. She seemed to be able to convey entire sentences with simply a nod of her head.

The Mercedes came to life, as did the motorcycle behind him.

"Once more unto the breach, once more," Martin sighed as he pulled into traffic and headed west. "Or plug the wall up with our English dead."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ever since middle school, like numerous American girls, Kim had wanted to go to France. Paris, Calais, Cherbourg, she wanted to see it all. Now…now, on the back of a motorcycle, she was treated to a scenic view of the French Pyrenees Mountains. The beauty of the countryside was almost enough to allow Kim to forget her predicament. But…it WAS soon to be forgotten. Mom would be waiting for her in Brest. She'd have a plan. Kim would help patch things up between Mom and Grandma and together, three generations of Lagers would see to it that the Lynnes would NEVER harm another Wesen again!

After what seemed like hours, both vehicles began slowing down as they approached a small village. Through her helmet, Kim could see a small sign that read "Albias". Grandma had said that they would likely be sticking to small villages and back roads for the trip. They'd made a pit stop in Dourgne but Kim was seriously hoping they were nearing their stopping point for the day. Sure enough, Kim let out a silent cheer as both vehicles pulled into the small inn in the center of town.

"Take everything with you and leave the keys," Their new contact, Meisner, ordered as he motioned them inside. "The vehicles will be hidden."

Kim looked to Grandma. It had become pretty obvious to Kim that her Grandma was one of those people who looked at their bike as kind of another child. But Grandma didn't give a thought as she hefted her bag off the bike and followed the man inside.

In the lobby, Meisner exchanged a few words in French with the clerk and the trio quickly proceeded up the stairs and into a room. It was a little small, Kim couldn't help but notice, but not terribly uncomfortable for only the night.

"We should be safe for the night," Meisner announced, taking off his sunglasses and removing his hood. It was then that Kim got her first good look at their ally and…WOW! Kim was…well…the only word to suitably describe Meisner was "gorgeous" and even that seemed to fall short. Tall, a set of piercing brown eyes that likely would've turned Tara into a babbling loon, and just enough scruff to give him a rugged appearance. "Now we can speak privately. Frau Kessler, if I'm going to help you, I need to know who is pursuing you."

"We kind of made Andrew Lynne's youngest daughter out to be the fool," Grandma replied, taking a seat on one of the beds.

Kim spotted Meisner's eyebrows raise. He recognized the name! "Do you know him?" She asked, taking a seat next to Grandma.

"By reputation only," It almost sounded like Meisner was fighting off laughter. "He's a Royal pretender who curries favor by ridding the Royal families of Wesen they consider to be a nuisance. Rather full of hot air if you ask me. The Laufer largely considers his…family…to be little more than an annoyance, even for a former Grimm." He turned and Kim could tell that he was studying the two of them. But for what, Kim had no idea. "You're Grimms." He stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you…" Kim blurted out but was quickly silenced by Grandma. He…how did he…? Kim hadn't given anything away! She was positive of that!

"Might I ask why you think that?" Grandma inquired.

"You didn't flinch," Meisner assured, setting his duffle down on the opposite bed, taking a seat next to it. "In my experience, Wesen, even the most hardened of Laufer Wesen, flinch slightly at the mention of a Grimm. That rules out Wesen. Lynne wouldn't be after you if you were Royals or ordinary humans so the only logical motive he might have for his pursuit of you would be that you're Grimms yourselves."

That…that was pretty darn impressive! Kim had been absolutely positive that she hadn't given anything away…and in doing exactly that, she'd…well…she'd given pretty much everything away. This Martin Meisner wasn't just a pretty face.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Grandma asked.

"Not for me," Meisner calmly replied and turned towards the door. "I'll send up for some food."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

…Failure…

…Disappointment…

The words had bombarded Adrianna like her older brother Alistair's fists used to when he trained her. In Father's own words, Adrianna had become a blemish on the family name. Not only had she forced her father into the position of having to explain to the Venetian Royals why the half-breed Sean Renard was still breathing…but that BITCH Kimberly Possible had virtually walked right out of her grasp. How had…Adrianna's guards had searched her…she'd SEEN them do it…and where had Possible gotten Hellebore…?

This was NOT the end! All of those thoughts and more cascaded through her head as the black Mercedes SUV swept through the pitch black and into the small village of Albias. Father had sent out eyes and ears all over southern France, prepared to pay any price for even the slightest shadow of Possible…or the unknown figure that had helped Possible escape. That…that had to be another Grimm, and a fully trained and experienced one to boot. Adrianna had only ever seen fellow Grimms move with such grace and precision.

So while Alistair and Aletta remained with civilization, Adrianna, the family embarrassment, was relegated to traipsing through the backwater corners of the French countryside, following up on any rumor that had been reported. One of the many tips that they'd received had been that two luxury vehicles had been spotted heading towards the town and one of the vehicles, a high-end Ducati motorcycle, matched the vehicle that had been spotted leaving the Vieux hotel with two riders.

She was GOING to find her and she was going to make her PAY! Father wanted the Possible girl alive, Adrianna couldn't deny what having a descendent of Torstenson serving their cause would mean, but he hadn't said anything about her being unharmed…and Adrianna planned on teaching her an entirely new definition of pain. The SUV pulled to a halt outside the town inn and Adrianna leapt out with her escort behind her. They had their own orders but Adrianna was far beyond being subtle at this point. The "inn" was little more than a large house, likely no more than half a dozen rooms on the top floor, easily searchable in no time. With an agility that was second nature to her, Adrianna leapt up onto the ledge, switching on the FSB issue night vision goggles, and subtly peering into the first window. Just her luck that she would be sent to a backwater hole like this where the pitiful excuse for an Inn didn't even have a computer to hack into. The first room proved to be empty, both beds perfectly made, not a thing out of place. Sliding around the edge of the building, she quickly spotted an open window. That…was usually an indication that the room was occupied. Well, it seemed as good a place as any to make an insertion into the building. She peered inside. Only one inhabitant, not her target…if her target was even here! She raised her leg over the window sill and…

…_CRREEEEEEEKKKKK…_

The room she'd just come from! As stealthy as she could, she darted back to the room and peeked through the window. The room was still empty and for the most part quiet. But as the Americans said, maybe it was too quiet. Fortunately the window was "locked" with little more than a small metal hasp. As quietly as she could, she drew a dagger, slid the blade into the gap between the window panes, and lifted the slim piece of metal, succeeding in remaining virtually silent. Still, undetected, she reached a leg inside and…

"What the…"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Barbara just couldn't sleep, even with Meisner standing guard. She tilted her head and saw the unconscious form of her granddaughter, even in difficult times such as these still looking so innocent. Heaving a sigh, Barbara hauled herself out of bed, careful not to disturb Kim, and quietly took one of the empty chairs.

"Trouble sleeping?" Meisner's eyes were still riveted to the window faceing the direction they'd come from. If they were being followed, they'd have to enter the town from that direction.

"It's different," Barbara pulled her duffle to the chair. "Fighting the good fight when you've suddenly got someone right next to you that you'd die to protect." She reached inside the duffle and her hands quickly sought out its quarry, Patrick's old rapier/cane. Drawing the sheathed blade, she also pulled out a rag and a jar of linseed oil. Pouring a few drops of oil onto the rag, she began to polish the already shining blade. Funny; she'd always chided the old goof that he polished the damn thing so often he was going to take the finish off. And now, whenever Barbara was fretting or worried, she found herself doing exactly the same thing. God…she missed him so much!

"It is indeed," Meisner agreed. "How long have the two of you been separated?"

Under other circumstances, Barbara would've been suspicious of a man like Martin Meisner. He seemed to have an uncanny knack for recognizing everything about you given enough time. But…despite everything…Barbara felt that she could trust this man, that Kim was most definitely safe with him around. As she looked at the figure standing before the window, bathed in moonlight…maybe it was telling Kim all those stories about her grandfather, maybe it was holding the rapier, but Barbara was so reminded of Patrick right then. "This is the first time we've spent any real time together since she was born. My daughter and I…kind of had a falling out shortly after she was born. Anne's going to be waiting for us when we get to Brest. You have any family?"

There was a pause. An agent of the Laufer was far from an easy life. To Barbara's knowledge, many people joined their ranks because of the Royals persecuting loved ones. Hopefully she hadn't just put her foot in her mouth. "No, not for a long time."

"I'm sorry," Barbara quickly apologized. "I…I didn't mean to bring up…bad memories for you."

"No apology necessary," Meisner sighed and turned slightly from the window, actually smiling at her. "I greatly admire that you are so eager to still make good memories with your family after all this time apart from them. Good memories, memories like that, can save your life, warm you on a cold dark night."

"Wow…you're wise beyond your years Martin Meisner," Barbara sighed, running the oil soaked rag up and down the blade. In the darkness of their room, the man before her really DID look like Patrick. She hadn't exactly become a nun since Patrick's death and…if she had been closer to Kim's age, or even Anne's, she'd have dragged him off to…oh brother! She had to be old enough to be his mother! But…eh…a lady can still imagine.

"If I may, how has it been since you lost your husband?"

Well…he'd been able to guess everything else. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Since Anne…my daughter…was eleven. He was murdered by…by a Koschie. He…"

"We've got trouble," Meisner interrupted. "SUV approaching with its lights off."

Barbara instantly shut her mouth, sheathed the rapier and leapt to the window. She couldn't make out the exact model but she could definitely tell it was a high-end SUV, not unlike the one Meisner drove, that came to a stop a block from the inn. And those that piled out of it certainly weren't any light night travelers seeking accommodations. Five people, one with long blonde…oh it COULDN'T be! What were the odds? Barbara had taken great lengths to shake any and all tails that she even SENSED were following them. She'd checked every inch of her Ducati for any tracking bugs…and then it was REchecked by the men she'd given the bike to after getting here…and the Lynnes STILL managed to happen upon their exact location? No one in that family was that clever. So either the entire family had been thoroughly misjudged for the better part of two hundred years…or this was definitely one of the most unlucky nights of Barbara's life. Their vehicles HAD been a little noticeable…but so much so that they could be tracked?

"It's the Lynnes," Barbara grumbled. "We're about to be uncovered real quick. Back stairs?"

Okay…Meisner would have to take Kim. Together, the pair could handle anything that came their way…but Barbara would have to slow down the trouble-maker. Any way she could, any time she could by them, and then she'd join them later.

"Kim," Barbara ran over and shook her granddaughter awake. "Kim, you need to get up."

"What…_YAWN_…is it Grandma?"

"We've got to move. Somebody's found us."

"Oh FUCK!" Had…had Kim…Barbara had half a mind to reprimand her granddaughter for such language. "I…uh…I mean…what…how…"

"Even a broken watching is right twice a day," Well…Kim was indeed learning. She'd fallen asleep in her clothes in the event of a quick escape. "We don't have a lot you go with Meisner and try to secure some transportation."

"What…Grandma, I…I'm not leaving you…"

"It's okay Kimmie," Barbara…Barbara hadn't expected it to be this hard. This poor girl had had to grow up at least ten years in a matter of days and…and now she was being told to leave a family member in harm's way. "I'll buy you two some time and meet up with you later."

Thank God Kim didn't have it in her to argue. The two grabbed the entire luggage and headed to the door. A million different scenarios were going through Barbara's head as she remade the bed in what had to be record time. But all that mattered was getting Kim back to Anne! Anne would NOT suffer another loss like her father, not so long as Barbara drew breath. If she couldn't apologize in person…Barbara could at least do this for her daughter. But…at the last second, Barbara placed a hand on Meisner's shoulder. There WAS one more thing she could do.

"Listen, if the worst should happen...will you please do something for me when you get to Brest?"

"Anything," Meisner promised.

It took every ounce of mental fortitude that Barbara could muster. Barbara patted her duffle that Meisner was carrying. "Please…see to it that this duffle is given to Kim's mother. This…this is everything that we have left of her father. I…tell her that I wish I'd been better…"

Meisner waved a hand or silence. "You'll tell her yourself."

Barbara could feel a tear roll down her cheek. "Just get my granddaughter there alive." With temporary goodbyes said, Barbara turned to the task at hand. Like any in her lineage, she always had a supply of throwing knives stashed on her person but she her primary weapon, her pair of kama blades, and took up a position just below the window. Just as she knelt down, she heard a small thump. The Lynne, whoever it was, must've grabbed the ledge, exactly what Barbara would've done. The inn had no computer system to hack so she couldn't know for certain what room was theirs. This one was stealthy though, Barbara would pay her that. Unless you were listening very closely, you wouldn't even know the person was there. Meisner and Kim had to be out of the inn by now so…

…_CRRREEEEEKKKKK_…

That would bring the party crasher back in no time. Sure enough, within seconds, Barbara picked up the faint sound of metal on metal as a blade made contact with the window hasp. As if frame by frame, a well-toned leg passed through the window, clad in black. With reflexes that a rattlesnake would envy, Barbara's hands lashed out and hauled the interloper inside. There was a clamor of noise but both were quick to leap to their feet in fighting stances, giving Barbara her first look. Andrew's youngest, Adrianna herself, stood before her, a bitter snarl on her lips.

"You will pay dearly for that," She hissed, unsheathing what appeared to be a pair of short katanas. No sooner had the words let her lips did the young Lynne leap at Barbara. All attack; that was all Andrew Lynne ever knew and therefore all he ever taught. Steel on steel rang through the room as Barbara parried blow after blow.

"You're too late," Barbara jabbed, dodging another attack and bringing the wooden hilt o one of her kamas down hard on Adrianna's spine. "Kim Possible is already gone. It looks like yet AGAIN you'll have to run back to Daddy and explain how you let her slip through your fingers."

Kim wasn't kidding about this one! Barbara had crossed swords with Andrew on several occasions, both discreetly and openly. He was easy to get riled up…but if it was possible, this one was WORSE than her old Dad.

"I'm going to hurt her," Adrianna hissed, her eyes looking half mad. "When I get my hands on her, I'm going to hurt her, in absolutely every way that she fears. And when she finally succumbs, when there is nothing left, I will take her home. I will laugh as I sit back and watch as she fulfills the destiny of every Grimm that came before her, while she slaughters every one of the Wesen filth that she ever called friend, and taking special joy as together we kill that Mannschafte Falke who dares to…LOVE her!"

That…had been a surprise but one for later. Barbara's focus had to be unshakable. "Not while the spirit of Torstenson lows in our VEINS! HAKKE PALLE!" Finally Barbara took the initiative to go on the attack. She ducked a blow and lashed out with a sweeping kick to her opponent's legs, knocking her to the ground and sending her katanas skidding across the floor. Not waisting a moment, Barbara leapt onto the prone figure and pressed one of her kamas to Adrianna Lynne's throat. "People like you will never stop. You won't stop until she's dead…or you are. So what exactly is there to keep me from pressing this sharpened blade through your neck and painting the floor with your blood?"

…_ZAP…_

Everything went dark.

_Author's Notes:  
Man, sorry that this chapter took me so long. I've had a lot of work things going on. I really enjoyed writing the scene where Kim and Barbara make their escape. I was watching Boondock Saints when I wrote it and loved incorporating a few "bad television" clichés._


	8. Chapter 8

She…she'd left her…left her behind! Kim had…and she was going to fix things between Mom and Grandma and…and they could be a family again. But they'd waited…and waited…and waited. Finally, Meisner could wait no longer and insisted that they get moving. Logically…logically Kim knew that he was right but…every mile in the sedan they'd stolen felt like a knife being thrust into her heart and being twisted, as if Adrianna Lynne herself had a grip on Kim's heard and was squeezing, the tears shedding freely. For two days, the tears fell like droplets of rain in a tumultuous thunderstorm. As Kim awoke on the third morning…did she even have anything left to cry? She looked out the window, gazing at the fast moving countryside.

"How did you sleep?" Meisner glanced at her, one eye still on the road.

Right; sleep; like you could call an unending string of nightmares of God knew what happening to Grandma sleep. It was Adrianna Lynne; it HAD to be. Somehow, she'd tracked them down and now…now…DAMN IT; WHY? Why did people she cared about have to suffer because of her? The boy she loved more than anything…and now her grandmother…she would've gone through anything, endured any torture the sick mind of her blonde pursuer could've dreamed up to prevent any of this from happening.

"Kim," Meisner spoke again. "Kim, I swear to you that we will get her back. Your grandmother…she has a will of iron. I saw that within minutes of talking to her. She can stand up to anything Andrew Lynne can put her through. But our best chance at getting her back safe is to find your mother. She's the only one who understands what Lynne wants and the history behind it."

The damned "History"; it was hard enough coming to terms with being a 17 year old Grimm…she and everybody that she cared about were having to pay for 400 years of…of what? For a grudge? Some imagined slight? This…this had to END! This WOULD end! She couldn't take much more of this and…WITH Mom or without her…Kim was going to see to it that Andrew Lynne, Adrianna Lynne, ANY one connected to the family would never hurt anyone ever again!

"I'm going to end it!"

"Excuse me?"

She didn't care that she was vocalizing her thoughts.

"Forgive me if it's none of my business," Meisner quietly offered. "But the path you're on is a very dangerous one. Believe me, I know."

He knows? How the HELL could he understand, Laufer agent or no?

"It was five years ago," Kim was so not in the mood to even TRY to hide her emotions. "It was a meeting of high ranking Laufer leaders and my girlfriend Anna Maria and I were responsible for coordinating security. But…someone sold us out and before we knew it, we were surrounding by Verrat, only one avenue for escape open to us. The only one to provide cover for our escape was Anna Maria. So while I aided our leaders in escaping…I had to watch while the woman I love," His breath caught. "I had to watch while Anna Maria was shot to pieces. I will indeed make the Royals pay one day…but not at the expense of the cause, of the cause that Anna Maria Schaefer believed so strongly in and the cause she gave her life for. Kim…if it is within my power to help you in a quest for justice, I will. But cold blooded murder…even someone like Andrew Lynne…is something that I will not be party to, not if the only result is that it gets you killed."

The silence was utterly deafening from that moment on, like nothing Kim had ever experienced before. Kim had been to a Civil War reenactment when she was a kid and the cannons were nothing compared to that car. What in Heaven's name did she even say to something like that? She'd only ever known a handful of Laufer agents back in Pennsylvania but…that was worlds away. Meisner and the other agents in Europe were for all intents and purposes on the front lines of a great conflict. And he'd said he would if…but…if she had the chance…right now she wanted nothing more than to kill Adrianna Lynne and…Kim needed so badly to hit something right now, anything…and at the same time she wanted to cry her eyes out all over again. What…what was she becoming? She was trying to protect her family but…was she…was she becoming the very thing she hated? Could she defeat the Lynnes without having to…become them? So…many…questions…

The next few hours were spent trapped inside her own head. She barely noticed the shift from grassy country to bustling metropolis. Still more obvious, she didn't even notice coming to stop outside an Apartment complex.

"We're a little early," Meisner's voice yanked her out of her internal musings and back to reality.

She was…finally going to see Mom again…and she hardly seemed to care. Mom was…she was family, the thing Kim cared more about than anything else in the world, Mom, Dad…even the tweebs…but she was also a means to an end, a means to get Grandma back…what was Kim THINKING? This was her MOTHER, her mentor, the woman whom Kim had been separated for close to a week…and part of her was looking at the woman as nothing but a chess pawn? Kim was…she was losing it. She WAS becoming what she hated, a cold and calculating monster. She fell into line behind Meisner almost robotically, hefting her bag and Grandma's duffle, ready to smack anyone who made a grab for either. As of right now, Grandma's duffle was precious cargo that none but a family member would lay a hand on as long as Kim had breath in her lungs. The pair entered the elevator together and Meisner jammed the button for the fifth floor. His cell rang and he answered but…Kim just couldn't bring herself to listen, something about the pair of them being early With all the activity in her head, everything was still a blur. Kim followed him out after the doors opened and…

…_WHAM_…

"Oh thank God Kimberly. I've been going out of my mind."

"Are you hurt?"

Two pairs of slender arms engulfed the troubled teen as Mom and Aunt Amy readily appeared to greet them. For the briefest of moments, Kim almost felt the beginnings of a smile touch her lips…but the rapier secured in the duffle pressing against her side quickly drove all happy thoughts away.

"So…where's your…Grandma?"

Where was…? Mom didn't know that…she didn't know how…Kim's body began to unconsciously stiffen and both older women lessened their grip enough for Kim to walk free. "She…Is…Gone!" And after Kim had thought she couldn't shed another tear, the flood gates opened once again.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

What in God's name had happened to them? Anne could only watch in horror as her only daughter collapsed into a heap of sobs. And…and she'd said that…Mom was GONE? What did that mean, "Gone"? Had her maternal side not been far more in control, the Grimm in her would've demanded further answers. As it was…her little girl was more distraught than Anne had ever seen her. Was this from Adrianna Lynne…or from something Mom had done? The woman was…but she wouldn't actually HURT Kim. The only one composed enough to give her any answers, Sean's contact Martin Meisner, spoke up.

"Are you Anne Possible?"

"What happened to my daughter?" She whirled around and faced him.

"The Lynnes caught up with us a few days ago," He reported. "Your mother was very skilled. It looks as if they simply got lucky. She ordered me to get your daughter out while she gave us time to escape. I gave her as much time as I could but…Sean," He turned to Captain Renard, a look of utter determination now plastered on his young face. "I know the Lynnes took her alive…and I'm going to get her back."

"You look exhausted old friend. We'll hash everything out after you've had a few hours' sleep."

Meisner made a move to one of the rooms but turned to Anne at the last second. "One last thing; before we parted, your mother made me promise to get that to you," He pointed at the duffle next to Kim. "She said the contents belonged to your father."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_This…this is Daddy's whole life_, Anne marveled as she cracked open the duffle in the next room. Both as a doctor and as a mother, Kim had needed sleep and the only way that was going to happen was with a sedative. So now, while one daughter slumbered, another began going through the memories of her hero. She had her own share of mementos of Daddy, mostly photographs, but…the first thing she'd laid her hands on was Daddy's Distinguished Service Cross. Anne had always known her father had served in Vietnam but like a lot of the veterans, he'd been extremely hesitant to talk about his experiences, especially with a ten year old girl. Anne could clearly remember the spring before he died, all three of them attended the dedication of the Vietnam War Memorial Wall and that had been the only occasion she'd ever seen Daddy openly cry.

A whole host of pictures, his rapier, Daddy's books; these were some of his most treasured possessions. Anne had fished out the last of the books when what looked like a small journal clunked onto the table and opened revealing…what was this? A letter with her name on it? Examining the letter, the handwriting actually looked more like Mom's. More intriguing yet was the fact that the writing actually looked new.

_My dearest daughter Anne,_

_If you're reading this, it means that I'm either dead or about to be. I wish I could've had the chance to say what I'm about to in person…but the best laid plans of mice and men as your Dad would say. I've probably written this letter dozens of times over the years, trying to find the best way to say these things. More than anything else…Annie, there is so much I should and so desperately want to apologize for._

_I am so truly sorry for everything that I put you through after your Dad died. You're so much like him that…for years, I couldn't bear it if the same fate were to befall you. I've kept this a secret from you since you were a girl but…your father didn't die of cancer. In 1983, your father was asked to investigate a Koschie working for the KGB that was rumored to be in Chicago. As you know, a Koschie's touch can either kill or heal and…that was how your father "contracted" the cancer that ultimately killed him._

_I know that there is absolutely no rhyme or reason for it but I felt that it was your father's compassion for Wesen that got him killed. But absolutely none of that even comes close to excusing the fact that I was a terrible mother after he died, so much so that I can never make it right. Anne, I'm so truly sorry. Sorry about chasing away so many friends, of…of all the fights where I drove you to tears. I would give anything to have those years back to do differently…or just to see you again, to hold you in my arms like when I'd sing "A Few of my Favorite Things" when you got scared during a thunderstorm._

_I'm afraid I don't have enough time to go into details about the past week but…it means so much to me that I've been able to see the kind of woman that Kim has grown into. She…she's kind, thoughtful, every inch you and your father. I couldn't be prouder of the job you did in raising her and her brothers. It sure sounds like the little scamps take after their Dad and your Uncle Steve._

_Hopefully the fact that you're reading this letter means that you're also in possession of Dad's old Army duffle. Inside is everything that I have left of your Dad, his war medals, weapons, and especially his cane. I've kept it all these years but I've always thought he would've wanted you to have it. All of this is yours to do with as you see fit._

_Anne, throughout all of our differences, throughout all of our problems, please never doubt that I've always loved you. You are and always will be my greatest treasure. I am so very proud of you and all that you have accomplished. I love you so very much._

_Always you greatest fan and admirer,_

_Mom_

Anne didn't…how was she supposed to…huh? After all these years, this was absolutely 100% the LAST thing she'd ever expected to happen, even more so in their current predicament. Given their shared ancestry, Anne had long since accepted the fact that…well…she and her mother were just very different people. That was just the way it was and in all likelihood was how it was always going to be. But…Mom…apologized to her? Despite their long estrangement, Anne did know her Mother well enough to know that she took bluntness to a fault. For as long as Anne could remember, Mom had always said exactly what she'd meant, no gilding the lily or beating around the bush; so…all those times Mom had tried to…and they'd fallen on deaf ears and…

"Annie?"

Anne jumped as if she'd just been slapped across the face. Standing in the doorway was a thoroughly exhausted Amy deeply concerned for the friend who'd just been hit by a tidal wave of memories. "Oh…sorry Ames," Anne sighed, turning back towards the letter. "I…I guess I was just out for a while."

"Hey, daughter abducted, then escapes to your mother and then MOTHER is abducted? If it were me, my fur would be gray," She gestured at the duffle bag. "Feel like sharing?"

Thank God for Amy. For as long as they'd been friends, there had never been any secrets between the two. "This," Anne gestured at the items laid out before her. "All of this belonged to my Dad and…Mom sort of willed it to me."

"Is that…" Amy's eyes rested Daddy's collection of medals. "Wow…your Dad was a war hero?"

Anne nodded. "When I was a kid, shortly before he died, we were at the Vietnam Memorial Wall dedication. But…" Anne took a deep breath and slid the letter over to Amy. "This was in one of the books." Given the state of Anne's nerves…Amy had to read this for herself.

"Wow…uh," It sounded like Amy was having just as hard a time with this as Anne did, if it was possible. "You…you're sure your Mom was the one that wrote this?"

"Everything in there is something only a family member would know…and a lot of it only Mom herself would know," Anne sighed, rubbing her temples. "Every…every time I got scared when I was little…she'd sing to me from _The Sound of Music_. But…after Daddy died…the singing stopped. I mean…Daddy…he…that was…that was the worst day of my life, the day he died and not because I'd just lost him. He'd…he'd barely been buried a day before for all intents and purposes, I lost Mom too. She changed into…well…what she is now…or what I always thought she was. I mean…to spring this on me now? It tore me up losing him to something that I couldn't do anything about. I…I almost feel like it would've been…I don't know…easier to deal with maybe…knowing that one day I could've…done something about it…avenged him."

"Annie, you were only 11 when he died! I mean, your Mom is…and please don't take this the wrong way…is fucking terrifying. But…a part of me fully understands why she kept something like that from you."

"So what you're saying is that I should just forgive her?"

Well…frankly I think you should at least talk to her. I mean, she applauds the job you and James did raising Kim, no mention of her training or her being a Grimm. She's praising you for the kind of person you raised her to be. For once, she doesn't seem to care about the fact that you and Kimmie are Grimms."

That…that was true; the letter had absolutely no mention of anything Grimm related…and for as long as Anne could remember, being a Grimm was the center of Mom's life. She…she needed to talk to her; and whether Mom was trying to pull something on Anne or not, she was still Anne's mother and Anne wasn't about to leave her in the hands of an Ende Der Zeiten. Once again, her mind flashed back to that day in DC. Daddy was crying…and both she and Mom were hugging him as tightly as they could, giving him all the support they could muster. That was…frankly that was the last time they were together and truly happy. They'd toured DC and…Daddy had to carry her the last thirty steps of the Washington Monument. Mom had gotten her picture taken in front of the Presidential podium rendering "tyrannical demands" on the masses.

"Oh God…we've got to get Mom out of there," Anne resolved, looking her friend square in the eyes. "I don't even know where to begin."

Without warning, Anne's cell phone chimed, pulling both sets of eyes to the small smartphone. Glancing at the screen…it was from Mom's burner phone! "Hello?"

"Heu biviis Anne Possible; where do the Decapitare's loyalties lie…her mother or her daughter?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well…Barbara had certainly been in worse scrapes than this. But frankly coming up with specifics? She'd have to think on that for a while. Kim and Meisner had gotten away though. She could take comfort in that. Telling time from a dungeon was always tricky but by her estimate, they should've reached Brest by now. Unfortunately, also by her guess, it was almost time for yet another one of her little "tea parties" with her less than gracious host.

Frankly, Andrew deserved a little credit. He may not have been that imaginative when it came to their shared professions…but an old fashioned ass kicking was another matter entirely. Thankfully the decades of strenuous physical training had prevented any serious injuries from arising…but some of these bruises were going to be painful when this whole affair was over.

_But you're going to be out of here long before the fruitcake breaks anything._

She had to keep telling herself that! There was always a way out when it came to these people, some blind spot the Lynnes hadn't seen. All it was was a matter of time until Barbara could find it.

But sure enough, the iron bars to her prison cell creaked open and she was once again found herself face with Andrew Lynne himself; at first glance, not an unattractive man for someone pushing 70, the kind of man who could make graying hair look distinguished, Barbara could tell only too well the slime within. Tolkien had to have been imagining Andrew when he said that a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler.

"Heu biviis Anne Possible; where do the Decapitare's loyalties lie?"

Did he…he had a cell phone! Oh God…THE BURNER PHONE! That had to be Anne on the other line! Damn it! She'd had the phone on her when…and why hadn't she thought to put it in…now…now Lynne was going to…he'd know exactly the right buttons to push! He was going to try to persuade Anne to mount some kind of suicidal rescue attempt.

"Where's my mother you Auskum?" At least he had the thing on speaker. And by the insult, the blood of Torsennson still ran strong. "I swear by the honor of my ancestors that if you hurt her…"

"Ah, good; there is passion in your line. Let us hope that your offspring share's that trait."

DAMN him; if he ever got his hands on Kim, Anne wouldn't be the only one to make him sorely regret it! Anne had to keep her temper though. She couldn't let him get her riled up.

"I want to talk to her!"

"Oh but of course," Andrew's tone just dripped with condescension. "What kind of man would I be if I kept a daughter from her mother?"

"FALSK HEDER; DU SON TILL FEGISAR," Barbara spat. "ANNE, PROTECT KIM…"

…_CRUNCH…_

A swift round house right connected with Barbara's jaw, temporarily silencing her.

"Temper temper my dear lady," She could hear Lynne laughing. "With such language, it's no mystery why she cut you off like a cancerous tumor, never to see your grandchildren again."

Oh if Barbara were free of these chains she'd kick his balls so far into his throat his personal physician would mistake them for tonsils at his next physical. She'd cut his mongrel offspring to ribbons before his very eyes!

"Unfortunately my time is quite pressing at the moment so let us get very much to the point. I would consider it a privilege if the fates brought about our meeting in person, your daughter as well."

"What in the name of Almighty God makes you think that I would bring my daughter anywhere near you?"

"Alas while I am a man blessed with many talents, divination and premonition isn't one of them. Nonetheless, call it a certainty that we will indeed meet. For if not, I'm quite afraid that the future of this charming woman before me would prove to be quite bleak. And what daughter would be able to live with so much pain and guilt on her conscience…when all she had to do to prevent it would've been to meet a man such as myself?"

Please…Please GOD…let Anne not have gotten that letter; her daughter's frustration and resentment of her…that was all that could save Anne and Kim. Barbara would forever live without seeing Anne again if only it meant that Anne had never gotten the letter or…if neither of them ever came face to face with this sociopath.

"When and where?"

"Anne no…"

…_SLAM…_

"That depends on where you currently reside."

"Brest."

"Ah, if memory serves, there's an isolated stretch of beach west of the city, Montre Les Amants I believe the locals call it. I've conducted our shared profession there before on occasion. We shall have our rendezvous tomorrow at dawn, 7am sharp."

"Fine," Anne barked. "But understand me very clearly you Odjur. You are perched on a precipice! I don't care if it takes my entire life and everything I own but… Deras blod på mitt svärd medan kanoner regna eld! Do you hear me? Your blood will glisten on my sword while our cannons reign down fire on your forsaken souls!"

"Oh, I sincerely hope so Mrs. Possible. I sincerely hope so."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

You'd have thought that trying to kill him would've been enough. But Sean Renard had been dealing death threats since he was a small boy. Over the years, the whole thing had almost become something of a family game to him; a high stakes game but a game nonetheless. So he could easily laugh at the whole affair with Andrew Lynne…that is until now. In a remarkably short amount of time, he and Anne Possible had developed an extreme respect for each other that Sean hadn't experienced often. And when he'd been informed of Lynne's taking of Barbara Kessler…the man may as well have made an attempt on Sean's OWN mother.

"So that's the long and the short of it," Anne breathed, the poor woman looking like she'd gone toe to toe with a Heftigauroch and only managed a draw. "He…he wants me to trade Kim for my mother, tomorrow at Montre Les Amants."

None in the room seemed to know where to go from there. As a police officer in a major city, Sean had been involved in many scenarios such as this. But to his knowledge, the Portland Police Bureau hadn't thought of a procedure for handling the abduction of one Grimm by another. How could they put Kim through even more than she'd already been through? Even as the thoughts passed through his head, Sean was only too aware of the drastic irony. But now; Anne, her daughter, Sean hadn't ever had the luxury of many friends that he felt he could truly trust and he would NOT use either of those women as chess pawns. He had learned his lesson with Nick and he was going to stick to them.

"They won't ever stop," All heads turned at once to see a thoroughly exhausted Kim Possible standing in the doorway, thoroughly exhausted despite having nearly four hours sleep. "Adrianna Lynne won't ever stop. None of them will…until we put a stop to it."

Well…it was what they were all thinking, the elephant in the room as it were, but…who'd have thought one so young could speak so far beyond her years? Sean had only ever had a cursory understanding of the "hidden meanings" behind the 30 Years War. For it being one of the bloodiest and significant battles of European and world history, the Royals had had almost nothing to do with it and as a rule the Grimms involved and their descendents tended to keep those years pretty close to the chest. But Ende Der Zeitens? Anne's daughter was indeed right. They were like a rabid beast needing to be put down. His own experiences with Ryan Smolson had been proof enough of that.

"Kimmie, I…"

"Please don't Mom," Was Sean imagining things or…had that been almost a growl? "How many innocent Wesen has Adrianna Lynne killed, her whole family? Ron…Monique…Tara…all of them would've been targets if I hadn't drawn her away…and I was prepared to face her, to face whatever it took to keep them safe. But how many did she kill trying to get to me? How many more people have to sacrifice…everything…for me? And now Grandma too? I leave the planning to you. I will follow your lead, but one way or another, alone or with help, I am GOING to get Grandma back!"

Without another word, the teenage redhead turned and returned to her room…leaving Anne looking as if she'd just been dunked in ice water and slapped repeatedly. But what could Sean say? No matter which way he looked at it, if they showed up to the meeting without Kim, they'd kill Barbara Kessler on the spot. Kim HAD to be there. And come what may, there was going to be violence.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but…Kim has to be there," Thank God for the small mercy of Amy Pritchard being the first one to say it.

All Anne could do was stare straight ahead, eyes like the windows to an empty room. What was going through that mind?

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She…she was…failing her daughter, her family. Those weren't the words of a cheery 17 year old high school girl, concerned only with boys, college applications and such. In those brief and at least for Anne, horrifying moments, Anne saw her mother. Not matter what new information had arisen regarding Anne's past, she could still remember perfectly a woman who had tried to turn an 11 year old girl into a cold-blooded assassin, a woman who tried and thank God had failed to keep her daughter from having some semblance of a normal life. And…and that was what Kim was becoming. Anne was…failing…to protect her daughter.

And what was worse…Kim was right. Ende Der Zeitens would never stop. She knew nothing of Andrew Lynne nor any members of his family except for what Sean and informed her of…but they were Hapsburgs…and Anne DID know her family history. Had Gustavus not raised his army and plunged into the heart of Germany, the Hapsburg Grimms would've marched across the continent, slaughtering every Wesen man, woman, and child they came across.

This DID have to stop. She had to get Mom back and together put a stop to this nightmare…before her little Kimberly drifted even farther away. But…did she dare let Kim set foot on that beach? Andre Lynne had made it abundantly clear that he expected Anne to give her up…which was SO not happening…but Kim had as much stake in the outcome of this mess as anyone…and admittedly the only one who could hold their own against a Grimm in what was to come was another Grimm…but she was her own flesh and blood! The Peace of Westphalia was supposed to have…

_DAMN the Peace!_

The voice came out of nowhere, like the crack of a whip.

_You heard me Anne Rachel Possible. I say damn the Peace of Westphalia. You're at war. And it may not be on some faraway battlefield but it needs to be fought. Daughter or no, it's the duty of all the descendants of The Lion's Pride to stand against the true darkness wherever it may arise._

Damn it; Anne had never wanted this…ANY of this…for Kim. But the fates hadn't asked what Anne wanted. She was a Grimm…and she was a Lager, descended from Torstennson. But…Kim would never be able to hide from this. If Anne tried to keep her from it…the longer this went on…the farther away Kim would drift. Tomorrow morning, regardless of Anne's fears, Mother and Daughter would have to set foot on that beach together.

"Annie?"

"Mor och Dotter," Anne breathed calmly. "För att hedra sina förfäder."

"Anne…are you with us?"

"Min bladet dra blod I dag. We've got work to do."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The feel of the walnut hilt of her kukri in her hand was a welcome sensation. Even more, the sound of the whetstone as she ran it across the carbon steel blade felt like a foretelling of things to come. Once sufficiently sharpened, the cold steel joined the other weapons Kim had laid out before her, selected for the events to come. Who'd have thought that Mom would've thought to bring so much? Maybe at least subconsciously she'd been expecting a fight like this, or at least having to fight their way out of somewhere.

_But tomorrow it comes to an end_, Kim thought to herself as she picked up the second kukri. _One way or another it comes to an end. Either I die or the Lynnes do… but NO one is going to have to suffer for my sake again!_

That was her mantra, over and over again, as the stone ran across steel, bringing the blade to a keen edge. Ron…Tara…Monique…she was doing this for them. And what she planned to do tomorrow…Ron…Tara…Monique…EVERYONE…if it took her last breath, not a drop of Wesen blood would be shed by any that bear the name of Lynne…EVER again!

"Kimmie? Can I come in?"

Her eyes darted to the doorway and spotted Mom. Giving a nod, her hand didn't break stride. "You're not talking me out of this."

"I…I remember saying those same words to your Grandma when I left Chicago for Middleton University. And I figured I stood about as much of a chance with you as my mother did with me. But Kim…please…just listen to what I have to say. No matter which way I look at tomorrow, you have to be with us. If nothing else, our odds of succeeding are better with another healthy Grimm on our side. But Kim…these aren't Wesen that we'll be facing tomorrow. These are actual human beings. I know that it shouldn't matter but…believe me, it isn't the same. It's the curse that our kind bears. Are you prepared…TRULY prepared…to face the consequences of what we will have to do tomorrow?"

There was only the slightest of hesitation as Kim continued to run the whetstone over the blade. If she was honest with herself, Kim hadn't really thought about…that. The Wesen she'd killed…had needed to be killed. The Verrat agents who'd sought out Arabella Gordon, the Hässlichen that had kidnapped Tara…the monster that had been molesting Monique…she'd hurl the knife for fire the arrow without even a second thought and proudly so…but WAS this different? These…in Kim's eyes, the Lynnes had long since lost their right to be called people. Whatever was to come…whatever the consequences…they were Kim's to bear.

"I have to put a stop to this Mom. I CAN'T let anyone else pay the price for me…not anymore!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry this update has been so long in coming._


	9. Chapter 9

The blazing sun crept up over the eastern horizon, beams of light shooting across the sky like a volley of arrows. But the cliffs overlooking Montre Les Amants kept the stretch of beach bathed in an eerie and misty haze, like something straight out of an old noir detective story. Only instead of revolvers and Tommy guns at their sides, those standing on the beach, waiting for the coming storm, were strapped with blades and clubs. Mother and daughter stood still, a passerby might mistake the pair as statues if not for the salty breeze catching their red hair, but their eyes never faltered from the beach ahead of them.

_Everyone should be in position by now,_ Anne Possible thought to herself, holding her daughter tight. _All we can hope for is that Meisner and the Laufer got here ahead of Lynne's people._

Did she dare turn to see if their friendlies were in position? All involved were certain that Lynne had picked this place because he'd have been able to place agents there readily and both Sean and Meisner had assured Anne that Meisner and the others could get the drop on them. Were they in position? Would this work?

"Mom."

Anne's eyes narrowed…and she spotted the approaching group, maybe a mile up the beach. It was a far distance but Anne could make out seven. The two ends were clad in body armor and toting guns. The four blondes in the center had to be the Lynnes…and in the center of the group, shoulder length red hair visible even in the hazy morning mist, was Mom. She…oh God; in that moment, she was the same as before Dad had died! This had to work! Anne couldn't leave her in Andrew Lynne's hands. She…she looked to be walking unaided. That was a good sign, especially if they had to resort to plan B on getting out of here. As the group closed the distance…yet another lucky break; Mom's hands were cuffed behind her back!

Of all the training Anne underwent at Mom's hands, lock picking had truly stuck. Many was the time that that little skill had proven to be a life saver, both in gaining access to a target and escaping from one…not to mention breaking out of her room to spend the night with Tommy Weiringa when she was a teenager. The most important lesson, Mom had always said, was always try to be cuffed with your hands behind your back. It was therefore much harder to see the hands.

"Remember the plan. If this comes to blows, you take Adrianna. I take the older two. Grandma…Grandma will want Andrew Lynne himself."

"I know," was Kim's only reply.

The approaching group was now a mere twenty yards ahead of them. Even at that distance, Anne could make out the identical looks of equal parts smugness and lethality plastered on the blonde-haired faces. Her two targets, Aletta and Alistair, were virtually glued to their father's side, almost as if trying to keep the younger one, Adrianna, from their father. Sean had mentioned that Andrew Lynne and the elder siblings wouldn't have taken the failure to kill him and the subsequent escape of Kim very well and the younger Lynne would be in the doghouse desperately looking to get out.

"Per glaciem manet ut coluber saluta," The man clearly knew as much as Anne did about their shared history if he was opening with THAT insult. "Your love for your mother must indeed be great."

"Are you okay Mom?" Now having a better look, Anne could see she was a little bruised but didn't look to be too severely hurt.

"I've been better," Mo calmly replied. "Annie…you don't know what this monster is capable of. You've got to get Kim out of here…"

"And yet here we remain," Andrew Lynne barked, silencing Mom. "Anne Possible, please understand that my associates are quite skilled. Should you choose to run, terribly unwise if you ask my opinion, they will shoot you dead, thereby forcing me to take your daughter anyway and end your mother's annoyance at my expense. Rest assured, these men will not hesitate…nor will the four others that I have watching us right this moment as a safeguard. So in the most humble terms, may we get on with this? Have your begin walking and on my honor, I shall send your mother. The pair may bid their goodbyes in the middle and we shall hear no more of each other forever."

She had to look surprised. Glancing around, she now could spot at least two on the cliff tops. No way to tell from this distance whether they were Laufer or not…but at this point, there wasn't much more that could be done either way. The rest was all in the hands of fate at this point.

"Are…are you ready Kim?"

Her daughter gave only the slightest of nods and began moving forward, step by creepingly slow step. Anne looked across the distance and saw Mom moving as well. Kim's faux limp seemed to be fooling them, therefore making it plausible that she would have the cane, but Mom should've been able to see through the ruse the moment she spotted Daddy's cane.

_This will work! Please God let this work!_

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

As far as Kim was concerned, there was nothing else but Grandma and the Lynnes, nothing but her objective. She could feel the leather sheathes hidden under the jacket, pressing against her, hopefully not a one visible to the enemy.

Out of nowhere, Kim was standing face to face with Grandma. Her face was bruised but…she looked okay. "Are…are you okay Grandma?"

"Your mother has some kind of a plan in the works?" Grandma's eyes darted to the cane and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Nice acting with the limp by the way."

Through all of the anger that Kim had built up, she had to fight from smiling. "Can you fight?"

…_CLICK_…

"Now I can but what's…"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do Kim. I trust you."

"Then draw the rapier in…three…two…ONE!"

With reflexes that a rattlesnake would envy, a hand darted out and slid the rapier out of its sheath. The sandy ground wasn't exactly even but Grandmother and Granddaughter effortlessly slipped into fighting stances…now staring at a pair of rifles ever so slowly being leveled at the pair of them. This…had they…?

…_BANG…BANG…_

…_BANG…BANG…_

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The shots rang out like thunder claps. Had the Laufer gotten there in time? Were Kim and Mom okay? For a split second, it was as if Anne's eyes had just shut off. As everything slowly came back into focus, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Martin Meisner standing next to her, a marksman's rifle on his shoulder. He'd been hiding under a tarp just next to where Kim and Anne had been standing. Had…had…she and Kim been even a fraction to the right, they would've…KIM AND MOM! Anne's eyes darted back to the center of the croud…and there they were! Both redheads were locked in a warm hug as the Laufer agents moved past to surround the Lynnes. Needing no further motivation, Anne took off running and nearly toppled into the other two as she made contact.

"Whoa there," Mom called out playfully, trying to steady herself. "I haven't felt a hug that powerful since your Dad and I got you that new bike when you were ten."

They were okay! Mom and Kim were okay! All of the past, in that instant, was forgotten. If Mom had lied about Daddy, if Anne's whole childhood was a lie…oh God; it didn't matter! The familiar feel of those long and slender arms wrapped around her made Anne feel like a little girl again, before Daddy had died. She was safe. As long as her Mother was here, all the boogeymen and monsters wouldn't dare come near…

"UNHAND ME; I'M BRITISH NOBILITY! YOU THINK THIS IS OVER POSSIBLE?" The shout was like a smack to the back of the head, jerking all three women back to reality. Andrew Lynne was still on his feet, they all were, and even with guns pointed directly at them, each family member was refusing to give an inch of ground. Andrew Lynne and very much Adrianna looked to be near madness at losing yet again. "I swear by all that is Holy and the Hand of the Almighty there is nowhere your family can hide from me! I will slaughter every Wesen in Middleton, everyone that you've ever cared about, until your life is such a living nightmare that…"

"What do you want Lynne?" Mom snarled.

"I want your BLOOD!"

"Then say it! I call on you to make the claim…and then we end it!"

"Mom, no…" Make the…? There was only one thing that she could possibly mean. The Laufer had the Lynnes at gunpoint…and Kimmie didn't have to be party to…to make the claim of…Anne had been fully prepared to invoke Krieger-Tanz…but only when it was she herself facing an Ende Der Zeiten one on one. To make the invocation now would…Mom was in no condition to do this. With the element of surprise, Mom would've been able to do something but…

"Anne, I'm sorry but this has to happen. One way or another…this has to end," Mom stepped over and picked up the rapier's sheath.

"Belli choro invoco," Anne heard not Andrew Lynne…but Adrianna shout out the Latin invocation, eyes focused firmly on…Kim! "Kim Possible, if you have any honor, if you be any REAL descendent of the Lion's Pride," She put as much scorn into that term as she could. "Then cross your sword with mine!"

This was getting out of hand. The claim had been made…but…DAMN tradition and Anne's ancestors. She could end this with a wave of her hand. Kim didn't HAVE to have this blood on her hands. Anne made a move to raise her hand…but was quickly silenced by Kim. "I'll do it Mom. I…I'll live with the consequences. This…this has to end!"

This…what was…Anne kept looking from Kim to Adrianna Lynne, trying to make sense out of this. Anne was losing control. Grimm or no, Kim was preparing to…Anne had…Anne had shed human blood in pursuit of a Wesen and…and that was a nightmare that she carried with her for ages. Now…now Kim was going to…damn it!

DAMN the Lynnes! Kim was right about one thing. All of this went back to them! They were the ones who were turning her first born child into…something else, something that Anne had dedicated her life to keeping her from becoming. It wasn't Mom's influence, nothing to do with her. In that moment, the events of the past few weeks were clear. It was like a switch had been flipped in her mind and she was operating on auto-pilot. She could feel it as she walked up to the four Lynnes and unstrapped her kanabo, reaching it over to Andrew Lynne's head.

"You leave now," She hissed. "I give all of you the chance to leave now. All four of you will get up and never set foot in my domain again. We part ways right now!"

"HAURTAM SANGUINE EORUM!" He howled back, making a swift motion for a knife.

…_SMACK…_

One of the Laufer agents hammered the butt of his rifle into Lynne's back.

"Then understand this Andrew Lynne," Anne placed the kanabo along his head once again. "You've kidnapped my daughter, you've attacked my mother. I…I hardly recognize what my daughter's become. So no matter how this turns out…you die today…ALL of you!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The morning breeze cascaded over Kim Possible as the jacket and shirt fell to the sandy beach, leaving her clad in pants and an undershirt. She'd need maximum motion for what was to come.

Adrianna Lynne was exceedingly arrogant, Kim knew that going in. Her opponent was full of hubris and quite easy to manipulate and goad. Kim could use that.

At Grandma's order, the Laufer agents backed away, leaving Kim and Adrianna encased in a circle. Both Mom and Grandma were standing next to the remainder of the Lynnes should…should things turn south. Mom had…that speech was…unexpected. And even before what was arguably the fight of her life…Kim couldn't get those words out of her head. _I hardly recognize what my daughter's become._ Since Grandma's capture, Kim…that was rage that Kim had never experienced before; looking back on it, Kim was more than a little disturbed about…well…being that out of control. And she didn't exactly regret any of the things that were said but…Mom was…she was trying to protect her from…but now that Grandma was safe…and Adrianna wanted to face off against Kim, she wasn't afraid to stand her ground against someone like this…but Mom's words from yesterday were seeping in, almost as if Kim was finally hearing them.

_These aren't Wesen. Are you prepared to live with the consequences?_

Kim was fully prepared to fight the woman…but could she kill her? Could Kim follow through on the vengeance that she'd planned…but had proved unnecessary?

Kim gazed across the distance at Adrianna Lynne. She'd been bred for things like this. Kim could only speculate that every moment of her life had been spent training for this. She had a chink in her armor…but Kim wasn't so confident of victory that she could afford a weakness.

"She's all attack," Grandma appeared beside her, arm around Kim's shoulder. "When we fought each other earlier she was all attack. She'll try to overwhelm you quickly. But wear her down. You've got great stamina Kimmie and you can out last her easily."

"Thanks Grandma," Without hesitation, Kim turned and wrapped her arms around the older woman in a hug. "Listen…please…don't let Mom…don't let her lose…"

"You'll be fine," Grandma assured her.

She…she WOULD be okay. But just in case…Kim turned to Mom. Kim had recovered herself enough to…to at least give Mom this. "Mom, I…I…am I still…your little sunshine?"

Mom's face was stone but Kim could still see the tear rolling down her cheek. Damn it; the urge to just run over there and hug her too, to wipe the tears away, was overpowering.

"I will break her soul as I break your ribs!"

Engrossed in her own musings, Kim had nearly forgotten that Adrianna Lynne was there. And standing before her now…the woman had utterly no fear of what was to come. Mom had as good as promised that one way or another, none of the Lynnes would be walking off this beach alive. And the woman before her had looked as if Mom had merely told her that the sun was rising. As ready as she would ever be, Kim's hands sunk to the hilts of her kukris.

"Are you ready?" Kim grumbled.

In answer to the question, the blonde woman charged forwards, blades out and at the ready.

…_CLANG…_

The sound of metal on metal was like a cannon. Grandma wasn't kidding, Kim soon realized. Whether it really was her traditional fighting style or…or Adrianna Lynne's fury at Kim had reached a breaking point, the next instant was a flurry of attacks. It took every ounce of concentration Kim possessed to deflect the blows. But Grandma had also been right in that her opponent's strategy had an inherent weakness. Mom, Kim's senseis, all of Kim's trainers had instilled one basic rule in their teachings. Never attack in anger or be too eager to rush your opponent.

"You can't win Adrianna," To illustrate Kim's point, she deftly stepped out of the path of Lynne's fresh volley of strikes and brought the flat side of one of her kukris onto Lynne's upper back. The impact was enough to put her flat on her stomach…but only temporarily. She was back on her feet before Kim could land a follow-up strike.

"You can't kill us," Adrianna snarled, throwing a strike that unfortunately creased Kim's upper left arm. "My people are everywhere, in every corner of the world."

Okay…Kim had let her guard slip but…was there ever a time when this woman WASN'T exaggerating? Kim steadied herself and braced herself for another volley.

"We are a hydra; kill one and three more take its place! That…creature…that you claim to…feel…for," The sentence actually seemed to cause her physical pain. And she brought this up herself? Adrianna almost seemed to be goading HERSELF into an overreaction. "News of this blasphemy will spread," Kim ducked a blow and hammered her fist into her opponent's gut. "And if not I, someone will come to purge this evil from existence! We've seen to it!"

They…they had seen to…it? Her and Ron's relationship was…what did she mean? What had…they…this was NOT happening! If Adrianna Lynne had wanted to a sure fire way to make her fight harder, this was it! Using the momentum from the punch and the athleticism and dexterity that years of cheerleading had instilled in her, she brought her foot up, connecting solidly with Lynne's face. Turning on the ball of her foot, Kim swept the leg into Lynne's, dropping her once again to the ground. This time however, Kim was all too quick to capitalize on the advantage. She brought her right kukri down hard and felt the all too familiar sensation of metal colliding with flesh. Lynne was stunned and Kim leapt onto her, hammering punch after punch into Lynne's face and finally pressing the crook of the already bloody kukri against her opponent's neck.

"And I will be there to stop them…every step of the way you bitch! The only make me fight harder! His name only makes me fight harder! Every innocent Wesen who falls by an Ende Der Zeiten's blade, like the Lion of the North and his mighty Pride, it makes me fight harder to stop you! And all I have to do now…is press down!"

This was it! She had Adrianna Lynne under her blade and…and all she had to do was press the kukri down, slicing the Ende der Zeiten's neck. For all thing things she'd done, for all the things she MIGHT have done…all of those innocent Wesen would finally have…what?

_This IS it, isn't it? The crossroad is here. I can end this right now and have revenge…but not justice. I end it quickly…or I break HER spirit instead of mine._

"But that would be far too kind for someone such as you," She wanted Adrianna Lynne to suffer…and living with this would be far crueler. The Laufer would see to the family…and Adrianna Lynne would spend the rest of her days knowing that Kim Possible had gotten the better of her, had held her life in her hands…and at the last second had let it go. "I don't have to become you to beat you! From this moment on, I'm better than you! Enjoy your life Adrianna Lynne," A thought suddenly occurred to Kim; she wasn't a killer…but she never made any claims about being a saint. "And this little memento of our time together." Kim whipped up her kukri from Lynne's neck and deftly sliced a small "G" into the woman's cheek. "A little something so the Devil will know who sent you." Kim delivered one last blow to Lynne's face and hauled herself up. Oh man…the cut on her arm didn't seem too bad but with her adrenaline levels returning to normal…wow, that thing really hurt. Mom would undoubtedly make a big fuss before stitching it up. Cheer practice would likely be a little difficult for a few days but…

"Kim?"

When…when had she sunk to her knees? Was Mom…Kim could see Mom rushing to her. She felt Mom's arms wrapped around her.

"Kimmie? Kimmie, are you okay?"

"I…I'm sorry Mom. I…I couldn't do it. I…I couldn't kill her."

"Shhhhh; it's okay Kimmie," She could feel Mom running her hands through Kim's hair. "Everything's going to be okay. I love you so…"

"BETTER THAN ME?"

Kim turned just in time to see a charging Adrianna Lynne, blade outstretched and ready. The whole thing was a blur, some kind of primal instinct that Kim didn't even know she had. She only had moments to react. She snatched a kukri from where it had fallen into the sand and…

…_CRUNCH…_

She'd…she'd spared her! Kim hadn't wanted…even with all of the blood on Adrianna Lynne's hands…Kim wanted justice, not…more blood. But looking between them, seeing the carbon steel blade of her kukri embedded square in the center of Lynne's chest…this…this wasn't supposed to happen! It…Kim was vaguely aware of figures rushing to her, of Mom crawling up from next to Kim but…she didn't know where she was!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The scene that played out before her was…Anne couldn't…didn't want to describe it. She couldn't keep her attention on Kim without taking it away from her prisoners. All…all she could do was listen. Every blow, every clang of steel against steel was like one to her own body. But Kim would win! Her daughter would survive! She heard Kim grunt in pain and Anne's grip on her kanabo became white-knuckled…until she heard Kim's voice.

"All I have to do is press down," This…this was it. Kim had gotten the upper hand and was face to face with… "But that would be too kind. I guess I don't have to become you…to beat you."

It…it was like the clouds had opened up and angels began singing the Ode to Joy. That…that was Kimmie speaking. It wasn't some hardened killer or homicidal maniac…but in that blessed moment, Anne could hear her 17 year old daughter, the teenager who came home from work smelling like sawdust and wood stain, the girl who went out of her way to help someone in trouble, damn the consequences. It was the little girl whose bed had been adorned with those nutty pandaroos since Kim was a toddler. It took all the effort she possessed but Anne tore her face away from the Lynnes in time to see Kim, rising like a phoenix from the ashes, like the old Kim being reborn from the rubble that had been what she was becoming. But as she finally reached full height…no, Kimmie's left knee was about to buckle! Anne darted to her daughter's side and caught her in her arms, looking into those emerald eyes.

"Kimmie? Kimmie, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…I couldn't kill her Mom."

"Shhhhhhhh, everything's going to be okay Kimmie," It…it felt like nothing had happened. The last two weeks were all…just a bad dream. Anne was holding her baby girl in her arms and…and it was the most indescribable feeling, like all those times when she was little. She…for the rest of her life, Anne didn't want to let go. "I'm gonna get you home and…"

"BETTER THAN ME?"

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Before she knew what had happened, Anne was lying face up, more than a little disoriented. Something was going down! Her kanabo was a foot away and…that sound was unmistakable. After so many years of this life, that sound, that sickening wet sound, was unmistakable. She…she could hear it in her sleep. And it had come from…Anne shot off her back and…and laying before her was Adrianna Lynne, a kukri sticking out of her chest and…and Kim…flat on her back…with a dagger embedded in her stomach!

"KIM!"

Anne darted over and knelt down at her daughter's side. She…she needed a…bandages…a…a retractor…forceps. The…oh God; she…she had to focus! She had to focus if…if she wanted to…to save…

"I…_cough_…I tried to…I wanted to…_cough_…let her…" Kim choked out. Anne could feel Kim's hand groping for…something, but Anne grabbed it and squeezed. "I…I'm sorry Mom. I…"

"It's okay Kimmie," She…she had to sound more confident than she felt. "I promise you that it's all going to be okay. We're going to get you home and…and you, your grandma, and I will spend the whole day together."

"I…I wanted her to…live. I…I…"

"Kim?" She…she'd stopped mid-sentence and started coughing. "KIM?"

Nonononono…she was going into shock!

_Author's Notes:_

_I knew from the get go that Kim would have to come face to face with the decision of holding life and death in her hands in a completely different way than she'd experienced before…and yes, ultimately choosing the good side of the force if you will._


End file.
